Pokémon Black: The White Hero of Truth
by Hero of Truth
Summary: A novelization based on the story of Pokémon Black. Anwyn Hale is an ordinary young Trainer who's excited to finally raise Pokémon of her own. However, fate has other plans in store. Just who is this mysterious N, and why has he taken interest in her?
1. Chapter I: Where It Begins

_**Author's Note:**__ So, the start of WHoT! Have had the idea for this story buzzing about ever since finishing Pokémon Black a while back. I fell in love with the story and characters of it. It was much more deep and meaningful than I'd seen Pokémon go for in previous games, hence the birth of this story. To get this out of the way, obviously I do not own Pokémon or its characters, sad as it may be. Credit goes to Bulbapedia for the twin heroes story and the game itself for any dialogue I happen to pull from the actual game itself. _

_I'd appreciate reviews and votes in the poll on my profile! It'll definitely help me write faster. _

_With that, let the story unfold..._

* * *

><p>Where It Begins<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>It is said that the great founders of Unova were once a single Dragon Pokémon of both strength and wisdom. The twin heroes of legend, in order to create the Unova region, tamed the magnificent beast, bringing prosperity to both people and Pokémon alike. However, the brothers each sought something different in life—truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger. They began to argue, then fight, over whose side was stronger. The single dragon, torn by their truths and ideals, split into two separate Pokémon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin.<em>

_A fierce clash ensued between the two dragons, but they were equally matched, and neither conquered the other. The resulting violence disturbed the peace, and in response, the twins set aside their differences, recognizing there was no right side. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight years later, and Reshiram and Zekrom, once forces of good, destroyed the region with their immense fire and lightning powers. They subsequently disappeared afterward, and no one has seen trace of them since._

_It's thought that the dragons may one day return to resume their battle, but only when and if new heroes are born to accompany them..."_

"Cheren, can you _please_ stop? You've read that passage so many times over the last hour that its become painfully engraved into my brain..."

The young man in question raised an eyebrow at his friend, who was lying over her bed with a pillow over her head. With a stifled grunt, he flipped the neat hardcover book in his lap closed, standing to return it to the shelf near his chair. "If you don't like it, don't keep it out for me to read, Anwyn."

Anwyn tossed the pillow aside and blew irritably at a stray brown lock of her hair, fingers lingering to play with the brim of the hat sitting loosely atop her head. Groaning, she said, "That fable's for little kids... I've outgrown it. I'm just too lazy to get rid of it."

"I find it quite interesting, actually." Cheren adjusted his glasses, their lenses refracting the light of the room. "There are many stories of legendary Pokémon creating the regions of the world. I believe Hoenn has tales revolving around Kyogre and Groudon, and Sinnoh has Palkia and Dialga. Of course, these Pokémon are mostly of myth, not fact."

"...Then why does it interest _you_? You're the most logical guy I know."

He shrugged. "Shows how powerful Pokémon might be. I doubt we can ever truly understand their limits."

Anwyn's cobalt gaze studied him briefly before traveling back to the clock for what had to be the hundredth time. _Bianca's _still _not here..._ she thought dryly._ Out of all the days to be late, she picks today? The day we've waited fifteen years for? The day we..._

"Anwyn!"

Cheren and Anwyn's heads spun towards the stairs, seeing Vanesa climbing them from the kitchen below. She held a large cerulean box in her arms, tied in a beautiful green ribbon which looped around each of the four corners into a bow.

"Mom...? What is that?" Anwyn asked quietly, already half-knowing.

Vanesa set the box down on the far table below one of the windows. "Professor Juniper just dropped it off for you. She had some other preparations to attend to, so she said to come by her laboratory later."

Anwyn grinned, excitement welling up in the pit of her stomach. She stole a quick glance at Cheren who, despite his calm composure, failed to conceal his own excitement. She could see it beyond his glasses and through his eyes—he was ecstatic.

"Remember, nobody opens it until Bianca gets here," Venesa reminded them, returning downstairs to resume whatever task she'd left unfinished.

The two friends stared at the brightly colored package, hardly believing it sat ready just for them. It felt like a dream, as cliché as it was to admit. They'd waited so long for the day they would set out on their first journey. Up until this point, they hadn't been ready to walk such a long, grueling road, but now...

"Our first Pokémon..." Anywn whispered. "We can finally have our first Pokémon..."

"...Mm..."

"...Let's open it..."

"...Mm... Wait... What?"

Cheren slowly looked over, only to find Anwyn leaping at the box with a near feral expression. He inwardly kicked himself for his delayed reaction, catching her wrist before she could reach it.

"Cheren, let go! I can't wait any more—they're sitting right there, taunting us!" she whined.

"You think I'm happy about having to wait?" he spat, avoiding an elbow to the face. "Geez, have some self-control! You're going to crack my glasses!"

The girl refused to relent. Her fingertips were mere inches away from the ribbon that kept the Pokémon away from her, and poor Cheren was the only force around to stand between it and her wild impatience. He momentarily wondered if this is how a Joltik felt trying to cling to a hyper Blitzle. Never had he pitied a Pokémon more.

A clumsy holler echoed from the lower half of Anwyn's house, and Bianca soon barreled into the bedroom. Cheren and Anywn paused awkwardly in mid-struggle, flinging glares at each other.

"I... I-I know!" Bianca blurted. "I'm late again... I'm sooooooo sorry! I woke up late and then tripped and made a mess of everything in my bag, a-and... Well, then I _really_ needed a shower. And I couldn't decide what clothes to wear for the occasion! I mean, should I go with something light, something stylish—"

"Bianca..." Cheren drawled, finally managing to keep Anwyn in check with one arm. "I've known for years you have no sense of time, but... seriously...? Today's the day we become Pokémon Trainers! You kept us waiting all morning!"

The flighty girl's mouth dipped in a crooked frown. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, Cheren... Sorry, Anwyn..."

"Don't worry about it," Anwyn assured, throwing another curt look at Cheren as she managed to free her arm from his clutches. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

"Says the one who was about to rip the package to pieces..."

"Oh shut it!"

Bianca took a moment to straighten her hair, tittering at the two's typical bickering. Approaching the box, her blue eyes rounded, glittering with anticipation. "Are these the Pokémon...?"

"Yup!" Anwyn, uninhibited this time, whipped off box's ribbon and let it pool onto the floor. "Let's hurry and meet them already!"

Removing the lid, the trio found three polished Poké Balls safely tucked into slots labeled with the names of the Pokémon they contained. Anwyn bit her bottom lip, giddy enough to float on a cloud. A small card she'd neglected to notice drew her attention away, however. She picked it up, reading it aloud:

_I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely._

_Enjoy your Pokémon!_

–_Professor Juniper_

_Thanks, Professor... _The brunette smiled, turning her attention back to the Poké Balls. Cheren was already inspecting them, Bianca peering over his shoulder.

"'Snivy', 'Oshawott', and 'Tepig'," he read from the labels. "I thought as much. These Pokémon are the standard starters for most Unova region Trainers."

"We should let them out at the same time!" Bianca suggested.

Anwyn nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. Let's do it."

Each taking a Poké Ball, they eagerly pressed the buttons in front, the spheres opening up and releasing flashes of white, luminous energy. The energy zigzagged to the nearest surface and took shape, fading to reveal three young Pokémon—a small snakelike creature with narrow eyes and a leafy tail, an otter with its prized scalchop hanging from its torso, and a little pig with a jovial disposition, wagging its curly tail as it sat down.

"Awwww!" The blonde gushed. "They're. So. Cuuuuute!"

"Snivy is the Grass-type, Oshawott is the Water-type, and Tepig is the Fire-type," Cheren clarified. "They're all supposed to be excellent Pokémon to raise. Though, you do need to watch out for some things. For example—"

"Hi there, cutie!" Bianca cooed, scooping up the Snivy and pulling it into a tight hug. "I'm Bianca! Do you want to be my Pokémon~?"

The grassy snake made a disgruntled noise, slapping its tail against her cheek. Bianca yelped and dropped it back onto the floor in shock. "Ow, ow, ow! W-what was that for?"

"...If you'd just waited for me to finish..." Cheren shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Snivy are picky Pokémon that side with those they consider strong. Treating it lightly will only get you hurt."

The girl cradled her reddened cheek with a hand. "Not that one... It's already too much to handle..."

The Tepig, noticing her discomfort, tilted its head and bounded over to her. "Tep?"

Surprised, Bianca kneeled down in front of it, hesitantly extending a hand. "...H-hello..."

The pig Pokémon immediately pushed its head against her, letting out a happy little snort. She slowly relaxed, stroking its long ears between her fingers. "What a good boy you are."

Anwyn couldn't help but smile at the sight. _That was fast... Bianca's already made a new friend._

"Osha!"

The brunette blinked, glancing down. The Oshawott had made its way over to her leg, wrapping its short arms around it in an apparent attempt to get her attention. She giggled, patting its head. "Hey there, little... guy?" she guessed.

The otter nodded briskly, tapping its scalchop. "Oshawott!"

"Despite their adorable appearance, Oshawott like to think they're great warriors." Cheren mentioned. "Though, really, they just love to show-off and get attention."

The Water-type scowled at the description, puffing out its chest in protest. "Osha! Osha!"

"Well, I like him," Anwyn declared, lifting him into her arms. "Think I'll be taking this one."

The Oshawott's tantrum died then and there, replaced by a wide grin. He hugged his new Trainer, waving his flipper up and down as if trying to swim in the air.

"All these Pokémon seem to be male... Are they selected that way purposely or is it a coincidence?" Cheren wondered aloud, more to himself than his friends. He soon aimed his leveled stare at the remaining Snivy, who stared back, seemingly analyzing him. The human and Pokémon stood motionless at first, but eventually the Snivy crossed his arms and worked his way over to him, recognizing something likable about him. Cheren had no clear reaction to this, if any at all. He accepted the Pokémon's gesture with a simple nod, which seemed to be enough for the Grass-type.

"Hey, you know, since we've all picked out partners, we should have a Pokémon battle!" Bianca offered gleefully.

"A battle...?" Cheren said. "Honestly Bianca... They may be weak and inexperienced Pokémon, but you shouldn't battle inside a house."

"Aw, don't be such a worrywart! These little ones are weak, like you said, and we'll be careful. Besides, if we don't let them battle, they'll never get stronger!"

The young man's glasses gleamed as he peered down at his Snivy, considering. "...I suppose."

"Then that's that!" The blonde turned to Anwyn, as fired up and raring to go as her Tepig, who responded to her enthusiasm by releasing a few faint embers from his nostrils. "C'mon, Anwyn! I want you to be my first opponent!"

"Me...?" Anwyn asked, somewhat unsure. Oshawott confidently jumped out of her arms, much to her disbelief. This tiny Pokémon had never battled before, yet he was already ready to stand by her when a challenge presented itself. She shrugged, gaining a bit of self-assurance. "Well, if you're sure."

"Wott!"

"Okay then..." Thrusting out a hand, she accepted Bianca's proposal with a nod and began the battle. "Oshawott, use Tackle on Tepig!"

The otter immediately rushed forward, bowing its head slightly. Bianca, freezing up as she fought to remember what they'd be told about Pokémon battles, lost the opportunity to call out a counterattack. Oshawott rammed into Tepig, and the fire pig went soaring into the bookshelf in the corner, knocking it over.

"A-ah! Tepig!" Bianca grimaced. "Tackle it right back! Full power Tackle!"

The Fire-type rolled back up and launched himself at Oshawott. Prepared for this, Anwyn intervened. "Dodge it!"

Oshawott moved out of the way, Tepig sliding across the rug. In a panic, the Fire-type jumped up on Anwyn's bed, ruffling the covers before leaping off and landing on the table where the empty box had been left. "Tepig! Tep!"

"Don't let it get away!" Anwyn yelled. "After it—Tackle!"

"Osha!" The otter attempted to go after it, though Tepig reacted faster than before, running across the table with Oshawott close behind. The two raced around the room, their trainers calling out numerous "Tackles" as the two Pokémon played cat and mouse, leaving footprints and ruin in their wake. Eventually, Oshawott cornered Tepig and landed another clean hit, and then another after that. The Fire-type fell to the ground, wobbly, tired, and defeated.

"Alright!" Anwyn jumped in joy, plucking up her Oshawott and spinning him around. "You were great! I'm so proud!"

A light blush flooded across his cheeks. He bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Oshhhaa..."

"Awww..." Bianca dropped to her knees, yanking her hair. "I looooossst!"

Tepig, hearing her disappointment, shakily crawled into the nearest hiding space it could find in the tattered room, snorting sadly.

"Bianca, you need to reassure your Pokémon, not feel sorry for yourself," Cheren chastised. "You'll just make him feel bad."

"Ah..." Guilty, the girl shuffled over to the fire pig, collecting him in her arms. "I-I'm sorry... It's okay. You did really great for your first battle! Pokemon are so amazing—so little, but so strong!"

Tepig perked up at his Trainer's praise and licked her cheek, to which she laughed in response. Anwyn, and even Cheren, softened at the sight. For Anwyn though, it only lasted a second. She finally noticed her room... or what was left of it. Her stomach twisted into a knot. _...Ack... Mom is going to _kill_ me._

"S-sorry about your room, Anwyn," Bianca murmured, noticing her troubled expression. "We can help you clean it up if you want...!"

"It's... fine..."

"Honestly, only you two would be able to make this much of a mess," Cheren quipped, his Snivy flicking his tail in agreement.

"Very funny. If you're so good, then prove it. You're next, Cheren," Anwyn challenged, putting Oshawott back down.

"...First you worry about your room and then you want to immediately do the very thing that _destroyed_ it?"

"Well since you're so sure you wouldn't make the same mistakes..."

"I wouldn't." Cheren said, pushing up his glasses. "Fine, have it your way. I accept." He glanced sideways. "Snivy."

The Grass-type didn't need to be told twice. He stepped up, sizing up his opponent, and smirked smugly, waving a thin hand in a taunt.

Oshawott's mouth hung open. He flailed his arms, pointing angrily at the snake. "Osha! Oshawott! Osha...!"

"Vy." The snake shrugged off whatever warning Oshawott had given, further fueling the little otter's ire. He rushed to tackle his opponent before either Trainer could officially start the fight.

"Ah, wait! I haven't given you a command yet!" Anwyn panicked.

Cheren smirked, chuckling. "Your Pokémon is as impulsive and quick-tempered as you are. Good fit indeed."

"...What?"

"Dodge it and counter."

With an incredible speed, Snivy darted out of the way, spinning and slamming his tail into Oshawott. The Water-type flew back, just barely able to land on his feet.

"Tackle it," Cheren ordered, cutting off any counter Anwyn could've come up with. She flinched, forced to watch as her Pokémon took one speedy attack after another. He was getting weaker and weaker with each consecutive hit, but there seemed to be nothing he could do to avoid them.

_It's way too quick,_ she realized. _There's no way he can keep up with natural speed like that. What do I do...?" _

"One more; finishing blow," Cheren commanded.

"Sniivy!" His Pokémon pushed off the floor, adding more power and velocity into his incoming Tackle. Oshawott, dizzy and damaged, swayed back and forth, trying his best to steady himself.

"Dodge it, Oshawott!" Anwyn called desperately.

Her voice fell too late. Snivy landed the blow, and Oshawott spun across the room, hitting the wall. He swooned and reeled back, defeated by the sheer speed of the snake.

Snivy turned his back on his opponent in a sneaky, triumphant manner, trotting over to Cheren, who proceeded to commend him.

"Oshawott..." Anwyn scooped him up, stroking his head. "That was great. You gave it your best."

"Oshaa..."

"We need to go tell your mom about the little... _predicament_ you and Bianca left up here," Cheren announced, heading down the stairs with his Snivy in tow. "We also need to go over to thank the professor for our Pokémon."

"Ah, wait for me Cheren!" Bianca said. She hurried to follow after him, Tepig snugly secured in her arms. "C'mon, Anwyn!"

"Tch..." The brunette gazed down at her tired Pokémon, irritated by Cheren's sudden attitude. _He wins his first fight and acts like that? A bit too arrogant if you ask me... Though I guess that's just how he is._

"Wott..."

Anywn yanked herself out of her thoughts, smiling gently at the otter. "Hm...?"

"Osha... wott..."

"It's okay, really... We're both new at this after all... Sometimes we'll win, sometimes we'll lose. That's why we're going to work together to grow and improve," she told him, her tone soft.

He seemed to take her words to heart, his flipper wagging. She giggled at it, humming a thoughtful note. "You know... Every trainer who picks an Oshawott probably doesn't do that much to make it notably different... I think I'll give you a name."

"Osha?"

_Nickname... Nickname..._ _It has to be good..._ She rummaged her mind for noble names, strong names... Finally, she snagged on one she liked. "Oz," she decided. "Your new name is Oz. Oz the Oshawott."

The newly dubbed Oz took a moment to register the name, wiggling happily and nuzzling his Trainer once it fully set in. She nuzzled him back, satisfied with his reaction to it. _I couldn't have asked for a better partner..._

"Anwyn, don't hold us up!" she heard Cheren shout from the kitchen, his Snivy accompanying his statement with a call of its name.

"Coming!" she replied, shaking her head. _Now who's impatient? Not me._ She laughed quietly and headed for the stairs, looking forward to whatever else the day had in store for her. "Let's go, Oz. I need to thank Professor Juniper for bringing us together."

"Osha!"

* * *

><p><em>Again people, remember to review! And feel free to ask any questions you may have-I'll answer them in a shout-out in the next chapter or a PM. <em>

_'Til the next~ _


	2. Chapter II: Free Your Pokémon

_**Author's Note:** __And I've already finished another chapter! I credit that to those who reviewed. Really got me revved up for this chapter, and hopefully the reviews for the next will do the same for the third chapter~_

_Now, this is the chapter where you'll notice some obvious differences from the game. __For example, the Pokémon on Route 1 aren't limited to the ones_ _found in game. Logically, I have my doubts that only two species reside on it, and that goes for all Routes. In that sense, I'll be taking a more anime approach here on Pokémon_ _and where they can be found. You'll also notice that I don't have Anwyn battle a certain someone in this chapter when the player does in-game... Well, honestly, that's due to the fact that I again see it as unrealistic that they'd break out in a random battle in front of Cheren. Again, this isn't an exact novelization. I will be doing some of my own things._

_ Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Free Your Pokémon<p>

* * *

><p>After sorting things out with Venesa and stopping by Cheren and Bianca's homes to update their parents, the three friends made their way down the winding road towards Professor Juniper's laboratory. The beautiful spring breeze caused fallen flower petals to dance across the air, light trails of sunlight splashing down through the trees and illuminating them. Tepig ran ahead with Oz, trying to chase the petals in an apparent game of who could catch more of them. The two starters had tried to get Snivy to join in, but the little snake wasn't having any of it and stuck by his trainer's side.<p>

"Hard to believe they still have the energy for this after battling so much today," Anwyn said, laughing as she watched them.

"Pokémon are pretty amazing," Cheren agreed. "Though, then again, that wasn't exactly a very 'intense' string of matches..."

"For them it was. They're little, remember?"

"I'm aware... By the way..." The boy's eyes glued to the Water-type, who had his arms overflowing with flower petals. He smiled, holding back a chuckle. "'Oz'...? Why did you nickname him? I thought you'd outgrown childish things like that."

"H-hey! Nicknaming isn't childish—it's fun! 'Oz' is more special than 'Oshawott'."

"Whatever you say, Anwyn. It doesn't help your case."

"W-why you..."

"Please stop fighting..."

Their heads turned towards Bianca, both easing on the squabbling. She had her head tipped down towards the ground, and from what they could see of her face, her expression hadn't changed much since the dispute she'd gotten into with her father. They couldn't blame her for being downhearted, considering he'd openly yelled at her in front of her friends.

"Today's a good day, so, so... Don't fight..." she added, forcing a smile.

Anywn sighed. Her father—Mr. Everett—was a good man, but ever since the incident eleven years ago, he'd become outrageously overprotective and controlling. She could still remember it perfectly... They'd been kids playing in the forest on Route 1; the wild Lillipups there were mostly very friendly. But Bianca had tripped into the bushes and into a hole a Venipede had made a home in. Whether the Pokémon had meant it or not, its Poison Point had injected toxins into her, and if Cheren hadn't carried her home in time, she probably would've died...

"Cheer up, Bianca," Anwyn spoke quietly. "He'll come around once he sees how much you want it. It's not like he can take Tepig away from you..."

"Y-yeah..." She laughed. "I know that! Don't worry, I'm fine!"

Cheren shook his head, pushing up his glasses. "It's hard not to when that cheeriness is so obviously fabricated..."

"B-but I am..."

"We're here," Anwyn announced abruptly, putting an end to their chat. Oz and Tepig spun around to look at the large, important facility, immediately dropping all their collected petals and rushing to the automatic doors. Even Snivy didn't hesitate this time. He hurried to join them, following them inside once the doors slid open.

"What's with them?" Bianca asked, puzzled.

Anwyn thought a moment. "Well... This _is _where they were living before the professor sent them off to us," she pointed out.

"Ah, that's right! They're probably happy to be back~"

"We should quit dawdling," Cheren interrupted, approaching the door himself. "We're already late."

"Cheren! Don't go on ahead!"

When he blatantly ignored her, Anwyn became more peeved, letting out a little growl. She nudged Bianca, speaking in a whisper. "Stuffy, isn't he? I think Snivy was a good choice for him..."

She giggled for real this time. "Yeah! They're like mirror images!"

The girls continued to laugh to themselves as they made their way inside the lab, knowing where to go and where not to. They'd been to the Juniper Laboratory many times before this, as she'd taught them a lot about Pokémon over the years. It paid off to have parents acquainted with a renowned Pokémon researcher.

Eventually, they caught up with Cheren and found Professor Juniper in the main area of the building, which held many machines and computers containing what had to be enormous amounts of data. Oz, Tepig, and Snivy were by her feet and receiving attention from her affectionate hand. She looked up when they came in, smiling. "Hello, you three! Glad you could make it."

"Hi, Professor!" Bianca chirped.

"Let's skip the formalities." Cheren cut in, wasting no time. "Thank you very much for finally allowing us to take Pokémon. Because of you, I can become a Trainer, exactly as I've always wished."

She appeared to have half-expected his comment. "Come now, Cheren... Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with _some_ formality." She rose from her kneeling position, a hand going to her hip. "I have to call all three of your methods a bit unusual though— you've already had a Pokémon battle with these little ones! I had to treat them with some Potions."

"Ah... S-sorry!" the blonde said, bowing apologetically. "I-I hope they weren't too hurt... That's the last thing we want."

"Oh, not at all. It seems like they had a lot of fun," the woman noted. "And more importantly, your Pokémon have already begun to trust you. That's a hard thing to acquire from a Pokémon when you're just starting out."

On cue, Oz, Tepig, and Snivy scurried back to their respective Trainers, chiming out their names. Anwyn grinned at their behavior. "I'd like to give a personal thank you, too, Professor. I'm really happy my first Pokémon turned out to be as great as Oz."

"Oz...?"

"Osha!" Oz declared boldly upon hearing his name, assuming a triumphant pose.

"Ah, I see... You gave your Pokémon a nickname."

"I know. Silly, isn't it?" Cheren teased, nonchalant.

"C-Cheren...!"

"I think it's a great name," the woman admitted. "It suits him."

At that, both Anwyn and Oz erupted in pride, crossing their arms and smirking victoriously over Cheren, who remained expressionless to their actions.

"Now then... As for why I gave all of you Pokémon—"

"It's for the Pokédex, right?" the boy guessed.

"Well, well... Someone's been doing their research. Yes, indeed it is. Still, let me explain everything from the beginning. Not everyone has studied as much as you, Cheren."

His gaze darted to the side, a little embarrassed at being scolded. Anwyn snickered. _Oh, I am _so _going to take advantage of this someday... _

"As I was saying, the Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter, much like an electronic encyclopedia." She walked over to a back counter, lifting a switch underneath it. A few lightbulbs lit up and a panel on the top opened, revealing three devices colored in red, pink, and white. She took the white one into her hands, pressing the button on the bottom to get the top to slide up and reveal the full screen. "With this, you can identify any Pokémon you happen to come across, as well as learn the moves and evolutions of any Pokémon you own or may meet."

The trio stared in awe at the small handheld machine. When the professor then placed the device into her hands, Anwyn almost jumped. Its smooth, sleek surface felt cool to the touch.

"As you must know by now, I'm studying the when and how of why Pokémon came into existence. I've known you all since you were young children, and you have a particularly strong compassion for Pokémon. This is why I've waited until the most opportune moment to license you three as Trainers." Turning with her back towards them, she continued on. "I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon you can in the Unova region. Whether you go after the Unova League, pursue a more creative outlet, or simply wander aimlessly—I want you to record all that you can. Can I count on you to do this?"

They stood motionless for what seemed to be an eternity of endless seconds. Their mouths hung slightly open, and even Cheren was no exception to this. A personal favor for Professor Juniper... She had waited to give them Pokémon because she could see something in them, something they couldn't yet... Time quickly caught up with them, and they snapped out of their shocked dazes with large blinks.

"Of... Of course... we will..." Anwyn finally answered. Her lips arched into a grin. "Yeah! Of course...! It's an honor just for you to ask us!"

Cheren and Bianca slowly came to terms with her enthusiasm, nodding in agreement.

"We know it won't be easy, but we can't say no to a request you've been saving just for us," Cheren concluded.

"Yeah, definitely! One hundred percent!" Bianca agreed. "Thanks to you, we got to meet our partners! It's the least we can do!"

"You all have my thanks," the woman said, turning back to them happily. After distributing the red Pokédex to Cheren and the pink one to Bianca, she plucked up a Poké Ball from a different counter and began to head out the lab, gesturing for them to follow. "I'll need to teach you how to meet Pokémon, as well as some other things mandatory for any journeying Trainer. Please meet me at Route 1 when you're ready to leave, okay?"

When she had walked far enough out of earshot, Bianca and Anwyn squealed in excitement, flurries of words leaving their mouths in relentless torrents. Cheren put a hand over one of his ears, the other busy checking out the features on his Pokédex. "Would you two pipe down?"

"Shut up, Cheren! This is so amazing!" Anwyn shouted. "Not only do we get to be Trainers, but we're special research aids!"

"Yes, I know. I heard her the first time she said it." He twisted around to Snivy, who looked up at him questioningly. He aimed the Pokédex at him, and the machine instantly beeped in response.

["_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter,"]_ it explained in an automated voice.

"Wow, that's cool!" Anwyn stated, turning her own Pokédex on Oz.

He tilted his head. "Osha?"

Her device beeped same as Cheren's did, displaying various arrays of data and stats, as well as images.

["_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing."]_

Anwyn's eyes widened in bewilderment, and she gazed at her Oshawott in disbelief. "That thing's a weapon...? Really?"

"Osha!" He nodded, taking the scalchop off and offering it to her. She was surprised by how comfortable he was with her touching it, considering how important their scalchops were. Taking it into her hands carefully, she ran her fingers over the smooth shell. The exterior was dry, but it had a texture to it that felt a lot like laying a hand on the surface of still water. Returning it to his belly, she patted his head. "It's amazing. Thank you for showing me, Oz."

"Oshaa...~"

"Me next, me next!" Bianca cheered, repeating the process on her Tepig.

["_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them."]_

"Ooh~ Roasted berries, huh? That sounds good! You're like a little chef!"

"Tep!" her Pokémon replied happily, tail wagging.

"Well, I think we understand the basics of this. We should start making necessary preparations," Cheren decided casually, already walking out.

"Quit going ahead without waiting up for us, Cheren!" Anwyn spat, this time not giving him a chance to get away and running to catch up, Bianca right behind her.

When they finished weaving through the hallways and exited back outside, they found Venesa waiting for them, two neatly packed bags of supplies by her feet.

"Mom...?" Anwyn said, not expecting her to be there. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you off, of course. You are my daughter."

"Well, yeah, but I was going to go home first. You didn't have to walk all the way out here."

"It's fine, dear. That would just be a good chunk out of your time, and you need as much of it as you can get if you're heading to Accumula Town on your own for the first time."

Anwyn blinked. Just how much had Professor Juniper told her mother? Regardless, she had a good point. "Thanks Mom. I appreciate it."

"I've taken the liberty of telling your parents, Cheren. They said they'll call you on your Xtransceiver later."

"Thank you very much, Venesa."

"W-what about me...?" Bianca asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Bianca. I figured you would call them yourself when you're ready. For now, just do what you believe is best for you."

"Ah... T-thank you..."

"I noticed Bianca had already packed her bag when she came over, Anwyn, so I brought bags and some supplies for you and Cheren." She lifted the two bags and offered them, which the two took gratefully, each saying another "thank you" for her trouble.

"Remember to call me every once and awhile, okay? I wish I had had things as useful as Xtransceivers back when I was on my Pokémon Journey," Venesa mused.

"Don't worry, Mom, I will..."

All at once, Anwyn realized that this would be the last she would see of her mother for a long time... The last she would see of Nuvema too... She glanced back, admiring the view of the quiet, peaceful town by the sea... Remembering so many of the times she'd played on the beaches and climbed trees to watch Pidove and Tranquil fly off to unknown places with her friends.

Sensing her daughter's mixed feelings, Venesa enveloped her in a hug, stroking the long tresses of her hair. "You'll be back before you know it... But, you need to do this. I have a feeling you're going to do something great," she whispered.

"...Heh, 'something great'...? I think you give me too much credit..."

Venesa released Anwyn with a chuckle. "You never know." She leaned down to give Oz a pat on the head. "Take care of her, okay? She can be a little reckless."

Oz grinned, giving his best "leave it to me" face. "Wott!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" the brunette complained.

Venesa waved over her shoulder and started on the path home, her laughter barely contained under her last parting words. "Better hurry, dear~ The professor is waiting for you!"

With a mock huff, Anwyn adjusted her bag and began to walk towards the gate to Route 1. "I swear she's psychic."

"Aren't all mothers?" Cheren threw in, not even flinching when Snivy climbed up to ride on his shoulder.

"Point taken."

It didn't take them long to arrive at the entrance to the forest, but Bianca ran in front of them and blocked their path before they could journey past it.

"What? Forget something already?" Cheren asked.

"No, no! Nothing like that! I just think we should take our first step on Route 1 together!"

"We've been to Route 1 plenty of times. What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I know, but this is different... It's the first step of our journey, so..."

"Don't be silly. I'm not going to—"

"That's a great idea, Bianca!" Anwyn cut in, grabbing Cheren's arm and holding it under her own.

"W-what the...? L-let me go! Dammit, Anwyn! Let go!"

"Yeah, uh, no." She held her other hand out for the blonde. "Shall we~?"

Bianca placed Tepig down and took it happily. After they were sure Cheren had no way to escape, the girls began chorusing in a countdown. "One... two...!"

On three, they stepped past the gate, dragging their poor captive with them. When Anwyn finally let him go, he staggered off a few feet away, face flushed red in embarrassment. Snivy patted the back of his head with his tail.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Anwyn drawled innocently.

"...I hate you so much..."

Bianca twirled around, Tepig chasing her heels. For some reason, the forest they'd come to know by heart seemed so different now that they were Trainers. "Isn't this so exciting? Who knows what'll happen!"

_Yeah... Our journey officially starts now. _Anwyn breathed in the sweet spring air, invigorated. _Okay! Time to find the professor. _

The trio found Professor Juniper by some tall grass a couple yards away, idly tossing the Poké Ball she'd brought up and down in her hand.

"There you are," she greeted. "Ready to go?"

They nodded, so she released the Pokémon from the Poké Ball. The light from the capsule faded to reveal a furry, white Pokémon with big ears and a long tail. It bowed politely at them. "Cinno!"

Bianca's eyes rounded. "Aww, it's adorable!"

"Yeah, it's a Minccino. I'm surprised you don't know that, Bianca—it's such a commonplace Pokémon."

"W-well, I don't go out _that_ much you know..."

"Minccino..." Anwyn murmured, taking out her Pokédex and aiming it at the new Pokémon.

["_Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well groomed and clean."]_

Professor Juniper clapped at her incentive. "Very good, Anwyn! That's exactly the way you should approach with the Pokédex." She walked into the grass a little ways, speaking loudly enough for them to still hear her clearly. "Now then, I'll explain how to properly capture a Pokémon." Her eyes targeted a Patrat foraging next to a nearby log. "Minccino, you know what to do."

The small Pokémon, with a speed that neither of the three Trainers would've expected, dashed through the grass, landing a preemptive series of attacks on the unsuspecting Patrat with its tail. The brown Pokémon landed hard on the ground, its own tail sticking up. When it pulled itself to its feet, it attempted to tackle the chinchilla, but the white Pokémon dodged it with ease, much stronger than it. After another DoubleSlap, the Pokémon fell, and Professor Juniper threw an empty Poké Ball at it.

The sphere hit the Patrat lightly before floating up and consuming it in a flash of light. It then landed on the ground, shaking back and forth before a locking click emitted from it. Satisfied, the professor walked over, holding the Poké Ball out for them to see. "Pokémon captured. That's all there is to it."

Bianca clapped while Anwyn and Cheren simply stared, mesmerized.

"Basically, you need to first weaken the Pokémon. Pokémon that still have all of their energy are difficult to catch, after all. If you can, inflicting status effects such as sleep or paralysis will turn the odds in your favor as well."

She returned to them, taking out a silver case from her bag and opening it. "A gift. There are a couple of Poké Balls in here for each of you."

"Wow, thank you, Professor." Anwyn said, she and her friends taking five each.

"Don't mention it. Now, I'm going to go on ahead to Accumula Town. Meet me at the Pokémon Center there and I'll tell you more."

They nodded, and with that, the woman returned her Minccino to its Poké Ball and went on her way. The three placed their new Poké Balls next to the ones belonging to their starters. As they did, Bianca spoke up, "Hey, I just thought of a fun idea!"

"We don't have time for your 'ideas'," Cheren muttered.

"Oh, would you just listen and quit grousing? Seriously!" She rolled her eyes. "_Annnyway_... Why don't we see who has the most Pokémon by the time we get to Accumula Town? The one who has the most, which includes the ones we got from Professor Juniper, is the winner!"

"Ooh, that does sound fun!" Anwyn said. "I'm up to the challenge!"

"Hm... Actually, that does sounds rather interesting... It'd fill up Pokédex pages, too... Alright, I'm in," Cheren relented.

"Alright!" Bianca ran out further into the Route in one direction. "C'mon, Tepig! We're going to win!"

"Tepig!" the fire pig cried, following after her.

"Hmph... Don't drag your feet, Anwyn," Cheren warned, heading off in another direction.

The brunette stomped her foot. "I won't! Geez!" She crossed her arms. "He's such a pain..."

"Osha..." Oz murmured, patting her leg.

"Well, no use dwelling on his stupid comments," she said, pointing towards the straight direction neither of her friends had taken. "We need to find some Pokémon!"

"Oshawott!"

At first cautious, Anwyn began to make her way out of the familiar part of the Route and into the parts she'd only seen from a distance. The forest around the Route remained as lovely as ever though. The breeze felt soft on her skin, and the sounds of the ocean waves hitting the small beach nearby soothed her apprehensions. It became easier as she kept going, and finally, she heard rustling from a thicket close by.

A little puppy Pokémon with thick tuffs of brown fur emerged from the bushes to feed on an Oran Berry it'd sniffed out on the ground—a Lillipup. It yipped merrily as it began to take a few bites out of the berry.

_Hello, catch number one~ _she thought, an evil smirk spreading across her face as she adjusted her hat. She held out her Pokédex.

["_Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees."]_

"After playing with Lillipups, I doubt they'll be that difficult. Perfect for a first catch." She put her Pokédex away. "Ready to go, Oz?"

The otter nodded, tapping his scalchop. "Osha!"

"Use Tackle!"

Oz rushed at the Normal-type, but to his and his Trainer's shock, the puppy's ears flicked, and it jumped away, an angry scowl on its face. It uttered a snarl at them.

"W-whoa..." Anwyn tittered, retreating a foot or two. "I-It was so happy just a second ago... Um..."

The Lillipup barked and then tackled Oz hard, sending him rolling into the grass. The girl panicked, hurrying over to him. "Oz!"

"Osshhh...aa..." Oz picked himself back up, rubbing his head. Seeing his Trainer's concern, he narrowed a glare on the Lillipup. "Oshaa!"

"Ah... Are you sure you're okay to keep going...?"

"Wott!"

"Well, okay... Use Tackle again!"

This time, Oz attacked more vigilantly. He approached and tackled at the Lillipup, and though it dodged again, he managed to avoid being hit by a counterattack, slapping over the puppy's eyes with the blunt of his tail. This distracted the wild Pokémon long enough for Oz to land a clean Tackle. It slid back a bit, rubbing its sore face with its paws.

"It's almost weak enough, Oz! Tackle it one more time!" Anwyn commanded.

She quirked an eyebrow when he didn't use Tackle. Instead, he opened his mouth and released a concentrated jet of water from his mouth, which needled into the Normal-type's side and pushed it directly into a nearby tree. Anwyn felt a rush of joy course through her when she figured out why. "Hey... T-that was Water Gun! You learned Water Gun!"

Oz, as if just coming to this revelation himself, gazed down at his stomach. "O...Osha...?"

Thrilled, Anwyn retrieved one of her empty Poké Balls. "Alright, Lillipup! You're mi..."

It'd run. The Lillipup had taken off, panting as it ran away. Her jaw dropped in horror. "N-no, wait! Come back here...!" she yelled, chasing after it with Oz in tow.

For what seemed like hours, the Trainer and her Oshawott pursued the Lillipup through the Route, knocking into various Patrats, Pidove, and even other people who happened to be walking along. Before she knew it, Anwyn found herself on the path near the end of the Route, the gates of Accumula Town straight ahead with her two friends already waiting.

Her heart sunk. _Damn! Stupid Lillipup! Though I guess the Pokédex wasn't kidding when it said they run away when at a disadvantage..._

"Annnnwwwwyynnnn!" Bianca called, waving. "Over here!"

The girl, and her partner, let out a groan, begrudgingly going over to them. When they reached her friends, Anwyn noticed that, along with their starters, they both had new Pokémon with them. By Cheren, a purple cat with splotches of white fur sat, swishing its tail side-to-side. The end of the tail curled into a scythe-like crescent, and its thin eyes watched Anwyn playfully. By Bianca, the Pokémon that sat was...

"...A Lillipup."

"Yup!" Bianca said, scratching the puppy's ears. "He's my new Pokémon! Isn't he cute?"

"...Adorable," Anwyn grimaced. She retrieved her Pokédex again so she could identify Cheren's new Pokémon.

["_Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."]_

The brunette almost laughed outright. "Really, Cheren? Are you trying to make a habit out of catching Pokémon that fit your personality?"

"Perhaps... Where's your new Pokémon? I want to see it."

"Oh, me too! Me too!" Bianca chimed in.

"Uhhhh..." Anwyn shifted away, blushing somewhat. "About that..."

"You haven't caught anything, have you?" Cheren accused, tapping his foot.

"...W-well, okay, no! But Oz learned a new move!" She gestured to the otter. "Show them!"

Oz lifted his head skyward, releasing a Water Gun up into the air like a spout inside a fountain. The water accidentally splashed Cheren, who did not take to it well whatsoever.

"Ugh...! Okay, we get it! He learned to spit water! Make him stop!" he protested.

"Fine, fine. Oz!"

Oz stopped with the waterworks, though smirked at his handiwork. Maybe it wasn't exactly an "accident"...

"You didn't catch anything, so Bianca and I win," the soaked boy reminded, returning Purrloin to its Poké Ball. Snivy remained on his shoulder. "We're at town now. We should get to the Pokémon Center so I can dry up..."

"We did well for our first bit of travel though, don't you think?" Bianca noted, calling her Lillipup to its Poké Ball as well.

"_We_ did. But Anwyn..."

"Shut up, Cheren," the girl spat, still embarrassed. "Let's go already!"

Shrugging, he led the way into Accumula, his female friends close behind. It had much of the same feel as Nuvema did, granted it had much more of an urban setting. There weren't too many buildings, and none were so big as to overwhelm to the three new Trainers–it even had a small café nearby with a local musician spilling his songs out into the air for passersby. It had a very pleasant atmosphere for a first destination, one they could appreciate.

They soon found Pokémon Center, which wasn't hard due to its red roof and distinct design, but the din of people drew their attention away. A sizable crowd had gathered up in the park plaza, strange men and women in white setting up some flags with strange symbols adorned on them.

"What's going on...?" Bianca spoke softly, Tepig sticking close to her leg.

"I'm not sure," Cheren replied. "Maybe we should go check it out..."

"But... The professor..."

"You go on ahead and meet up with Professor Juniper. Anwyn and I will see what's going on."

Bianca seemed reluctant to let them, but Anwyn reassured her, "I'm sure it won't take that long. It's fine."

Hesitant, the blonde guided Tepig away towards the Pokémon Center. Cheren nodded at Anwyn, and the duo traveled down into the crowd. The people of it were gossiping, and anxiously at that. When Cheren finally found a spot relatively out of the way where they could see, Anwyn worked her way in next to him, interested in whatever it was causing such a commotion.

Atop a small uplift of land, and in front of the strange knightly figures in white, stood a tall man, his head covered by long, wavy green hair and his left eye shrouded by an eyepiece. A thick tan and purple robe garbed his body, with a pattern of lines running from a pair of eyes on the flaps of it. The robe flowed out from a large collar which reminded Anwyn of the top of a rook piece in chess, and the middle of the collar had the same crest that decorated the flags; a lightning blue "P" inside the shape of a small shield.

_Who... is this guy...?_ she wondered, a bad vibe accompanying the thought.

The man held up a hand, signaling for the crowd to quiet. When they did, he spoke, his voice booming. "My name is Ghetsis," he introduced. "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

"Pokémon... liberation...? What?" Cheren hissed hotly, taken aback.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth?" Ghetsis asked calmly, pacing back and forth along the area of the hill. "Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

The people around them began to talk amongst themselves again, exchanging fears and worries with each other. Anwyn's fists tightened when she felt Oz hold onto her leg. _What kind of nonsense is this...?_

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans," the man continued, his speech far from over. "They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon? If any of you truly care for them, then you must come to the realization that the only way to help them is to let them be free. That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals."

"That can't be right," Anwyn murmured amidst the growing clamor. "That's _not_ right..."

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed," Ghetsis said. His followers collected the flags they'd placed and lifted them, forming a formation around the green-haired man, who concluded his endeavor with a bow to the crowd. "We sincerely appreciate your attention."

With that, the strange group took their leave, still hoisting their flags up for all to see. Anwyn observed them with disdain. She almost wanted to spit at the places they'd been standing, filling people's heads with lies and taking advantage of their hearts. It made her sick to her stomach, especially after hearing some of the compliance from the now dispersing crowd.

"Your Pokémon... Just now, it was saying..."

"Eh...?"

Anwyn turned her head, twitching in surprise when she found a young man standing much too close within her personal space. His bright light blue gaze had locked on Oz, focused and thoughtful.

"Osha... wott...?"

"E-excuse me, but can you please mind where you stand?" Anwyn blurted. She felt as though a whole tornado of awkward had spun up in an uncomfortable funnel inside her, twisting everything in knots.

His eyes flicked up at her and began to study her face, only making the awkward feelings intensify. She wondered if he was some kind of pervert... He certainly acted creepy enough to be one.

"...That's not a very nice thing to say," he told her after a few lengthy seconds, his tone clipped and dripping with a fake hurt.

"I don't care," Anwyn spat, backing up. "Get away from me."

He had no reaction to her, though he did shrug a little before directing his attention back to Oz, humming lightly. Upon closer inspection, Anwyn found he looked a little like Ghetsis. He had long, shaggy green hair, and similar eyes hidden under the shadow of his hat, only... his were softer. His expression, too, took on a more innocent approach than that of the robed man's. Still, she couldn't shake the similarities between them. She began to grow somewhat suspicious...

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you're bothering Anwyn, but you talk too quickly for my tastes and you don't exactly seem... right in the head..." Cheren muttered, crossing his arms. "I mean, Pokémon... talking? That's an odd thing to say."

"Yes, they're talking," the stranger said literally a millisecond after Cheren had finshed. Closing his eyes, he quit humming, shaking his head. "I guess you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N."

"I didn't ask for your... name... It doesn't seem like you listen very well, so we'll just be—"

"Your name is Anwyn...?" N asked, ignoring her friend. "You are new to raising Pokémon, correct?"

The girl bit her lip. She debated on whether to answer him or not, though decided saying nothing could potentially lead to more trouble. "Mm, that's right... What about it...?"

"It's too bad. You'll become an oppressor as well, just like them. All to fulfill your own desires..."

Her eyebrows knit together at the accusation. "Oppressor...? Look... _N_... First of all, that's a weird name—hardly a name at all. Second, I happen to be aiding Professor Juniper's research. Cheren is too; she gave us Pokédexes."

N peered into her eyes, as if searching for something, then spoke again after a moment of thought, "The Pokédex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

_Are they... happy...? Well, of course they are! ...Aren't they? I..._ Anwyn frowned, unable to help but glance down at Oz.

Cheren, noticing her discomfort, tapered a glare towards the bizarre Trainer. "Go away already... We don't want to talk to you..."

Unfazed, N continued to stare at Anwyn, and she tried to look away, getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. As if finally sensing his presence upset her, he turned and began to leave, offering one last remark to the two friends.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends..."

Cheren let out a little "keh", putting a hand on Anwyn's shoulder. "...You okay?"

"Ah... Yeah..." she lied.

"Don't take what he said to heart. He's obviously just one of the victims of that stupid speech... Trainers and Pokémon help each other out. If he doesn't realize that, it's his loss."

_Maybe..._ The brunette picked Oz up from the ground, holding him close. _He's a bit unnerving, but... At the end there he seemed... sad... _

"We should go to the Pokémon Center. The Professor and Bianca are probably getting really concerned."

"...Mm..."

They turned and began to go back the way they came, the words and gossip from before still floating around in waves. They even saw one man, to Anwyn's complete dismay, go to the gate to release his Pokémon, and no matter how the poor thing tried to stay with him, he wouldn't let it follow him home.

_Because he's convinced that's what's best for it..._ Anwyn thought sadly, resting her head against Oz's, who attempted to hug her neck to console her.

_But that's not the truth... _

* * *

><p><em>And so ends Chapter 2. Remember to review, and on to the next~<br>_


	3. Chapter III: Rekindled Values

**Author's_ Note:_**_ Wow, look at me! I'm busting out chapters left and right. I'm betting it's the reviews. Don't have an enormous amount, but the quality __of the one's I've received have been great! Thank you to my followers who have reviewed, not just once, but twice! Keep it up guys! And thanks for voting in the poll, too. Didn't pull in a ton of votes, but we did determine which Pokémon __Anwyn would catch for her team first. I'll be doing lots of polls like that, so keep on voting! _

_In other news, not exactly story related, just learned about the Black and White 2 news yesterday! No idea how excited I was to hear it, especially when it was pointed out that it seems to be a direct sequel rather than a remake. I love Black and White's story, so that really just struck me as epic that they're actually making a sequel to a set of their mainsteam games, first in history._ _You never know! Depending on this story's success, the new games may spark a sequel._

_With that, next chapter is awaiting your reading eyes! It's not a very exciting chapter, I'll admit. Still, I like to focus more on the development of the characters than the action itself. _

* * *

><p>Rekindled Values<p>

* * *

><p>Since the incident in Accumula, Anwyn's behavior had become uncharacteristically forlorn. Professor Juniper had been the first to notice it. Her final lessons before releasing them into the unknowns of Unova had been on the importance of Pokémon Centers, items, and other such travel aids for young Trainers. However, Anwyn had spaced out during each one of her lectures. Debatably, the only times she'd paid even a sliver of attention had been when Nurse Joy had asked her about Oz's condition and when she'd taken advantage of the opportunity to get a new Pokédex entry on her assisting Audino. After that, nothing. Her busy mind had gone off to another world.<p>

The Pokémon expert had bid them a fond farewell soon after the end of her advice, but she did so worriedly, as Anwyn had barely spoken a goodbye. Neither she nor Cheren had told the woman about their encounter with N, though they did tell Bianca once they were out traveling on their own again.

"He sounds really weird..." the blonde deducted, spinning on a heel to walk backwards. "But if that speech was really such a low blow to Pokémon lovers, it could've just bothered him enough to provoke a conversation with you guys or something..."

"It wasn't like that. He had this odd air about him that you don't get when you're around normal people," Cheren explained, pausing momentarily to clean his glasses.

"You did say he was older than us, right?"

"He looked to be, but not by much... I don't even think it's his age that made me think that. He stood so close to Anwyn in order to look at Oz that it was just awkward... He didn't even seem to understand why she protested to it, and it took him a good ten minutes to figure out she was uncomfortable."

"It wasn't deliberate...?"

"No, I don't think so. Invasion of space is foreign concept to the guy."

"Mm, that's... Yeah, that's pretty weird..." Bianca looked to her sluggish friend, concerned. "It's not still bothering you, is it Anwyn...?"

The girl remained silent, the indifferent breath of nature playing with her bangs as she continued to roam along Route 2 with her friends. She brushed back the swaying locks of hair, a far-away look on her face. "Mm... Sorry. Just thinking really hard, that's all."

"Thinking isn't exactly your forte," Cheren quipped, trying to lighten the mood. "If you don't cheer up soon, we'll be at Striaton before you get the chance to enjoy the scenery around here."

The brunette laughed a little, though that in itself was very weak. Oz trotted by her leg with a troubled expression, attempting to keep his paw on it since he wasn't tall enough to hold her hand. Occasionally, he nuzzled his head against her, hoping she would carry him, but she never did; her conflicting thoughts were too distracting.

Bianca stopped moving when they reached a wide area of unoccupied space, pulling out Lillipup's Poké Ball. "I think we should take a break..."

"Bianca, we don't have time for a break," Cheren said irritably. "We're already bordering on the late of the afternoon, and if we don't reach Striaton soon, we'll have to stop and camp. It's going to take at least another hour."

Bianca let her puppy Pokémon out of his container, sitting and running the flat of her hand over both him and Tepig. "Well, I want to rest a bit... Once we finish our business in Striaton, we'll be going our separate ways for a little while," she reminded, darting her eyes at Anwyn.

Cheren groaned, until he realized what she was getting at. Studying Anwyn himself, he sighed and resigned to her suggestion, deciding to give Purrloin some fresh air as well. "Fine... But only for a little while..."

Anwyn observed Cheren and Bianca wistfully as they cared for their two Pokémon, Lillipup chasing Purrloin playfully through the grass and Tepig and Snivy resting in their Trainer's laps. She smiled softly, the sight soothing after such hectic contemplation. Still, it couldn't banish the haunting words from her mind completely...

"_I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?"_

_Why does it bother me so much...? _she wondered, a frown dominating her smile once more._ Is it because of how genuine his concern was? Nothing Ghetsis said convinced me, but him... _

Anwyn turned the other way, needing some space. She called out over her shoulder, "I'm going to go for a walk... I'll be back in a little bit."

"Don't go too far. We won't be staying long and wild Pokémon could show up at any time," she heard Cheren warn her, to which she yelled a reassuring statement back. As she began to trudge away, some footsteps other than her own crunched into the forest floor, and she looked to see Oz following her.

"No, Oz. Stay here."

"Osha...?" He slowed down, a bit hurt.

"Stay."

The Water-type halted, the nubs of his ears drooping sadly at her command. She kept her pace and left him behind, though inwardly smacked herself. _What am I doing? I'm acting stupid...!_

Once she was far enough alone in the tranquil forest, she stopped and sat, leaning her back against the trunk of a tree. She peered up at the sky through the breaks in the leaves, her fingers fiddling with a few blades of grass. With her other hand, she removed her hat, throwing it in frustration off past a few bushes.

_I know I'm being dumb, but I can't help it. This awful feeling won't leave me alone, _she thought, drawing up her knees. She hit her forehead repeatedly on them. _I just became a Trainer, yet I'm already this unsure about it because of one stupid idiot like N... Great job, Anwyn. You're just like all those people who fell for Ghetsis' dribble... You're such a hypocrite... _

"Osha..."

"...Huh?"

She slowly raised her head and found Oz, cutely disobedient, there with her hat, obviously having followed her despite her insistence. She shook her head, constantly amazed by his loyalty. "Somebody's not a very good listener..."

"Osha!" He held her hat higher, flipper wagging with a grin.

She took it from him and fit it back on her head, lowering her legs. "Thank you, Oz," she said quietly.

"Oshhaa..."

She trailed her gaze over the tiny otter, observing his mannerisms, his expression... Despite what N claimed, she knew Pokémon without telekinetic abilities had no way to communicate with people. Still...

"Oz... Are you... happy being with me...?

The Oshawott blinked, surprised, and looked up at her questioningly.

"I mean..." She organized her words carefully, wanting to approach in the best way possible. "I know we haven't been with each other for very long... Maybe it's hard for me to tell how you feel, because I can't hear you... But, you're not just a Pokémon... Something I own... I want to be friends... with all my Pokémon..."

Oz stared at her, and all she could do was meet his stare with her own. His warm black eyes were like pools, reflecting hints of his feelings, and even the words he wished to say. Much to her dismay, however, he spun around and ran, disappearing through the bushes. Her arm froze, a hand held out after him.

"Oz..." she spoke fretfully, trembling a bit. _Have... Have I already driven you away...?_

That notion shattered when the otter returned, crashing through the branches of the bushes holding him back. The sound of it made Anwyn recoil, though when she dared to glance at him again, her eyes widened in shock. He had a bushel of beautiful cerulean flowers in his paws, the tips of their petals tinted a slight purple.

He trotted over to her, cheeks rosy, and offered the gift to his Trainer. "Oshhhaaaa...~"

She took them after remembering how to operate her body, completely blown away by his actions. Though she wouldn't admit it, being somewhat of a tomboy, she loved flowers a lot— to the point where she'd gone as far as to study them. "This is a hydrangea," she clarified, lifting the flora close to her nose. "What a sweet scent..."

Oz sat in front of her. "Wott."

"In the language of flowers, a hydrangea means: 'Thank you for understanding'..." Her eyes began to swell and liquify, their glassy surfaces threatening to form tears, much to Anwyn's embarrassment. It was probably a coincidence that he happened to bring her a flower with such a meaning, but pretending he'd done it knowing what it meant cleared the fog of doubt in her mind, renewing her sense of purpose. Who knows? Perhaps he had known somehow...

"T-thank you, Oz..." she whispered, pulling the otter into a tight hug. "Thank you..."

He snuggled into her, pleased with himself. "Oshawott..."

_Bonding with Pokémon... _Anwyn mused, calmed as though washed over by the tides of relief. _There's nothing more wonderful... _

After a few more solitary moments of peace, the now familiar rustling of wild Pokémon met their ears. Carefully tucking the flowers into a space in her bag where they'd be safe, Anwyn let go of her partner and stood ready, eyes peeled for the Pokémon making the noise.

A Deerling emerged from the thickets, probably searching for a nice place to frolic. The sun decorated its bright, spring fur much like the flowers surrounding it, the pink color of it delicate like petals. It bounded forward until the presence of a human froze it still, its ears pinning back.

"It's lovely..." Anwyn murmured, newfound instinct as a Trainer beckoning her Pokédex.

["_Deerling, the season Pokémon. The color and scent of their fur changes to match the mountain grass. When they sense hostility, they hide in the grass."] _

"Deeer..." The young fawn began to back away, either frightened by them or determining whether or not it had a chance confronting them.

Anwyn's face hardened in seriousness. _Not this time... I'm _not_ letting another one get away... _Determined, she thrust a hand out for Oz. "Use Tackle!"

Either by some invisible sync or a quick change in mood, Oz reacted immediately to her freshly gained confidence. He launched himself with such concentration that even the Deerling, with all its graceful agility, was unable to avoid it. The otter hit critically, tossing the fawn into the ground.

"That's it! Now, Water Gun!"

"Wott!" Oz flipped back and sprayed a fierce torrent at the wild Pokémon, who hadn't yet gotten up. Due to that, his attack landed again, and the Deerling went rolling back a few feet.

"D...Deeeer..." it whimpered, hoisting itself up on wobbly legs.

Just as Anwyn had prepared to fling a Poké Ball, the Grass-type's body erupted in a gorgeous glow, a veil of shimmering light removing its damage. She gawked, not at all expecting that. _That was Synthesis... right? That's pretty rare..._

The fawn, rejuvenated, decided to stand up to Oz instead of running. It rushed and dug the hooves of its hind legs into the Water-type, and not once, but twice. He tripped painfully, and once he was down, the Deerling shot a strange seed from the flower growing from its left ear, which burst open and tangled the Oshawott in a net of vines. The clingy plant emitted a red energy and sapped its victim, causing Oz to cry out.

"Damn! Not Leech Seed!" the girl realized, a bead of sweat running down her neck. "For a Water-type, that's... Oz! You have to counter, and quick!"

"O-Osh...Osha..." The otter fought through the pain and stood, firing a couple rounds of consecutive Water Guns. Some the Deerling managed to jump over and dodge; others it did not. Oz continued to weaken, but he refused to give in and kept up the blasts, not allowing the fawn time to recover. His efforts eventually paid off, and the wild Pokémon's exhaustion caused it to sink to the ground.

"Now!" Anwyn shouted, throwing the Poké Ball.

The sphere spun out, hit the Deerling, then opened up and drew it inside. Both Anwyn and Oz held their breath as it shook, trying to keep the Pokémon contained. The Trainer's muscles tensed as she watched. _C'mon... C'mon...! _

With a "click", the Poké Ball sealed shut, and the vines feeding on Oz's energy retracted back into the shell of its seed, dropping harmlessly to the ground. Anwyn gawked at the Poké Ball, needing a few minutes for the capture to really sink in.

"I... caught it..." She flailed her arms, hopping up in excitement. "O-Oz! We caught it!"

Oz twirled cheerfully, tapping his scalchop in pride—perhaps more due to the fact that he'd overpowered a Pokémon he'd had a clear disadvantage against.

Giving him a small hug, Anwyn hurried over and collected the Poké Ball, admiring it and then pressing the button to open it up. The light flowed out and took the shape of the Deerling, who had settled down slightly, though still appeared a little nervous.

"Hey there!" Anwyn greeted, kneeling. "I'm Anwyn!"

The fawn tilted its head, curious. "Deer...?"

She held out her hand, palm facing up. The duel-type leaned forward, hesitant at first, and sniffed it. Seeing no hostility in her actions, it rested its head against her hand, ears flicking cutely.

"Heh heh, nice to meet you, too," Anwyn spoke kindly, brushing her fingers through its grassy fur. She could tell it wasn't entirely comfortable with her yet, but this was a good start.

Oz, though very tired, skipped over to introduce himself to his new companion. "Oshawott!"

"Deer..."

Osha... Wott..." Oz rubbed the back of his head, bowing apologetically for the battle. In response, Deerling licked his forehead, and he wagged his flipper happily at the apparent forgiveness.

Anwyn found their conversation fascinating, though realized Cheren was probably getting sick of waiting for her. Patting Deerling again, she said, "So then, you need a name... Are you are boy or a girl? Raise your right ear if you're a boy or your left if you're a girl."

The fawn's right ear flicked up in response, Anwyn satisfied with his cooperation. "I see... So you're a brave little prince of the woods, huh...? Then that's what I'll call you... Amiri!"

"Deer...ling...?"

"Amiri means 'prince'," she explained. "Do you like that?"

The Deerling—now Amiri—nodded, bounding around Anwyn. She giggled, which turned into a full bout of laughter when Oz climbed up on the fawn's back and posed like a hero atop a noble steed, his scalchop drawn from his belly and held out as his sword.

"_Amiri's _the prince, Oz. Not you. Your name means 'valor', 'courage', and 'strength'," she clarified, picking him up off Amiri.

Oz stared at her with his eyes practically sparkling in joy. He attacked his Trainer with a hyper cuddle, which tickled Anwyn to the point where she almost died laughing.

"O-Okay, okay...! I get it! You like your name!"

"Osha! Oshawott!"

Amiri's tail wagged at their display of affection, rubbing his flank again Anwyn's leg. If she'd held onto any of her worries during the battle, they were gone now, forever buried under the love and trust she felt as a Pokémon Trainer. Her beliefs wouldn't falter again, not now, not ever... She'd fight to hold onto that resolve, as well as defend it from those who wished to change it.

"C'mon, you guys. We need to head back before Cheren blows a gasket."

The two Pokémon cried their names in understanding, Amiri frolicking next to Anwyn while she carried the more exhausted Oz in her arms. When they arrived back at the clearing where Bianca and Cheren were already set and waiting, Anwyn's rehabilitated energy stood out immediately and caused them to perk up a bit themselves.

"There you are, Anwyn!" Bianca shouted, jogging over with a wave. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Yeah!" she replied, gesturing at Amiri. "Look! I caught my first Pokémon!"

Bianca poked her head around at the bashful Deerling, who hid a little behind his Trainer in an instinctive reaction to new people. "Aww, he's so cute!" she cooed.

"I know, right? And he knows how to use Synthesis!"

"Wow, that's unusual. Isn't that an inherited skill for Deerling?"

"It is... That's a lucky find," Cheren praised, walking over to inspect his friend's new catch. Snivy, being abnormally social, greeted his fellow Grass-type from his trainer's shoulder, causing Amiri to wiggle his ears.

"I know he's going to be a great Pokémon," Anwyn said, giving him another pat before returning him to his Poké Ball. "But, we have to get going, right?"

"Quite," Cheren agreed curtly, going ahead as usual. "Let's get back to it."

"Ugh, Cheren!" Anwyn frowned, annoyed. "I hate it when he does that."

Bianca giggled, holding her arm as they followed him. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Anwyn. If you're yelling at Cheren, then you're definitely back to acting like yourself."

"Mm." Anwyn smiled, stroking the back of Oz's head. "Thanks to Oz..."

"Oshhaaa..."

As with Route 1, despite their unfamiliarity with it, the trio maneuvered the rest of the way through Route 2 without running into many difficulties. Occasionally, a wild Pokémon or a novice Trainer not much different from them would pull them into fights, but the three were prepared, and the encounters only served to hone their developing skills as Trainers, as well as give their Pokémon nice boosts of experience. After two hours or so, they were rewarded with their destination: Striaton City.

"This place isn't that much different from Accumula," Bianca pointed out. "Look, they even have a park!"

Cheren and Anwyn looked to the left once they reached the center square, confirming Bianca's statement. They could see a park in the distance surrounded by many hedges and pools of water. A spout of water also sprayed beyond the gate and bridge leading to it, indicating that a fountain resided somewhere within it. Otherwise, the town really wasn't much different. While certainly more urban and lively than their rural hometown, Striaton retained a quaint, relaxing environment.

"We'll have to check it out later," Anwyn said. "Like a final destination spot before we split up."

"Yeah..." Bianca murmured, somewhat saddened by the reminder of their impending separation. "Well, it's getting really dark out now... I think I'm going to go check into the Pokémon Center..."

"Me too... Oz and Amiri could really use some rest."

"You two go ahead," Cheren told them, reading over a notice posted on a nearby bulletin board. "The Gym Leader of this town is apparently giving a lecture later at the Trainer's School. I think I'm going to attend it."

"Suit yourself." Anwyn shrugged, waving over her shoulder. "C'mon, Bianca."

The blonde, making sure Tepig was energetic enough to keep up, complied and followed. "See you later, Cheren!"

The boy, not that Anwyn could tell with her impatience to get to the resting facility, offered a wave back before going on his way. With a thirst for knowledge as overpowering as his, he likely wouldn't be back for awhile.

The girls located the Pokémon Center and went through the procedures they'd learned from Professor Juniper. Thankfully, there wasn't an unusually long line they had to wait in, and Nurse Joy was more than happy to see to their tired Pokémon. While they were checked out in the restoration machines, Bianca booked a room for the three of them. They waited for the trademarked jingle over the intercom, which would indicate the completion of their Pokémon's healing. Once it rang out, the two took back their Poké Balls from Nurse Joy's Audino and traversed through the halls to their room, disappearing inside.

"I'm beat..." Anwyn whined, flopping down the bottom bunk of the bed she'd be sharing with Bianca. Cheren would be sleeping on the other side of the room.

"I know what you mean," Bianca replied warily, emptying out her bag on one of the desks. "We did soooo much today. Hard to believe we've already come this far in one day..."

"Guess that's what happens when you're eager to get going," Anwyn figured, tossing her hat onto the floor and pulling the elastic from her hair. It spilled down over her shoulders in a messy fashion, and she blew at the stands that fell hung over her face, searching through her bag for a hairbrush.

Oz tapped the button on Amiri's Poké Ball, letting the fawn out into the room. The two Pokémon greeted each other with a brief exchange of their names before Oz dragged Amiri over to meet Bianca's Tepig, and then her Lillipup, which the otter also let out without permission.

"Oz is certainly adventurous," Bianca noted with amusement. "He really _is_ a lot like you."

"Is that a good thing?" the brunette asked, fighting to defeat a snag in her hair.

"I think so. You're a natural leader."

"Huh... After the way I was acting today, surprised you'd think that."

"That didn't last too long. You're really kind, but strong too. I've always admired you for that," Bianca admitted, sitting down next to Anwyn on the bed.

She stared at her friend, unsure whether to be flattered or modestly reluctant to accept her compliment. "...I'm not the best person to admire, really. I am pretty susceptible to my emotions, even I'm able to pull through them quick."

"Better to be attuned to your emotions than dulled to them, I think... Besides, to me, it's just the kind of feeling you give off, you know? You've probably had it ever since you were born. I wish I'd been born with something like that... You're so dependable and Cheren's so brave..." Her cheeks flushed a little at the latter comment, though she curled her fingers into her beret in an attempt to ignore it. "Point is... I don't have a lot of faith in myself."

"Bianca..."

"I wonder if I'll figure out what I'm good by the end of this... That'd make me really happy."

Anwyn shook her head, putting a hand on her back. "Maybe... But I already know something you're good at..."

Her friend raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "What?"

"Mediating."

"E-eh...?"

"If it weren't for you, Cheren and I probably would have torn each other to pieces a long time ago; you're the best kind of friend to have around when there's a lot of arguing."

Bianca blinked, and then giggled at the memories of Cheren and Anwyn fighting as kids. She gave her friend a hug. "Thanks, Anwyn..."

"It's the truth," she assured her, hugging back briefly and then retrieving her Xtransceiver. She dialed in a code and then waited as it sent out a signal. "Going to give my mother a call and let her know I'm alright..."

The reminder of calling parents sullied Bianca's mood a bit again, her uncertain gaze hedging towards her own Xtransceiver. She couldn't muster the courage to call them though, so quietly collected Tepig and Lillipup and shimmied up the ladder to her bed. Her Pokémon curled up comfortable beside her as she tucked herself in, hanging her beret on one of the corners of the wooden frame.

"C'mon, Mom... Pick up, pick up..." Anwyn muttered, shaking her leg up and down.

Finally, Venesa received the signal from the other end, her face appearing on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. It's me."

"Anwyn! How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I've already caught a new Pokémon, and I'm all the way in Striaton," she updated, relieved to hear her mother's voice after such a long trip.

"Wow, you've made it pretty far! Congratulations."

"Thanks. What about you? How are you getting along without me at home?"

"Wonderfully, believe it or not. I don't have nearly as much to clean now—it's quite refreshing."

"M-Mom! The typical motherly response would be to say you miss me!"

"But that's no fun, dear. You know me better than that."

Anwyn pursed her lips in a pout. Sadly, she really should've known better. "Listen, Mom, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Have you seen anything peculiar on the news since I left? Anything about 'Pokémon Liberation' or... Team Plasma?"

Venesa pondered the question, holding a hand up under her chin. "Actually, now that you mention it, I did see something about an hour ago about a speech like that that took place in Accumula Town. It's apparently not the first case that's come up."

_So they really are preaching all over Unova about this... _Anwyn thought, livid. "Yeah, I was there when it happened... It was really infuriating."

"I can imagine... Still, try not to let it get to you, Anwyn. It's only been a day, after all. You don't need to meddle in silly affairs like that."

"Yeah, I know, sorry... I just can't help it sometimes..."

Her mother laughed lightly. "Well, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Anwyn's breath hitched. Should she tell her about N...? No... It's not like she'd ever see him again anyway... Well, she hoped not, but at the same time, she had a nagging suspicion she'd catch glimpse of him sooner rather than later. Shaking her head, she answered, "No. That's really all. Guess I just felt like checking in."

"I appreciate you keeping your promise. I'm happy you're doing so well."

"Yeah... I'll call you again when I have some more exciting news."

"Sounds good... But, you look exhausted Anwyn, so be sure to get a good night's rest."

"Mm, I will. Thanks, Mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hanging up, Anwyn put the Xtransceiver back into her bag, same with her hairbrush. Before laying down to rest, she remembered the hydrangea flowers Oz had given to her and removed them from the pouch she'd tucked them in. She found a small container for water and used it as a vase, carefully placing the plant inside. She touched its soft petals with a smile.

"Oz, Amiri... Bedtime guys..."

Her Pokémon waddled over to her, Amiri helping Oz up onto the bed with a few nudges of his head. After he was secure, the fawn lowered down, curling up on the floor with a contented flick of the ears.

Oz meanwhile crawled into Anwyn's arms once she was back on the mattress, releasing a rather loud and long yawn. He scratched his scalchop, his Trainer giggling.

"Silly boy," she murmured, pulling up the covers and letting her head sink into the plush pillow beneath her head. "Goodnight, Oz..."

"Osha... wott..."

She'd expected the realm of sleep to whisk her off to a serene place where she'd then wake revitalized, but a frequent dream she'd forgotten about_—_yet had had on and off for a number of years_—_decided to remind her of its existence in her mind. Her head became filled with flashes of hot white light, a single, piercing azure eye penetrating her very heart and swallowing her soul.

She saw fire.

* * *

><p><em>As always, review and vote. More importantly, have some reviewers to answer this time! Excited to shout-out to you guys. <em>

**_Ashley Eon_:** _First off, you've given really good feedback_,_ specific too. That's the best kind. Much better than just a 'good job' or 'I like it'. Thanks a lot for that!_ _Can't wait to hear more of your input. __As for your question, I did do that truth line purposely, as this story is mainly focused on the 'Truth and Ideals' plot of Black and White, rather than the Gyms and such. Anwyn's a girl who can be very impulsive sometimes, especially when she feels false truth is being pushed on other people_, _which is why speeches like Ghetsis' bother her so much._ _Obviously this sense of truth can confuse her though, since she doesn't know it's due to the fact that she's a 'hero'. And Oz thanks you for the cute comment. :3_

_**PiecesBaby: **__Again, lots of lovely feedback that's very much appreciated. Just to clarify for those who don't look at my page, Anwyn is in fact White/Hilda/Touko, I just _really_ don't like her English name and using White as a name here just doesn't flow well to me. In case you're interested though, Anwyn is an alternate spelling of the name 'Anwen', which means: 'fair, pure, white, very beautiful'. I saw white in the name meaning and thought it was both very unique and very fitting. Her last name, Hale, is not a reference to Molly Hale from Movie 3_—_though I do love that movie. It means: 'a moor, a salt-water river, hero'. I thought that fit well to both her status as the Hero of Truth and the fact that she chose Oshawott. Similarly, the last names I gave Bianca and Cheren—Everett and Aderhold—also reference their starter choices. Everett means: 'strong or hard as a wild boar'. Aderhold means: 'snake infested wood'. I like to play with name meanings. It's very fun for characters. Also, thank you for the note on the N/Anwyn romance. They are the couple I intend to play with in this story, however, I do not believe Anwyn would simply fall all over him in the very few instances they meet up during the game. I plan to spread out the development of their relationship and let it grow on its own as I write it. I'll probably bring N in more than he does in the game so he and Anwyn have more time to interact, so I'll be curious as to what you think when I do come up with original scenes of my own._


	4. Chapter IV: Dreams of Flame

**_Author's Note:_ **_I really hope you guys don't expect me to magically get out chapters each and every day. XD' This is a unusually scary amount of a writing streak I'm having... As always, I'm powered by your feedback, and appreciate the love. Other than that, not much to say this time..._

_Oh, I do want to apologize for doing some poll hopping. I know I set up a new poll yesterday concerning the possible future Fire-type_ _Anwyn's team, but I thought of a more pressing poll question that'll come up much sooner than that one... It concerns Oz, fans, so be sure you vote, otherwise I'm going to make take an executive choice on the decision. _

_Have fun with this chapter. I know I had lots of fun writing it. Oh, and anyone who catches the reference I made to Black Victini and the White Hero gets a cookie :3 _

* * *

><p>Dreams of Flame<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you possess... the courage to seek the truth...?"<em>

_...Huh...?_

"_Your ideals... The ideals of others... Would you shun them for your truth?"_

_...It's... you again... The voice... I... remember you..._

"_Are you afraid...?"_

_...It's hot... I'm burning... W-white... fire..._

"_Tell me... Are you worthy of me... Can you represent my truth...?"_

_...W-who... are you...?_

The silhouette screeched.

Anwyn awoke with a desperate need for air, lifting from her position so fast that her head slammed into the top bunk of the bed and startled Bianca awake as well. Their Pokémon were no exception to this, the four of them scuffling up, the fur on those who had it standing on end. Cheren, who'd at this point returned, remained fast asleep, presumably exhausted after choosing to stay up so late for a seminar. Neither of his Pokémon happened to be sleeping outside their Poké Balls, which may have been a lucky break for them.

A thin layer of sweat coating her skin, the brunette pressed a hand over her thumping heart, the irises of her eyes quivering in shock. She shakily patted Oz when he tiredly spoke his name in question to her panic. She had no vocal way of reassuring him at the moment. Everything was scorching inside her... Her heart, her head, her lungs... All blazing with heat...

"Anwyn, wha...?" Bianca mumbled sleepily, hanging her head down off the top bunk like a Swoobat to check on her. "Are you okay...?"

"...I-I..."

"What's wrong...?" The blonde forced her vision to adjust, able to see the shimmer of sweat on Anwyn due to the light streaming through the gossamer curtains. Concern trounced her need for sleep, and she descended down from her bed to sit by her friend's side. "Anwyn, are you sick...? You look awful..."

"...I-I'm... fine..." the girl wheezed.

Bianca touched the brunette's forehead, and she hissed at her temperature, quickly whipping her hand back off. "Y-you're burning up... Should I wake Cheren? We could go ask Nurse Joy for..."

"N-no, don't... H-he needs to rest..." Anwyn shook her head, stretching her shoulders. "T-this has happened before... It'll stop soon..."

Amiri nudged Bianca, a washcloth in his mouth. She gratefully took it from the fawn. "Oz, can you soak this for me?" she asked the Oshawott, keeping her voice dim as to not wake Cheren.

Oz took the fabric and sprayed a diminutive amount of water from his mouth, just enough to wet it through. Bianca then offered the cloth to her friend. "Here..."

Anwyn wasted no time in swashing the cool substance over her face, the relief presenting itself immediately and killing a majority of her discomfort. She gave Bianca an almost inaudible "thank you", to which the blonde responded by rubbing her back.

"I've never seen you like this before, Anwyn... It's happened before...?"

"...Yeah..."

"Why haven't you told us?"

The girl gripped her fingers into the washcloth, frowning. She didn't know exactly... She hadn't had that dream for years. She'd hoped it'd just been a phase, as it'd stopped such a long time ago that she'd forgotten all about it... But now...

"Anwyn...?"

"...I hate fire..."

"Ah..." Bianca paused to think, taking up a solemn expression as she interpreted the meaning of her words. "...Is it because of your father...?"

Anwyn stiffened.

"Before you moved near us, you lived more on the border of Nuvema, I think... I heard your house was set on fire... And your father..."

Anwyn jolted up from the bed, trudging over to the room's only window. "I don't want to talk about it," she murmured.

Bianca dipped her head apologetically. "S-sorry..."

"...You don't need to apologize... I just don't like to think back on it," Anwyn assured, shedding the curtains from the window swinging it open for some air. They were on the same floor as the lobby, so the window wasn't too far up from the ground. The chilly wind was the perfect remedy for her fading heatstroke, and she let her arms hang loosely outside, the leaves of a bush underneath her tickling her fingers.

"It's over this way, right?"

"Yeah, the Dreamyard is just beyond that line of trees. C'mon, we need to hurry before we get caught."

Anwyn frowned, craning her neck. Was somebody there...? She pushed herself out the window to get a better look, only for her curiosity to bite her luck. She fell out and crashed into the bushes, her limbs becoming tangled in snares of branches.

"Owww..." she groaned, feeling the sting of numerous scratches.

"Anwyn!"

Anwyn gestured for Bianca to move away from the window, but the mysterious voices piped up again.

"What was that?"

"Not sure, but I heard it too. Maybe we should check it out."

_Damn! _Anwyn raced to form an idea, though felt utterly ridiculous at the only one that came to mind. "P...Pat... Patrat! P-Patrat!" she called in a disguised tone of voice, hoping she sounded legit enough.

The footsteps stopped approaching, and from her position, Anwyn could peek through her hiding spot just enough to make out the identity of the figures. They were two Team Plasma grunts—one man and one woman. Their bright grey and white medieval getup stood out under the streetlamps. Anwyn scowled at them, though kept quiet.

"It's just a stupid Patrat running around for something to eat," the man said to his partner, ushering her away from the Pokémon Center. "We can't afford to waste more time. We have a job to do."

"Yeah, yeah... No need to be pushy."

The young Trainer waited until they were completely out of sight before she dared to make any move to stand up, though she did release a relieved sigh. _That was way too close for comfort... At least they're stupid; I can't believe they fell for that._

When she determined they were far enough away, Anwyn removed herself from her awkward situation and turned back towards the room. "Bianca, it's those Team Plasma guys Cheren and I told you about. They're here in Striaton," she whispered, pointing out into the darkness.

"E-eh? Here? Now? At _this_ hour?"

"Climb out. We're going to follow them."

The flighty girl gasped, nothing short of horrified by the idea. "A-are you nuts? What if they're dangerous! We shouldn't meddle!"

"It's not meddling, it's investigating," Anwyn corrected casually, waving a hand for Oz and Amiri. The fawn lifted the otter onto his back and gracefully leaped through the open window, joining his Trainer outside.

"What about Cheren," Bianca continued to protest. "What if he wakes up?"

"Are you kidding? That guy _never_ wakes up after studying for hours." She took her hat from Oz, who'd grabbed it before hitching a ride on Amiri, and donned it before proceeding to sneak off towards the direction she'd seen the Plasma members go. "But suit yourself. I'll just go... alone... out into the dark depths of this Dreamyard... _alone_..."

Bianca whined at her friend's deliberate attempt to guilt her into going, but despite the nagging of common sense, it worked. She recalled Lillipup to his Poké Ball and jumped out the window with Tepig, struggling to follow after Anwyn. "W-wait up!"

The duo wandered with caution, Anwyn less apprehensive as Bianca as they worked their way through the rightmost forest path into a bizarre area whose environment consisted mainly of discarded pieces of construction and debris. None of it seemed to be recent; most of the aged materials were covered in thick moss or plants, making the vicinity look more like an ancient ruin than an abandoned worksite.

"So this is the Dreamyard, huh...? I've seen it on T.V. before. Pretty cool to see it in real life," Anwyn admitted.

"It's pretty creepy to me," Bianca said, nervous. "There's something weird about this place..."

"Hm..." Anwyn stilled, holding an arm out in front of Bianca to halt her. She could hear a light conversation nearby, the voices very distinct. Taking her friend's wrist, she maneuvered past a couple pesky seedlings and found a safe spot behind an old slab of tilted concrete. They peeked out from the sides, immediately locating their targets.

_Found you... _Anwyn thought fiercely. _Let's see what this big job of yours is..._

"This is the Pokémon, right?" The male grunt asked, his gloved hand gripped into the side of a small pink Pokémon. Its skin was strewn with patterns of purple flora, and its body levitated off the ground, indicating to Anwyn that it was at least partially of the Psychic-type. The poor thing looked appallingly terrified.

"Yeah, that's a Munna alright. Now we just need it to produce some Dream Mist... If we can get enough, no one will be able to refuse our demands... We'll have the entirety of Unova dreaming about Pokémon liberation."

"Dream Mist...?" Anwyn whispered, glancing at her friend.

"No idea..."

To the absolute disgust of both Trainers, the two adults began to hit the young Pokémon. It cried in agony as it was knocked out of the air, gaining cuts and bruises with each repeated kick. Its heartless assailants could've cared less about its pain, the man even going so far as to grin as he twisted the sole of his boot into the Pokémon, almost drawing out blood.

Bianca covered her mouth with her hands, shaking. "T-that's so cruel...!"

Anwyn, moving faster to help than Bianca could to stop her, lit up in anger. She hurtled over their hiding space and threw herself at the Plasma grunts, successfully toppling them onto the pavement.

"What the hell? What are kids doing here?"

Anwyn threw a punch at the male grunt, nearly cracking his jaw. "Bianca—the Munna!"

"Ah, r-right...!"

The blonde hurried over to the fallen Psychic-type, lifting it into her arms and backing over to a safe place out of the way. With an enraged yell, the man finally threw Anwyn off, twisting her arm. "You little brat!"

She refused to give him the pleasure of hearing her yelp. Bringing her arm around, she slammed her elbow into his gut, crippling him for the adequate amount of time she needed escape from his grip.

"Oz, use Water Gun!" she ordered, flexing her arm to relieve some of the ache.

"Oshaa!" He blasted the two humans with violent jets strong enough to knock off their hoods. In retaliation, they threw out Poké Balls to counter her use of Pokémon. The spheres let loose a Patrat and two Lillipups, the three Pokémon appearing quite unhappy, but compliant none the less. The first Lillipup used Tackle on Oz and then bit his arm to keep him still. Amiri managed to keep the other puppy away from his ally him by using Double Kick.

While Anwyn struggled to handle the two Normal-types, Bianca had her hands full keeping the Munna from harm's way. The female grunt's Patrat closed in on her, opening its mouth in preparation to sink its sharp tooth into her leg.

"Tepig, Ember!" Bianca commanded swiftly.

The fire pig dashed to protect her, exhaling a stream of hot smolders from its nostrils. The Patrat squeaked in pain, receiving a burn. When Tepig shot another warning blast at the ground, the rodent scurried away, too frightened to try attacking again.

"Useless rat!" the woman spat. "Fine, I'll take care of this myself..."

She began to walk towards Bianca, whose back had hit a wall. "Kids shouldn't get involved with our business," she threatened. "Because kids who do get punished!"

The Munna abruptly lifted its head, letting out a guttural scream that stopped all the battling. The humans covered their ears at the sound, ears ringing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a thin lavender fog drifted into the surrounding area. Anwyn glanced every which way, but could locate no source for the unexpected phenomena.

"What are you two doing goofing off?"

All heads in the area spun towards the voice, who to the surprise of all, belonged to a robed man standing tall above the fog. His gruff tone was accompanied by scornful disappointment, which the two Plasma grunts reacted to less than enthusiastically.

_Ghetsis...? _Anwyn realized, shocked silent. _H-how did he...?_

As if that wasn't enough, another Ghetsis appeared from the fog on the other side of them, this one even _more_ upset.

"We Team Plasma shall separate Pokémon from foolish people!" he declared.

The two adults stammered, trying to come up with some kind of explanation, though they were completely shut up when the two Ghetsis' fused together into one, looming over them.

"If you cannot fulfill your duties..."

The Plasma members gulped and exchanged brief glimpses with each other, considering.

"T-this isn't... Ghetsis when he gathers followers... Or Ghetsis trying to trick the masses..." the male said.

"Y-yeah..." agreed the female. "This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed, and he's about to issue punishment..."

"Report back to the Sages at once!" "Ghetsis" barked. "Unless you want to wait to be escorted by the Shadow Triad..."

"B-but, S-Sir!"

"D-don't argue with him!" his partner stuttered, grabbing him by his arm. "The Shadow Triad!"

Resigning himself to their apparent failure, the man turned a heated glare on Anwyn, venom laced in his tone as he spoke, "You'll pay for this, girl. I swear it..."

With the fear of their leader fueling their leave, the adults took off, running as fast as their legs could carry them. They didn't even stop to reclaim their Pokémon, not that it mattered—the three Normal-types took off into the trees in different directions on their own.

Anwyn smirked, still pained by the assault on her arm, but taking pride in her small victory, strange as it came. She remembered Ghetsis, however, and her seriousness returned, hedging her eyes to aim a glower upon him. Astonishingly, he was no longer there, and the fog had dissipated. She blinked, very confused.

"Shaarrnna..."

Bianca and Anwyn saw a Pokémon much like the Munna in Bianca's arms emerge from behind a tattered wall. This Pokémon was different though. It was much larger and purpler than the Munna, almost appearing to be asleep as it floated in place in front of them with its eyes closed. A thick, purple smoke leaked out from a spout on its head, much like the fog that'd surrounded them before.

Bianca hesitantly took out her Pokédex, the Munna in her arms whimpering happily at the new Pokémon's presence.

_[Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist emanating from their foreheads is packed with the dreams of people and Pokémon.]_

"Munna's evolved form...?" The blonde mused.

"Yes, Musharna is the Pokémon that produces Dream Mist."

Assuming the comment had come from more grunts, Bianca and Anwyn twisted hesitantly around, prepared to call out attacks. They found no grunts though; the statement had come from an arriving woman with long, dark hair, her body dressed in a lab coat. A hairclip resembling the flower pattern on Munna's skin held her bangs up out of her eyes, which were aided by a pair of rectangular glasses.

"I thought I heard some noise, so I figured I'd check to see if the Pokémon were okay," she told them, easing their worry. "My name's Fennel. What are two young Trainer's like you doing out so late?"

"These Pokémon were being attacked..." Anwyn explained. "By Team Plasma... For their Dream Mist..."

"Oh dear..." Fennel frowned. "That's very troubling. Munna and Musharna are the keys to my research! I'd be devastated if something were to happen to the population of these Pokémon. It's called the Dreamyard because there are so many of them living here."

"Don't worry, we chased them off... I think..." Anwyn took out Amiri's Poké Ball, recalling him into it. "But, something really weird happened... This Munna got attacked and then suddenly, when we were battling, a weird fog appeared and crazy stuff started happening..."

"Ah, I see... If it was a weird fog..." Fennel walked over to the Musharna, patting its side. "Munna and Musharna can manipulate, influence, and steal the dreams of other beings. Munna and Musharna do this by eating them. Dream Mist—this smoke you see—contains those eaten dreams, and can be used to display the dreams of others for all to see. Seeing Munna in trouble, this Musharna here probably used its power to display dreams to save Munna."

"Wow..." Anwyn awed. "That's amazing..."

"You both wouldn't happen to be two of the three kids Professor Juniper sent out, would you?"

"Ah, that's right. How did you know?"

The woman laughed. "Professor Juniper is my friend from college. She told me to keep an eye out and say hi to you all if I found time."

"Munnn..."

Bianca ran her hand over the weakened Psychic-type. "It's okay..." she whispered. "Fennel, would it be okay to take this poor thing to the Pokémon Center?"

"Yes, I believe that would be best. Those kinds of injuries can't be healed out here in the wild very easily."

Anwyn listened to their conversation for a few minutes, until the Musharna floated over to her. She tilted her head, unsure of its intentions. "Ah, um, thank you... for your help..."

Without warning, the Musharna's eyelids snapped open, and it clamped its mouth onto Anwyn's scalp, knocking off her hat. The Pokémon's pupils glowed, leeching energy from its victim's head. The girl's eyes dampened into blank slates as the process went about, zoning out into a deep trance.

"What's it doing to Anwyn?" Bianca sputtered, rushing over to attempt and pull the Pokémon off her friend.

"W-well, when Musharna senses a strong dream, it can't really help itself," Fennel told her. She also tried to remove it, but the evolved dream eater was latched on like a powerful magnet.

The Dream Mist flowing from Musharna's head swirled high in the air, forming a fairly sizable cloud. Bianca and Fennel peered up at it, both recoiling when the center of the substance grew red hot like a whirlpool of heat. An eye, colored a commanding blue, opened from within the flames, staring out at them before a screech unlike any other echoed out into the night, scaring nearby Pokémon. All at once, the vision within the mist vanished, and the Psychic Pokémon released Anwyn, floating away.

"Osha!" Oz jumped up, yanking on the rim of Anwyn's shorts to get her attention. "Osha! Wott!"

Her eyes slowly regained detail, though she appeared rather dizzy as she came to.

"Anwyn, snap out of it!"

"...Ehh...?"

"Quite a scary dream there," Fennel noted. "Hardly a dream at all—more like a nightmare."

Anwyn stared out blankly for a few more seconds, cradling her forehead. "I... What just..."

"Is that what woke you up before...? Bianca prodded hesitantly. "You've dreamed about that kind of thing more than once?"

"Y...Yeah, but it's nothing. I-I don't even know why it'd want to show you guys a random dream like that."

Fennel studied her with interest, though another weak cry from the Munna reminded her of more pressing matters. "That was a pretty unusual action for Musharna to take, I'll admit, but we'll have to discuss that later. For now, you two really need to go to the Pokémon Center. I'm going to stay and make sure this habitat hasn't been too disturbed."

"She's right. C'mon Bianca, we need to hurry," Anwyn decided quickly, finding her way back onto the path to town.

"A-Anwyn!" Bianca had no choice but to sprint after her. "You can't just ignore this! What was that?"

_I don't know..._ The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, taking in the night's air through one big inhale. _And I don't care... It doesn't mean anything... It's just a dream... _

Meanwhile, a few yards away from where the conflict had transpired, a young man watched the two girls leave the forest, his intrigued blue gaze illuminated by the moon. He was wary, as not to attract the attention of the remaining scientist who had busied herself with the examination of the ruins and plants around her.

"So... You dream of fire... How does one like me, who dreams of thunder, relate I wonder?"

Humming softly, he leaned back, subjecting himself to the many stars which dotted the canvas of the blackened sky. A small smile spread his lips as he viewed them, trying to see what shapes he could create by connecting each twinkling light.

"How... unexpected these events turn out to be..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"This is what you two get for being meddlesome. Really, I have no sympathy for either of you right now."

Anwyn groaned, too tired to muster the energy to tell Cheren to shut up. Bianca, too, mumbled in out an incoherent complaint at his nagging, her forehead flat on the table.

The boy pushed up his glasses, crossing his legs. "How do you expect to win your match today if you can't even defeat a glass of lemonade, Anwyn?" he asked, gesturing towards her half-empty drink, which sat in front of her begging to be finished.

She shot him a disgruntled glare, cranky from the lack of sleep. "Hey...! We stopped bad people from doing bad things! Save your stupid humor for another time!"

Cheren laughed outright at her lackluster threat, not at all fazed by it. "Whatever. I've already got my badge," he reminded, holding the glittering pin. "You'd better hope you find some energy soon, otherwise..."

"I get it already!" Anwyn straightened up, grabbing her drink and chugging it down in one big gulp. She then slammed the glass on the table. "Ha! See! I'm totally ready! Yup, ready! So... ready...! Yeah... ready... Mm..."

"...That's very convincing."

Tired as she felt, the brunette really was eager for her upcoming match with Cilan—one of the triplet Gym Leaders of Striaton City. They'd come early to request matches, which is when they'd learned about the unusual battle regulations of the Gym. Anwyn let Cheren have his match with the Fire-type specialist—Chili—first so she could snag a drink and reenergize herself. The Gym also happened to be a great café, something they were more than welcome to while they watched Cheren battle through a video feed displayed on a few screens around the room. It ended up being a tough match for him, but he pulled through and earned his badge in the end. Now they just needed him to stop reminding them...

"Why aren't you going to battle Cress, Bianca?" Cheren asked, sipping from his tea. "You caught that Munna you rescued last night, right? Why not test its power?"

"Ah, I did catch it, but... Too tired to battle now... And the Unova League's not really my thing, unlike with you two," she replied.

"Alright, Anwyn. I'm ready for you."

They directed their attention to the one who'd spoken, who turned out to be Cilan. He was a rather young Gym Leader, dressed in a neat server's outfit and his short green hair brushed upwards in what they assumed was a signature style. He smiled at Anwyn, politely beckoning a hand.

"Right..." Anwyn stood, albeit wobbly, and went over to join him. "Wish me luck guys."

"Good luck, Anwyn."

"Don't screw up," Cheren teased, not even looking at her.

Anwyn pouted, though decided not to waste her breath on fighting with him. She followed as Cilan led her from the café area into the battlefield, the referee for their match already waiting. Some cameras for the video feeds were set up in the corners of the large arena, the intimidation factor of them managing to wake Anwyn up a bit.

"This'll be a one on one battle," Cilan clarified, taking his spot on other side of the painted floor. "Choose carefully."

_Geez, one shot only, huh..._ Anwyn swallowed nervously. _Gym battles are so daunting... _

Raising two flags, one red and one green, the ref began to announce the match. "The battle between the Gym Leader, Cilan, and the challenger, Anwyn Hale of Nuvema Town, is about to begin! Each Trainer is allowed one Pokémon each with no substitutions."

The man dropped his flags together, and then held them out towards both sides. "With that, let the match commence!"

"Ready to fight for a badge, Oz?" Anwyn asked her partner.

He tapped his scalchop, more than happy to comply. He darted onto the field, steeling himself for the task at hand.

"That works out just wonderfully for me," Cilan told her confidently, throwing his Poké Ball. It opened and summoned a small green and tan monkey, herbs and other fresh scented plants growing from the top of its head. It pumped up a fist, tail swishing eagerly as it stared Oz down.

_A Pansage... _Anwyn had already expected this choice. During Cheren's match, his opponent had been a Pansear. She could only assume Cress' partner was a Panpour, completing the set. She held out her Pokédex.

_[Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic.]_

"I could sure use one of those leaves right now..." she joked to herself, putting the device back into her bag. "Okay... Oz, start off with Tackle!"

As commanded, the otter flung himself at the primate, though it dodged his attack with ease, sticking out its tongue.

"You'll have to do better than that," Cilan warned. "Pansage, Work Up!"

The Grass-type whipped Oz in the face with its tail and then kicked him away to gain some space. It then held its arms close together, shaking them slightly as a faint red light enveloped its body.

"Work Up...?" Anwyn put her uncertainty to the side. "Water Gun!"

Oz blasted water at Pansage, landing a clean hit. The monkey shook it off as if just rained upon, hardly damaged at all. The Oshawott, irritated at its lack of potency, fired off more shots, only a few hitting this time, and none making so much as a real dent in his opponent's stamina.

"Now, Vine Whip!"

Holding up its arms, two vines shot from the tops of the monkey's hands, slamming across Oz with an increased power boost. The otter, seeing his disadvantage to the attack, tried to flee, but one of the vines curled around his waist and lifted him up. The other vine smacked him repetitively, scaring Anwyn.

"H-how did that Vine Whip get so—"

"Strong?" Cilan guessed. "It's Work Up. Using that move increases the power of both physical and special attacks. At this rate, your Oshawott won't last long."

_Dammit, what do I do... _Tackling it wouldn't work with Oz being held up, so the only thing she had to work with was Water Gun. Scanning over Cilan's Pokémon, an idea struck her. "Oz! Aim Water Gun at its eyes!"

Though suffering through great amounts of damage, he heeded her advice and spat a torrent at the Pansage's eyes. The monkey's vines retracted back into its body as it staggered back a bit, rubbing at its soaking eyeballs with tight fists.

"Tackle it!"

Oz barreled directly into the Pansage, sending it flying across the field. He ran to continue his assault, but the Grass-type Pokémon forced itself to its feet before he could reach it. Anwyn wasn't sure whether or not it'd recovered its vision.

For the next good while, the Grass-type and Water-type clashed furiously with one another. Oz would fire Water Guns and launch himself into his slowly diminishing foe. Pansage would dodge, block, and even counter on the occasional hit, sometimes with Vine Whip, which harmed the otter much more due to the Work Up and type disadvantage. Gym Leader's and their Pokémon were nothing to mess around with, Anwyn slowly learned. Cilan handled Pansage with ease, his orders calm and swift. He himself was relaxed, keeping his composure and adjusting his strategy accordingly when Anwyn did something he hadn't predicted. The disposition of a Gym Leader was an admirable thing, worth the effort to beat. Luckily, Oz's determination flourished despite his declining health; after managing to crash into the monkey with a critical Tackle attack, Pansage showed physical signs of defeat.

"Pansage, get in close and use Scratch!" Cilan advised, his face giving away the slightest hint of his worry.

The monkey swung a hand to rake its sharp nails across Oz, but the otter, in an unusual defense, blocked it using his scalchop. In that moment, the scalchop blazed a brilliant blue, the energy pooling from it taking shape and forming a crescent blade.

Anwyn, unsure of what was happening, retrieved her Pokédex and aimed it at Oz, hoping for information.

_ [Razor Shell, the signature attack of Oshawott, Dewott, and Samurott. The scalchop glows when this move is activated, creating a sword of water which these Pokémon can then wield to unleash devastating displays of swordsmanship.] _

"Razor Shell... Another new move..." Anwyn grinned. "Okay Oz! Show me that devastating swordsmanship—Razor Shell!"

"Oshhhhaaaa!" Oz, scalchop gripped tight in his paw, swung the blade and slashed his foe across the chest. The monkey rolled backwards, the inflicted blow powerful enough to make it flinch despite its resistance to it. Comfortable with his newfound power, Oz struck again, slashing, cutting, and shredding one attack after another. The movements of his skill were so natural and fluid that Pansage became unable to keep up, taking all of the hits.

After one last slice, Pansage fell to the Oshawott, fainting before everyone's eyes. Oz returned his scalchop to his chest, crossing his arms victoriously.

"Pansage is unable to battle," the referee declared, holding up the flag on Anwyn's side and lowering the one on Cilan's. "Victory goes to the challenger—Anwyn Hale of Nuvema Town!"

"We won! We won!" The brunette skipped over to Oz, picking him up. "What a performance! That was amazing, Oz!"

"Osshhhhaaaaa~" He rubbed the back of his head modestly, though swooned a bit right after, the sting from the prior Vine Whips not yet gone.

Anwyn stroked his back in an attempt to comfort him while Cilan walked over with a elegant brown case.

"Congratulations on your win. I didn't expect your Oshawott to learn Razor Shell," he praised.

"That makes two of us."

"As Striaton's Grass-type specialist and one of its Gym Leader, I'm pleased to present you with the Trio Badge."

He opened the case, a freshly polished pin much like Cheren's resting in the middle of a red cushion. It had three colors for each of the three Leaders—blue, red, and green—bordered by a gold trim in a unique design.

Anwyn took the item gratefully, excited. "My first Gym Badge..."

Cilan smiled. "You earned it. Since you and your friend won both your matches, my brothers and I will even treat you to whatever you want today."

"Wow, really? That's awesome! Thank you!"

Anwyn remained gleefully giddy even as she returned to her friends, gripping the cool steel of the badge tightly in her palm. _ The Unova League better watch out—this is just the first of a long string of wins. I plan to take badges from each and every one of you Gym Leaders, and no force in the universe, especially that of Team Plasma, is going to stop me from reaching the end! _

* * *

><p><em>Time to reply to some of the reviews~<br>_

**_Flame User64_:** _XD I kind of laughed when I noticed you had Presea as your icon before I even read anything. But, that's beside the point of your review. Now, I've had this debate on which one of the dragons best suits N with a number of people; I happen to own both Black and White and have played them each twice to get a feel for which one felt more fitting to the player and which felt more fitting to N. I definitely see where you're coming from, and I would even as far as to agree with you when thinking of N as the Hero of Truth. I would also consider him the Hero of Truth in the sense that he wants to know whether his goals are the actual truth or not, like in Dragonspiral Tower when he decides to test his convictions and give the player a fighting chance to stop him rather than wiping him/her out then and there. However, it is my personal belief after playing both that N is more suited as the Hero of Ideals than that of the player. He's trying to create a idealistic world for his Pokémon friends, a world where they're separate from the evils of people, and a world where they are free to grow to their full potential. The only Pokémon he's spoken and grown up with were abused ones Ghetsis provided for him, therefore he's not really running on a pure 'truth'. The player, I think, is representing the truth better in the sense that not all Pokémon want to be separated from people, and not all Pokémon are as miserable living with them as Ghetsis lead N to believe. So, this more me just favoring Black over White, hence why I'm dong a story on Black rather than White. But both viewpoints definitely make sense. That's why there are two separate versions after all. On the blushing thing, that's a pretty natural reaction for young people, and Oz, who blushes the most, is like a kid. XD I can try to cut back on it, but we'll see. I try to let the characters write themselves most of the time. Thank you for your two cents; had fun writing this reply to it.  
><em>

__**PiecesBaby: **__Thank you for pointing out that dual-type correction! I ended up fixing that because I want to be as accurate as possible in here and didn't notice I'd left out its other type. Hence why reviews are so helpful, and glad you enjoyed the chapter~ Also, no idea how the heck I'm getting this far so fast. It probably won't last forever so enjoy it while I have the momentum going!  
><em>_

**_Ashley Eon_:** _Yes, I _really _do like to play with names. I think it gives characters more thought when you put in that kind of effort. I get the names from a site called Wikiname mostly, though also have a book with name meanings from around the world, which helps to clarify how legit they are. On Bianca, I'm not sure what exactly she plans to do yet... I'm having fun letting Anwyn and my versions of Cheren and Bianca sort of mold themselves and their own identities as I write. I think by the end she'll really find a goal to pursue with her __Pokémon, which is sort of hinted by Anwyn's mediator comment. It'll probably have something to do with that._


	5. Chapter V: Teamwork

**_Author's Note: _**_Read below for a note. Encountered a bit of a problem while going through and editing some earlier content. _

* * *

><p>Teamwork<p>

* * *

><p>"Amiri, use Double Kick!"<p>

The Deerling dug his hooves into the dirt, dashing forward at his opponent on the other side of the large playground. Young children cheered as the dual-type struck directly at Purrloin—his target—and pinned him to the ground. The dark cat hissed, stinging from the harshly executed super-effective move. He struggled to get free from under the fawn, scratching at his belly with sharp claws.

"Go, go! Go, Deerling, go!" a child chanted.

"Nuh-huh! Cheren's gonna win!" another argued. "Go Purrloin!"

_Kind of strange battling for an audience of little kids, _Anwyn thought, amused as she and Cheren continued to display the pleasures of Pokémon to the young preschoolers. _They think we're so good, even though we're just novices._

"Purrloin, Fury Swipes," Cheren ordered, as seriously as he could in his current predicament. He'd made a fan out of a small toddler who'd decided to cling to his leg. The look on his face was priceless—somewhere between embarrassment and annoyance. Anwyn had to bite down on one of her gums to keep herself from laughing at him.

Using the hook of his tail to snag Amiri's legs, Purrloin tripped the fawn and squeezed out from underneath him. He then delivered a more violent series of slashes, claws gleaming white. The duel-type's ears pinned back as he took the powered scratches, though he managed to get away by using his graceful agility.

Anwyn took advantage of his evasion. "Leech Seed!"

Amiri shot a seed from his flower, vines bursting forth and ensnaring the Dark-type. Red light emitted from the plant, causing Purrloin to mewl uncomfortably. The fawn, on the other hand, straightened, the sapped energy replenishing his strength.

"Alright, one more Double Kick should do it, Amiri," the brunette determined.

"Deeeeeeer!" He rushed over to deliver two more fleet kicks.

Cheren grunted, attempting to devise a strategy. "Cut it off!" he said. "Rip through it!"

The cat tried his best to comply, though his paws were bound up and stuck. He managed to free one, and severed through some of the vines, but he couldn't get through all of them fast enough. Amiri knocked the feline out with two powerful swings of his hind legs.

The children erupted in applause at Anwyn's victory. A whole mob of them practically attacked Amiri with hugs and pats. The fawn gained so much attention that the flower atop his head seemed to bloom more with his happiness, his ears wriggling and tail wagging.

"You got lucky, Anwyn," Cheren mumbled, returning Purrloin to his Poké Ball.

"Oh, shush. Luck had nothing to do with it."

"That was a great battle, you two!" An aide of the daycare waded her way over to them through her sea of children, clapping. "Thank you for taking the time to give the kids a demonstration. The Trainers I'd asked in town yesterday didn't show up, so I was in a real bind."

"It's no trouble at all," Anwyn assured. "This daycare's so close to Striaton anyway, and it gives us an excuse to spend a little more time together before we try traveling our own ways for awhile."

Bianca, sitting with a few of the kids, heard her explanation and frowned at the prospect of traveling alone, hugging her new Munna close. The Psychic-type hadn't warmed up much to anyone except her, still traumatized from its previous encounter with humans. The children could play with Tepig and Lillipup, but she had to keep Munna away from their hands.

"You're on the way to Nacrene City next if I'm not mistaken," the woman guessed.

Anwyn nodded. "Mm, that's right. There's another Gym there."

"That Gym supposedly has one of the most exceptional libraries in Unova," Cheren noted, throwing Snivy's Poké Ball and letting the snake outside. "A museum too, I believe. I'm rather eager to see it for myself. But, for now, this isn't a wasteful stop; we're getting in good practice."

"You're so cool, Mr. Cheren!" the child still latched onto his leg gushed, admiring his calm attitude.

In response, the Trainer's eyebrow twitched, wishing the excited kid would hurry and let go of him.

Anwyn nearly choked on her air in her attempt not to laugh, somehow managing to keep herself together. "Well... A-anyway..." She motioned to Oz, who grinned and stepped up to battle. "Hope you and Snivy are ready for another loss, Cheren."

"If you recall, Snivy won the last time they fought."

"W-we weren't as tough then!"

Shrugging, Cheren shook his discomfort and adjusted his glasses, thinking over some tactics. Once he formulated a plan of action, he held out a hand to signal the start of battle.

"Ms. Autumn! Ms. Auuutttttttttttuuummmmnnn!"

Everyone turned their attention towards the path leading out into the deeper part of Route 3. A small girl, presumably a part of the group of children at the daycare, ran up the road, her clothing a bit scuffled and dirty. Anwyn frowned.

"Jamie, dear, what is it," Ms. Autumn asked, hurrying down the stone stairs of the hill to meet her.

"O...Our class Pokémon... I was walking him like you told me, and... a-and..." Tears streamed down the girl's face, leaking onto the ground and seeping into the soil. Her caretaker pulled her into a hug, concerned.

"Don't cry... Take a deep breath and tell me what happened..."

Jamie hiccupped, rubbing her glossy eyes. Slowly, she spoke between sobs, "T-these mean guys came... a-and they took Bolts away from me..."

"What...? They took him?"

"U-uh-huh... T-they said I was being mean to Bolts and grabbed him... I-I couldn't do anything to stop them..."

Anwyn's frown twisted into a full-on scowl. _This has a certain group of people written all over it..._ She descended the stairs, putting a comforting hand on the child's head. "Did these mean guys dress really funny? In strange grey knight outfits?"

"Y-yeah, that sounds just like them..."

_Bastards..._ Anwyn mentally cursed, shaking her head. "Don't worry... I'll go get him back for you."

"R-really?"

"Yup."

"T-thank you, Miss Pokémon Trainer..."

"I'll go too," Cheren decided, Snivy darting up onto his shoulder. "We can battle another time. I can't sit around while people steal Pokémon from little kids..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"W-what about me," Bianca spoke up, standing. "You two could get hurt..."

"Exactly." Cheren gestured for her to sit back down, his expression stern. "Stay here and make sure nobody else shows up. It'll be much safer for both you and them."

"But Cheren..."

"I don't want you to get hurt again," he blurted.

Bianca blinked a few times, cheeks tinting a light shade of pink. Cheren, just realizing what had slipped out, turned away, refusing to say anything else. He strode down the stairs ahead of Anwyn, taking to the path west.

The brunette stared at him, a little surprised. She retrieved Amiri's Poké Ball from her bag. "Amiri, return."

The light collected the Deerling, much to the disappointment of the children. Once he was securely reclaimed, she rushed to catch up with her male friend, Oz close behind.

"Be careful, Anwyn!" Bianca called out.

"I will!"

It took Anwyn and Oz a couple of minutes of running to find Cheren with the brisk pace he was using to walk, somehow avoiding all the wild Pokémon scurrying around in the grass. She grabbed his arm, panting.

"That only took you fifteen minutes," the boy drawled as if having counted.

"W-what was that about...? 'I don't want you to get hurt again?'" Anwyn wheezed. "You sound like her Dad..."

"I do not. Don't compare me to someone like that," he snapped.

"It's not 'cause of what happened with the Venipede when we were kids, is it...?"

"Look, I said it's nothing," Cheren spat, clearly still embarrassed. "She just can't take care of herself properly sometimes, and she'd probably do something to get in the way if we brought her along."

"Hm... I guess you _were_ the one that rescued her all those years ago... You always go out of your way to make sure Bianca's not doing anything too risky—you initially freaked out when we told you what we did last night." Anwyn grinned, poking his side. "Aww... You're like a knight...~"

"...W-would you just be quiet? Don't make up stupid things like that."

Anwyn's grin became crooked, and she snickered. "Stupid things... huh... I didn't know you had things like that on your mind..."

"...Anwyn, I swear..."

"I wonder if that rational calm of yours would break to bits if I tricked Bianca into hiding away somewhere...~"

"Oshhhaaaa...~" Oz added in a singsong tone, trying to look lovey-dovey.

The boy grimaced, trudging ahead and looking less than pleased by her taunts. Snivy threw a foul glare back at the other Trainer and her partner, though they just laughed at both their reactions.

Her amusement and Cheren's awkward walking ceased when they finally found the perpetrators ducking into a cavern on the far side of a nearby cliff. They had a Pokémon with them—a black zebra with white stripes and a white mane. Keeping their distance, Cheren and Anwyn hid behind a few trees and watched them carefully, plotting their approach.

"That must be Bolts," Anwyn whispered, holding out her Pokédex. She figured they were far enough away that the noise of the machine wouldn't reach them.

_[Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon. Its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use their flashing manes to communicate with one another.]_

The Plasma grunts ushered the daycare's Pokémon into the cave and out of sight. Yells could be heard echoing from inside, obviously orders of some kind that they couldn't make out.

"I'm willing to bet the Pokémon they used against Bianca and I yesterday were also stolen from Trainers," Anwyn told her friend, fists curled tight. "They're willing to steal from people to achieve this liberation nonsense... It's sick."

Cheren put a hand to his chin. "That's Wellspring Cave, known for its distilled pools of mountain water," he clarified. "Not the best hiding place though—it has no other exit."

"So they've basically trapped themselves...?"

"Basically... They probably assume nobody's around to get in the way, so are stopping there temporarily."

Anwyn glanced down at Oz, then at Snivy. "Well, Purrloin and Amiri are still tired from our battle, but... We have Snivy and Oz... If you don't mind meddling, think we can take 'em?"

"Perhaps... If they're only using the Pokémon that they've stolen from the Trainers around this area, they shouldn't be too tough..."

The brunette nodded, and soon they were off and ready to intercept the plans of the thieving adults. They snuck up to the mouth of the cave with caution, but relaxed when they noticed there were only three grunts inside, with a sack full of Poké Balls prepared and waiting to be transferred into more secure metal cases. True to Cheren's knowledge, the cave didn't appear to be very large, and the majority of its terrain consisted of water. They really had no other place to go but out the way they came.

"This one had no Poké Ball. The girl with it was a child."

"That's fine. It doesn't seem like the battling type at all."

The Blitzle whinnied fretfully. One of the grunts pulled out a strange device that looked a bit like a shock collar, only it had a shape more like a harness and probably didn't shock with your everyday electricity, considering they'd have to deal with Electric-types. Before he could fix it on the poor zebra, Anwyn boldly stepped out to confront them.

"You guys really _are_ idiots. Pick better places to scheme."

Their heads whipped back at her in astonishment. One of them even recognized her—the man from the previous night had apparently been reassigned to lower leveled work with new partners.

"You!" he shouted. "Don't you have anything better to do? If you really want to give your Pokémon up that badly..."

"I'd _never_ give my Pokémon away to a slug like you," Anwyn mocked, spitting on the rocky floor in disgust. The man shook in anger.

"H-how dare you...!"

The other two grunts grabbed his shoulders to smother his fury, Cheren taking his place next to Anwyn when they reached into the sack for some random Poké Balls. Now that they were closer, they could see that the sack wasn't as full as they'd thought; they only seemed to have ten or so Poké Balls inside it.

"Don't just gawk," one of the grunts said coldly to his companions. "Let's take their Pokémon!"

The three men threw the Poké Balls they'd grabbed, calling forth—to no surprise—three Patrat. They seemed disappointed with the contents of their selections, but Cheren and Anwyn were quite thrilled.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado," Cheren commanded.

The snake leapt from his Trainer's shoulder and twirled rapidly on the ground, whipping up a vortex of wind and leaves. Oz, who'd thought of an idea, sprayed Water Gun into it, combining the two attacks into a twister of liquid grass. With a flick of his tail, Snivy flung the combination straight at the three Normal-types. Their eyes bugged out as they were blown off the ground and carried round and round by the attack, the water forcing them to hold their breath and the leaves slicing past and dealing damage. It spun until it hit the far wall of the cave and disappeared, releasing its three captives straight down into one of the cavern's pools.

The adults gapped at the two young Trainers, not sure whether to be impressed by their teamwork or infuriated at the level of weakness their stolen Pokémon were at.

"Are _all_ the Pokémon you collected this pathetic?" one grunt asked.

"It's not our fault; wimpy trainers catch wimpy Pokémon!"

"If they're all Patrat and Lillipup, we'll never win!"

"We could just overpower them ourselves... They're just kids..."

Cheren and Anwyn shot glowers at them, and in reply to the threat, Oz unsheathed his scalchop and summoned a blade of water from it. Snivy drew vines from his back, holding them out in warning.

"Tch! Let's just throw them all! One of these Pokémon is bound to be tough enough!"

They emptied the sack of all its containers, releasing one Pokémon after another. Most were more Patrats, though some were Lillipup and Purrloin as well. The Plasma members, despite their advantage in numbers, were outraged at the lack of diversity. Nonetheless, they all ordered the stolen Pokémon to attack, which they did out of the fear of being hurt by them.

Cheren and Anwyn were a little intimidated at being outnumbered, but they exchanged brief glances and nodded, thrusting out their hands and signaling together. "Wipe them out!"

Snivy wrapped one of vines around Oz, the otter firmly holding his scalchop sword in a tight grip. The snake then spun the Oshawott out like a top from a launcher, transforming him into a blur of blue as he zipped forward into the small platoon of Normal and Dark-types. His spinning momentum caused his Razor Shell to shred into all surrounding foes consecutively, dealing major damage. The Pokémon that were lucky enough to be out of the way were then put into the unlucky position of being thrown by Snivy, who used Vine Whip to grab and send Pokémon into Oz's swirling attack.

When Oz's spinning finally slowed, the glowing blade from his Razor Shell died down, and the Water-type wobbled back and forth, extremely dizzy. However, he'd successfully taken down a good portion of their opponents in a single blow. The remaining three or four Pokémon jumped on the otter, taking advantage of his swooning. Snivy intervened quickly enough though, protecting his ally with a few more lashes of Vine Whip. All the injured Pokémon, finally coming to terms with the fact that they were free from their confinement, chose to escape past Cheren and Anwyn rather than wait to be returned to their Poké Balls by people who weren't their Trainers.

"They're running away!" one of the grunts shouted anxiously.

"Dammit! Sage Gorm is going to have our heads!"

Analyzing the situation, the more mature grunt of the group could find no ultimatum to their problem. With the two Trainer's Pokémon still up and strong enough to land more attacks, they had no efficient way to endanger them. He growled, shoving the remaining Blitzle into a rock.

"Any more offenses from Trainers like you, and we'll get permission to bring stronger Pokémon," he warned, throwing a small packet of black dust from his belt pouch. The packet unexpectedly exploded in smoke, and Cheren and Anwyn had to cover their eyes to prevent them from watering. Amidst the confusion, the two friends were pushed aside by a few pairs of hands.

"S-Snivy, get rid of this smog," Cheren coughed.

The snake summoned a smaller variation of Leaf Tornado to suck the thick vapor away, dispersing it as it swirled about in the leafy wind. Peeling their eyes open, the Trainers noticed the thieves had fled, leaving the Blitzle behind.

"They got away!" Anwyn yelled heatedly. She turned on a heel to go after them, but Cheren stopped her by her arm.

"It's pointless to follow. Judging from what they said, they're planning to contact some all-important head of their little organization. That person undoubtedly has Pokémon we'd be unable to deal with at our level of skill. Snivy and Oz are exhausted as it is..."

"But...!"

"We saved the Blitzle," Cheren reminded, gesturing at the frightened Electric-type. "For now, that's enough, Anwyn. Keep blindly going after them and they'll mark you down for something painfully unpleasant..."

The girl growled between her teeth, though knew he was right. She calmed herself, pulling back her arm. "...Sorry..."

Sighing, Cheren kneeled low, evening out his tone. "Bolts, right...? Come here..." he whispered.

The zebra needed a bit of gentle persuasion before he made any move to come over, but eventually Cheren earned his trust, and the human checked over him for injury. To his relief, the poor Pokémon didn't need much more than a Potion or two to perk up, and he happened to be carrying quite a few items.

After treating the Blitzle, they exited Wellspring Cave and began to travel back to the daycare facility. Bianca, however, had decided to meet them halfway; they found her walking with Jamie near the crossroad leading down the rest of Route 3. She halted her trek after bumping into them, expression softening.

"Anwyn, Cheren—you're okay!"

The sight of the Pokémon with them shattered Jamie's tearstained demeanor. "Bolts!"

The Blitzle trotted over to the young girl, who threw her arms around his neck. More tears fell, this time from happiness. Cheren and Anwyn smiled warmly, the sight of her joy reward enough for their efforts.

"I'll never let you go again, Bolts. Never, ever, ever! Ms. Autumn will be so happy!"

The Blitzle neighed and licked her cheek, and she giggled at the ticklish feeling.

"You found him," Bianca said. "That's so great, you guys..."

"Mm..." Anwyn walked over and pat the child's head. "I'm glad..."

Jamie, in a fit of joy, rushed to hug Anwyn in thanks, which the brunette was more than happy to return. Cheren, on the other hand, froze awkwardly when it was his turn to receive a hug from her, really not the type to openly enjoy such affectionate acts.

"I-It's fine," he stuttered, dark blue eyes darting away to look out at nothing in particular. "R-really, let go..."

Jamie did so, giggling at his embarrassment, and then went back to hugging Bolts. Anwyn let out an exasperated sigh, jokingly, and shook her head.

"You're so good with kids, Cheren."

"Be quiet."

The blonde tittered, moving to stand between her two friends. "Now, now," she soothed. "No need to argue. It's a happy occasion."

"Whatever. We need to take this girl back to the daycare before wild Pokémon jump out and scare her."

"Ah, I can do that if you two want to get a head start," Bianca offered. "I know it's going to take awhile to get to Nacrene City, and we were planning to go separately anyway, so..."

Cheren's mouth twitched a little. "No. There might still be dangerous people around here; I'm going with you."

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to, Cheren... I know you really want to see Nacrene's library..."

His frown sunk even further down his face, and of course, Anwyn being Anwyn, she couldn't miss out on such a brilliant opportunity to tease him.

"But Bianca, he _does_ want to. He'd be _so_ upset if something happened out here to you," she explained sweetly, her eyes somewhat slanted.

The boy's eyes widened behind his glasses, unable to intake a breath. He angrily scowled at the brunette, to which she burst out laughing. Bianca, confused, tilted her head and shuffled her feet, unsure of how to add into the conversation.

"You're an idiot," Cheren hissed, irately turning on a heel and beginning the trip back to the daycare center. "Hurry and get going to Nacrene City—we'll meet you there, if you're not slow."

"I can come with you if you want," Anwyn offered loudly. "You know, to make sure everyone gets along nicely...~!"

"Save it!"

Bianca perplexedly gazed at Anwyn, her friend replying by gesturing after Cheren.

"Go on. If you two really don't mind letting me go, I'll be heading out," she said.

The blonde felt bittersweet about her decision, though respected her preference. After giving Anwyn a brief hug, she took Jamie's hand and began to lead her away from the crossroads, Tepig giving Oz a bow in farewell before following behind.

"Good luck, Anwyn... We'll see you really soon!"

The brunette smiled, nodding. "Mm. We'll meet up at the Gym!"

After Bianca disappeared from sight, Anwyn directed herself towards the southern road winding its way through foreign territory she'd not yet explored. Unlike the previous forests, this Route had a beautiful river flowing through it, and even from a distance she could see the reflection of sky upon it, the water painted with images of the puffy wisps of clouds floating high above the world's surface. Excited to get going, Anwyn lifted Oz into her arms and ran, too eager to walk.

"Oshhhaa!" The Oshawott held out his tiny arms to catch the wind, as if pretending Anwyn was a roller coaster hurtling on its way down a steep track.

"Those idiot grunts better hope I don't run into them!" she said, a few Pidove scattering into the air from the tall grass when she ran by. Truthfully, she half-hoped she did run into them. She was still livid that they'd gotten away, especially after what they did to the poor Blitzle, and Bianca's Munna the night before. Her dislike for this 'Team Plasma' seemed to grow more and more each day...

_It's so troubling... Annoying, really, _she thought, not paying much attention to where she ran. _I start my journey, this group of... cruel poacher types show up all over the region pretending they care about the good of Pokémon. They don't care... They're just... They're all just... so..._

She rammed into something firm, but wonderfully warm. Her skin brushed directly against what felt like cotton, the fabric carrying a very subtle, cool scent which reminded her slightly of the air after a rain shower. These sensations caused her to pause a few seconds before checking to see what delightful thing she'd run into. She wished she hadn't looked up.

"That's a unique way to say hello..."

Anwyn froze, heat rising to her face. Breathing shakily, she jumped back, shocked cobalt gaze meeting a playful lighter blue.

"Shall I back up and crash into you next? Is that a more customary greeting?"

"..._N_...?"

The young man's lips curved into a gentle smile, and he waved at her, the many metallic golden bracelets on that wrist clanking rhythmically in response to the motion.

"We meet again. A pleasure, really," he said.

"What are you doing standing in the middle of the road?" she blurted, struggling to fight off the sheer humiliation of her previous thoughts.

"The middle of the path? I believe you mean the middle of the grass in the middle of nowhere."

"Huh...?" She glanced around, confirming his comment; she really had strayed from the road, ridiculously far from it in fact. "W-well... I-It's none of your business telling me where I'm standing!" she huffed. "What are you doing here?"

The young man hummed thoughtfully, considering her question. "What am I doing here...?" he repeated, sounding rather unsure himself. "Well... This _is_ a place where Trainers travel... You're here, aren't you?"

"You said you felt bad about being a Trainer!"

"Mm, yes, I do," he mused, fiddling with a strange cube accessory hanging from a chain on his belt. "Still, even I need to go places... My friends depend on it, you see."

She couldn't exactly argue with the fact that traveling was open to everyone, though his presence still irked her. "Y-you know what, point is, I don't want to talk to a person who's so consumed with the ideas Team Plasma is spreading..."

With that said, she tried to ditch him, but he had other plans, sticking to her like her shadow.

"You really hate them, don't you? Team Plasma, their ideals..."

"Yeah, I really do," she mumbled, glaring back at him. "Quit following me!"

"I'm on my way to Nacrene City," he explained, completely brushing off her demand. "I assume that's the destination you've also set for yourself."

Anwyn forced her focus forward, finally finding her way back onto the road. He continued to tail her even when she sped up to the near point of a jog. Groaning, she eventually answered his question. "Yes, I'm going to Nacrene. Why do you care?"

He, somehow, pushed past her, turning to walk backwards. "Well, honestly, I'm quite lost. I've never been an expert navigator, and seeing as you clearly have an idea of where you're going, tagging along with someone who knows their way is beneficial to me."

Anwyn halted, nearly choking Oz when she squeezed her arms closer to her chest. "No way are you going with me!" she shouted, other people on the Route and even Pokémon stopping to watch them.

"Why not? I promise I won't be in the way, and we're already acquainted."

"I don't want some creep like you stalking me! Go find someone else!"

His smile sunk, though his eyes remained unchanged, holding their innocence. A tinge of pure hurt, for the smallest moment, spread over him, taking Anwyn aback.

_...Does he really not understand? After how he acted in Accumula..._

"...Well, I suppose I wouldn't want to be a hindrance. Very well." The young man began to take his leave, sighing lightly. "I'm normally not very comfortable with people... But, you're somewhat... easier to be around..."

Guilt jolted up Anwyn's spine, the genuine nature of his statement somewhat softening her opinion as well as her reluctance to his offer. He really didn't come across as a bad person when his personality shined through his lack of discernable emotion... Not that she'd gotten entirely over her apprehensions with him by any means, but...

"...If you're really lost, I'm not going to let you go out by yourself. You don't look to be that... sensible," she relented, quiet.

N paused on the other side of the bridge they were on, rotating back around to face her. They said nothing for what seemed like hours, the young man either unsure of how to answer her or unsure of how to express gratitude. Regretting her kindness a bit, Anwyn bit her lip, bothered by the silence. She hopped off the bridge and continued down the road, shaking her head.

"Follow if you want, or don't... Doesn't matter to me either way," she yelled back.

N studied her with interest, then took up her offer and went back to following her, keeping his distance this time. His smile reformed soon enough, the young man nothing short of curious.

_Anwyn... I don't really understand you, but perhaps... taking the time to test your truth will change that... Especially if I'm to become the hero that stops you..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, due to editing purposes, the review replies and author's note for this chapter have accidentally been saved over. Again, really sorry, but hopefully no harm done. To all new readers, remember to leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll be more careful in the future when it comes to fixing up some mistakes. <strong>  
><em>


	6. Chapter VI: The Spark That Stirs Change

**_Author's Note:_** _Wow, major, major character development done in this chapter... Phew... I hope I managed to write it well, and that readers enjoy it; I had quite a bit of fun with it. And... that's really all I have to say... _

_Oh, quick note though, apparently the __story stopped sending out alerts yesterday for some reason... Not sure why, but, in light of that in case it doesn't fix itself, be sure to find and check the story even if you don't receive an alert_. _I'd feel bad if you waited for a new chapter that's already out. XD_

_Onto the story!_

* * *

><p>The Spark That Stirs Change<p>

* * *

><p>The warm orange sun began to sink past the brilliant hues of the horizon, preparing to hand off the remaining hours of the day to the guidance of the moon. Mixtures of fading light colored the forest life, casting a spell over nature and beckoning its creatures to rest. Patrat retreated back into their holes while Pidove nestled into the hollows of trees where their nests were built. This only signaled the start of another long night in Unova...<p>

Anwyn checked the map her mother had provided for her, scanning for the shortest possibly way to reach the gate into Nacrene City. The sooner she reached civilization, the sooner N would be out of her hair. Still, as close as she was to the city, she wasn't nearly close enough. She'd gotten caught up in quite a few battles and had needed time to gather her bearings on multiple occasions.

_At least he hasn't said anything else weird since we started traveling like this... _she admitted to herself. _But wish he'd go away..._

"We must stop."

Anwyn almost jumped at his voice. Regaining her composure, she glanced back at him. "What...? We're almost there..."

"Your Oshawott... He's tired."

She turned her gaze down at Oz. The otter sat tiredly on the grass, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion. Between the fierce battling from earlier and the fights they'd dealt with on the road, every fiber of his being screamed for a break. Anwyn felt a surge of guilt at pushing him this much.

"Pokémon that aren't nocturnal are more easily agitated when disturbed at night," N explained casually, stretching an arm. "It'd be best to camp and continue traveling in the morning."

Anwyn grimaced at the suggestion. She _really_ didn't want to have to camp with her new companion if she could avoid it... But, overall, her preferences weren't as important as Oz's health. She sighed, folding her map and returning it to her bag.

"Fine... But you're sleeping at least a yard away," she warned him, setting her stuff down on a tree stump over by a wide space of land.

He shrugged, smiling, and joined her in their makeshift campsite. He had no belongings to sort out, so simply sat himself on the ground against the trunk of a tree, arms crossed over his lap.

While Anwyn prepared her sleeping bag and a small electric lantern, Oz tilted his head at N, tiredly pushing up and trekking over to him. The green-haired Trainer raised an eyebrow, to which the otter hesitated.

"You're not afraid, are you...?" N asked the Water-type.

Indignant to such an accusation, Oz whipped his head side-to-side, hopping up on the human's leg and folding his arms. N removed his black and white hat and placed it upon the otter's head. The hat, being too big for him, slowly slipped down Oz's face in a comical way. N chuckled at the sight, and Oz sat, still trying to look tough, though much more relaxed.

"What a brave knight you are," the young man commented, his expression gentle.

"Osshhaa... wott..."

Anwyn stared at her partner and his new friend. N suddenly didn't unnerve her, not after seeing that... He softened so much around Pokémon, almost turning into a different person... Or maybe... he was always like that... Maybe she hadn't given him much of a chance—judging him before really getting to know him.

She softened herself, unable to help but smile. "...You really love Pokémon, don't you, N?"

"Of course... I told you, they're my friends..."

"And you can hear them speak..."

"It's not that I can hear them speak, necessarily," N clarified, flicking his eyes up to meet hers. "It's just that everyone else doesn't listen."

Anwyn pondered his words, strangely moved by them. Yet, at the same time, she didn't quite understand what he meant. Sinking down onto the plush material of her sleeping bag, she took a deep breath. _I think I really have misjudged him... _

"I've been living with Pokémon ever since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than it is with people," he explained wistfully in continuation to their conversation. The corners of his lips pushed down a bit, forcing a frown. "This Oshawott... He speaks with much fondness of you."

"...I see..." Sympathetic, but still unconvinced, Anwyn chose to humor him, waving her hand. "Okay then... Ask Oz something and tell me what he says..."

Rather than finding her skepticism offending, N seemed amused by it, focus returning to Oz. "Oshawott... Would you tell me what kind of Trainer Anwyn is...?"

Oz wagged his flipper, then grinned, standing again and making a little 'ahem' before proceeding to speak.

"Osha, osha! Oshawott! Wott~ Osha! Osha! Oshawott—Osha!"

All words Anwyn heard were cries of his name as he gave N what seemed to be a detailed speech. The young man nodded as he did, his face going through a spectrum of different expressions. If N really couldn't hear Pokémon and was playing a joke on her, he had some pretty impressive acting skills... He took it so seriously.

When Oz finally stopped, N hummed, drawing his gaze back up at the girl. She tipped her head curiously. "Well...? What did he say?"

N smiled again. "Your full name is Anwyn Hale... You were born and raised in Nuvema Town by your mother and are very close to your best friends: Cheren Aderhold and Bianca Everett. You were given the Pokédex to start off a journey to see the world."

Anwyn recoiled, her mouth falling open and eyes outgrowing the size of the moon. N continued talking as if indifferent to her shock.

"Despite your insistence to oppress Pokémon for such a task, this Oshawott trusts you for some reason. That's good," he praised.

"H-h-how the...?" The brunette shook her head, trying to contain her shock. "Wait, I don't oppress my Pokémon..."

"Ahh, but you do, you see," N spoke, somewhat sad. "For that is what all Trainers do, even one strange as you are..."

_Did he just call _me _the strange one...? _she thought exasperatedly. _That's just wrong; I'm the normal one here! _

"If you need further proof, take into consideration the way you saddle the Pokémon friends you acquire with names..."

Anwyn's surprise dulled to seriousness. "I don't 'saddle' them with my nicknames... I'll suggest them first and see how they take to them. If they don't like what I think of, I won't call them that—or anything. Oz happens to like his name, Amiri too..."

"Osha!" Oz agreed, nodding.

At that, N had no counter reply. He simply hummed, as per his usual habit, and closed his eyes in thought. The night's wind tugged at his hair and clothing, tussling his bangs and the flaps of his white jacket. It occurred to Anwyn that this was the first she'd seen fully of his face, as the dark shadow produced by his hat had blocked the little details of his facial features during their first encounter. He had the young look of one not too much older than her, his skin pale and bordered by many strands of green. He appeared to like checkerboard colors... Under his jacket, he wore a jet black undershirt, and the wrist not strewn with gold bracelets had been adorned with a black band, metal squares running across the center of it. He also had a necklace which reminded her somewhat of molecule or an atom, two rings colored a light blue and yellow surrounding its black center...

Anwyn kicked herself for studying him so extensively, offering one last remark to their talk of morals. "...Maybe we don't exactly agree... on that standpoint... What Pokémon really want... what's best for them... But we both love Pokémon... That's enough, isn't it...?

Peeking out at her through one eye, he said, "Yes... For now..."

The brunette took that as a positive, despite the 'for now' being a bit of an odd add. She went back to assembling things from her bag.

"So, since Oz just told you such an extensive biography..." She shot a little glare at the otter, Oz tittering. "Mind if I ask about you?"

"Feel free."

"Well... How old are you? Where are you from?"

"I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen. As per my hometown, I'm afraid I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to; I'm not sure myself."

Anwyn blinked, though decided prying into that kind of personal business would be rude and moved on. "Can you at least tell me your name? Your actual name?" she asked.

"You silly girl, I already told you that. My name is N."

"Oh come on! That so can't be your real name—it's just one letter!"

He laughed, shrugging in surrender. "Alright, I'll admit it. It's a shortened version of my name, but remains my name nonetheless."

Anwyn pouted. "It's going to bother me if you don't tell me. Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee~?"

"I think I'll just leave it to your imagination. If I told you, I'd ruin all this mystery I've built up for myself."

"T-that's mean!" The girl spat, crossing her arms. "You're not any fun..."

Taking enjoyment in her frustration, N gestured his hand sideways. "Next question?"

"Psh, fine... Why are you going to Nacrene anyway? ...There isn't going to be another speech, is there...?"

"Mm, no, I don't believe so... I wanted to visit the museum there. I've heard it has quite a few... interesting exhibits..."

Anwyn groaned, and then let out a sigh, his answer not as interesting as she would've guessed. "You sound like Cheren saying that..."

"Oh? Is that bad?"

"It depends really. He's really smart, but sometimes he thinks he knows better than everyone else, which can get on my nerves."

"I see..."

"He's a great friend though," she admitted. "Always there when you need him..."

N tilted his head, the girl speaking up again before he could say anything.

"Speaking of friends, you must have some Pokémon, right? I'd be surprised if you didn't with all you say about them."

N scratched his neck, formulating his reply. "Indeed," he said. "I have a number of friends whom I can depend on when I need support... I only have one friend with me at the moment, however."

Giddy and inquisitive, Anwyn leaned forward on her hands. "Can I meet your friend...? Huh, huh? I want to see what kind of Pokémon it is..."

The young man suddenly seemed hesitant, becoming more serious. "...That may not be the best idea. He does not take well to other humans..."

Anwyn's heart sunk. "Oh, come on... You said yourself Oz trusts me for a weird reason you don't get. Let me see him..."

N searched her expression as he considered her request, still uncertain. Anwyn tried to round her eyes and whimper like a Lillipup begging for a treat, an action he didn't quite understand, though smiled at anyway. Sighing, he reached to his belt, unlatching a Poké Ball from it.

"I suppose I'll take any excuse to allow my friends out of these horrible contraptions," he said, pressing the button on the device.

The sphere opened and released a large quantity of light, Anwyn brimming with excitement at what form it would take. When the energy flaked off into small sparkles, the Pokémon inside revealed to be much larger than she'd expected. The creature stood on two legs, body covered in thick, dark fur. It had a narrow muzzle, same with its eyes and ears, which were accented with scarlet markings. Its claws were also red, same with its long, bushy mane. The fur of its mane naturally tied near the bottom by a turquoise jewel, the strands coming out the other side curling up like a fox tail.

The Pokémon growled immediately upon seeing Anwyn, scrutinizing her and deeming her an enemy. The girl just impatiently flung up her Pokédex, seeing no threat whatsoever.

_[Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Zorua. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents.]_

"_That's_ a Zoroark?" Anwyn awed. "Those are so incredibly rare. Wow." She darted up to the Dark-type, thrilled over the chance to meet him. "Hi there! I'm Anwyn!"

She tripped back when the fox roared loudly in protest to her sudden approach. The icy irises of his eyes blazed in an angry glow, and in one fluid motion, the Zoroark bared his fangs, a torrential charge of fire building within his gapping maw. The flames danced within Anwyn's frightful gaze, rendering her motionless. All she could see was the fire... Through her eyes, in her mind... Fire... Just fire...

"Zoroark, stop!"

The Dark-type froze in place, the smoldering power swirling at the back of his throat snuffing out instantly at the command. He slowly stepped away from Anwyn, ears pinning back into his fur as he turned to face N.

"I understand, my friend, but you cannot blatantly use Flamethrower in such a way," his Trainer scolded calmly. The edgy fox lowered down apologetically, flexing his claws.

Standing, N walked over and stroked his Pokémon's ears, making his way over to Anwyn. Oz had already rushed to her side, trying to bring her back to reality by tapping her arm. She had gone off in her own world, consumed by panic. The young man kneeled beside her, snapping his fingers in front of her.

"He won't hurt you now. Wake up."

Anwyn could barely hear him. Her mind taunted her, displaying image after image of a house in flames, the wood crumbling around her young form as she tried to escape, only to be blocked by a shadowy figure. Trapped in both mind and memory, Anwyn began to tremble, the mental haze of embers clogging her lungs. The figure in her mind then reached out towards her, ready to grab her arm.

"No!" she shouted, jolting to her feet and knocking over a troubled N. Zoroark rushed to catch his Trainer, though Anwyn continued to freak out, unable to tell reality from memory.

"L-leave me alone! Get away from me...!"

"W-what...?" N pulled himself back up with Zoroark's help, offering her a hand. "Anwyn, calm down—"

She backed up and slammed harshly into a thin tree, causing the foliage to shake wildly. A small sleeping Pokémon—black and yellow with a long tail and round ears—plummeted down from a high branch directly onto Anwyn's head. Frightened by the fall, sparks flew from the Pokémon's cheeks and it burst into a powerful fit of lightning, shocking both itself and Anwyn.

This managed to break N's steady composure, and he tensed, hurrying to amend the situation before the electrified attack could kill her.

"Quickly, you must remove it," he told his Pokémon friend.

Reluctant, though compliant to the words of his longtime partner, the Dark-type quickly came to the rescue of the one he'd nearly charred into ashes. Claws glowing crimson, he slashed the zapping Pokémon, sending it tumbling off Anwyn before it could do her any major harm. It landed a few feet away, the Night Slash strong enough to deplete its energy in a single blow.

The Thunderbolt hurt a lot, but it had done a little good, forcing Anwyn back to her senses. Her body still trembled, more from the electricity than the fear now. She lifted her Pokédex after catching her breath.

_[Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membranes and released while it is gliding.]_

_A-An... Emolga... _Inspecting the poor squirrel laying defeated in the grass, she saw that it had sustained pretty severe injuries from Zoroark's blow. She felt bad, being the cause of the mess, and decided not to leave it that way. She shakily reached for a Poké Ball, tossing it out to capture the dual-type.

It took nearly no time at all for it to seal closed, the capture successful. Anwyn attempted to get up and retrieve it, but felt unpleasantly tingly and fidgety. A warm hand caught her wrist before she stumbled over, another warm touch pushing on her back. The hand belonged to N, while Zoroark helped her steady from behind.

"...Are you alright?" the young man asked.

"...Y...Yes..."

His eyes were fixated on her new Emolga's Poké Ball, the emotion in them negative, perhaps disappointed. Still, apparently his concern for her wellbeing had become more important to him at the moment; he even let go of her wrist to collect the Poké Ball for her.

"...T-thank you, N..." Anwyn murmured, taking the sphere.

"...You should sit down..."

"...M-mm..."

She limped back over to her sleeping bag with Zoroark's help, carefully sitting. Afterwards, the fox removed its claws from her, and she reached to scratch his ears. This affectionate thank you surprised the Dark-type after what he'd done to scare her in the first place. He endured his discomfort and allowed her to touch him, albeit wary.

For awhile, neither Trainer found the means to speak nor comment on what had happened. N watched Anwyn, relaxing more when her trembles died down and became less violent. However, bothered by his suspicions, he tasked himself with collecting some broken branches around the forest floor, tossing them into a pile in the middle of their campsite. He then built a circle of stones around it, making sure each rock was evenly spaced.

Anwyn quirked an eyebrow, confused. _W...What is he... doing...?_

Once finished with his work, N stood up straight and pointed at his creation. "Zoroark, if you would, please use your power to make a campfire..."

Immediately taking the opportunity to get away from Anwyn's patting, Zoroark jumped over to the collection of wood, igniting the pieces with a Flamethrower.

Anwyn yelped, hugging her knees in an attempt to get away from the blazing inferno, her shivers returning.

N stared at her, genuinely shocked. "...You're pyrophobic..."

The brunette said nothing, Oz worriedly squeezing between her knees and hugging her.

"...I don't understand... How can you be afraid of fire... when..."

"I-It's none of your business, okay!" Anwyn snapped. "I hate fire! It kills everything!"

He shrunk back at her spiteful statement, Zoroark growling. Silently, N beckoned the fox to lay by a tree fairly close to Anwyn's designated area, descending down to the ground and leaning back into the Pokémon's soft fur. He picked up his hat from where Oz had dropped it, using it to hide his eyes.

"...I'm sorry if that was inconsiderate..."

Anwyn poked her head out just enough for her eyes to show, a little embarrassed at her own behavior. "N-no... Please don't apologize... I'm stupidly sensitive to it..."

His fingers twisted locks of Zoroark's mane, causing the Dark-type to purr out a satisfied noise of contentment. "I myself find fire to be rather pretty... It's comforting..."

"...Eh...?"

He gestured gently towards flickering glow of the campfire. "In the depths of night, when it's cold and dark, a fire can be very reassuring... When contained like this, it provides all around it with protection and warmth, and its light drives away danger..."

She attentively listened to him as he went on offering poetic pieces of solace, his soft voice flowing out onto the breeze as if belonging to nature itself. It soothed her, despite her close proximity to the very thing she feared so much. Feeling less stiff, she let go of her knees and looked out at him, her breathing back to a normal rate of speed.

"I think you'll find, if you give it a chance, fire can not only be a comfort, but a lifesaving ally... It's just a matter of learning how to tame it." He flicked up his hat, chuckling a bit. "Tame your fear first, and then fire will obey without question... Until then, I'll stay right here and make sure nothing provokes it to scare you."

_N... _Anwyn smiled, elevated by the amount of support. "... T-thank you..."

"Thank you...?"

"Yeah," she laughed, despite herself. "Maybe once I've tamed that inner fire, I'll tell you about it someday..."

N blinked slowly, unsure what to make of her comment. Anwyn pressed the button on the Poké Ball she'd almost forgotten about before he could really think on it, letting out the Emolga from earlier. The squirrel panted weakly, barely awake and still aching.

"Poor thing... I'm really sorry for everything that happened," Anwyn whispered, tracing her hand along the thin cape between its arms and body.

"Emoool..."

A rain of yellow berries suddenly showered down on her, N having thrown them from his pocket. Anwyn struggled to grab them all, flinging a rather irritated glare his way.

"W-what was that for?" she spat.

"Those are Sitrus Berries. It'll make that Emolga feel better," he explained, back to brooding over the fact that she'd caught it right in front of him.

Pinching one of the fruits between her fingers, she offered it to the Emolga, the squirrel taking to it gratefully. After finishing one, it grabbed another, and then another after that until it felt completely over its pain. Anwyn giggled, petting the small Pokémon's velvet coat.

"It's not exactly a planned capture... But I guess we'll be traveling together from now on," Anwyn told it.

"Emol! Emool!" With a flap of its arms, it took to the air and landed atop Anwyn's hat again. Its tail swished playfully back and forth, perhaps acting friendly as an apology for the rampant Thunderbolt.

The brunette giggled some more. "Alright, nickname time... Boy or girl..."

"That Emolga is female," N clarified quickly. "But I don't think you should continue giving them na—"

"Karine," Anwyn spoke loudly. "I'll name her Karine..."

In response, the Emolga gripped Anwyn's head affectionately, an action that surprised N. When Karine slid down her new Trainer's arm to greet Oz, Anwyn gave her companion a bright grin.

"'Karine' means 'beloved friend'... I'm naming her that because... my new friend N was the one that helped me meet her..."

The young man's eyes widened, his breath hitching in his throat. Anwyn twirled a strand of her hair, wondering if the proposal had rubbed him the wrong way with all his opposition to catching Pokémon.

"We're... friends...?"

Amazed he'd actually replied, she slowly nodded. _I was wrong about you... You're still pretty weird, but... _She loosened up, speaking the sentiment aloud. "Yeah... We're friends."

N, as if shy and trying to find something to distract himself, reached for his necklace, not directly looking at her as he fiddled with it. "...I've never had a human friend before..."

"Well, there's a first for everything," Anwyn said, attention glued to Zoroark now. "Hm... Your turn for a name, stuffy fox."

Both the Dark-type and his Trainer snapped up their heads, bewildered. Anwyn pointed at the Pokémon.

"Got it. You're Barron," she decided. "It means 'noble warrior'."

The Zoroark snuffed, trying to act as though the new name bothered him. She could tell the fox kind of liked it, however.

N quietly aimed his line of sight towards the ground again. "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't name my Pokémon..."

"Oh, but you're getting a nickname too."

His face went blank. "...Pardon me?"

"'N' is too weird a name! And since you won't tell me your full name, it's payback," she teased, snickering evilly. "Besides, you sort of... remind me of a Pokémon... Don't worry! I'll make it good. It has to start with an 'N' at least..."

"...That's... really not necessary... I—"

"Nathan...? No... Nick? Mm, not quite..."

"A-Anwyn..."

She drew her gaze up at the star filled sky, the majestic sight giving her a simple, but suiting idea.

"I like... Night..."

N blinked. "...Night? Isn't that as much of an odd name as N?"

"Mm-mm..." Anwyn held up a finger, speaking matter-of-factly. "It's... not exactly a name... It has no specific meaning, being a word... But you're not exactly normal anyway, so a normal name just wouldn't cut it... And the blackness of the night seems to... match you well..."

N could only stare. Zoroark raised a brow at his Trainer's unusual change in behavior.

Yawning, Anwyn removed her hat and tucked herself inside her sleeping bag, letting Amiri out of his Poké Ball so he could meet Karine as well as sleep out under the moon with the rest of them. After getting acquainted, the otter, squirrel, and fawn curled up against their Trainer, basking in the warmth of the fire and drifting off into the land of dreams.

"I think... I'll be going to bed... I've had a long day," Anwyn murmured, eyes fluttering closed. "Goodnight... Night... Heh heh... That sounds so funny to say..."

N, still somewhat unmoving, continued to watch her peaceful form, even after sleep claimed her. The gentle motions of her breathing were a tranquil wonder to witness, the serenity of her Pokémon the same... What was it that compelled Pokémon to find such happiness with her...? More importantly, why he hadn't stopped her from capturing yet another Pokémon when the chance presented itself? To keep his cover...?

He closed his eyes, shutting the nagging questions and thoughts out.

"...Goodnight, Anwyn..."

* * *

><p><em>Review replies:<br>_

**_Flame User64_:** _Just a simple thank you for pointing out the error this time. XD I fixed it; I usually end up having to fix chapters a ton after posting them. And interesting comparisons to ToS characters there! I agree somewhat. They really do seem like those three. Kind of amusing, actually.  
><em>

_**Ashley Eon:** I know, right? Cheren's so stubbornly adorable like that. XD It's so fun to mess with him sometimes... He makes it so easy. As per the fighting, yeah, I know I can make it simple, but I needed to do it in a way that wasn't too short, and of course, wanted to have Cheren and Anwyn combine some epic teamwork... Hence... the chapter title! Trust me, I doubt I'll be making battles too interesting unless I really have to. I'm not the best at writing them out._


	7. Chapter VII: Dragon Skull

_**Author's Note:**__ What the hell, Fanfiction? I spend all this time finishing this chapter today and then the Document Manager crashes! Oh well... At least it seems to be working enough now for me to post this, finally. Sorry for the wait, readers. I intended to have this up sooner._

_Yes, I know, I caved and ended up giving Anwyn an Emolga despite Deerling winning the initial poll. When thinking how to do Chapter VI, I decided I wanted to have Anwyn catch a Pokémon while N was watching, though I needed one that'd be believably accessed where they were... I also kind of liked the idea of her training an Emolga. In my opinion, it's a rather underrated Pokémon that's fun to train up; I had one in my first Black team and ended up loving it. But, considering Emolga won some votes anyway in the poll, I figured no one would really complain. I think it turned out well._

_And with that, onto reading~_

* * *

><p>Dragon Skull<p>

* * *

><p>"There it is! That's the gateway up there!"<p>

N scouted ahead curiously, his vision meeting with a large rectangular building straight down the path of their travel. There were signs of a heavily populated area just beyond it, indicating they'd reached their destination. He shrugged, slipping a hand into one of his pockets. "Indeed."

"This Route took much longer to get through than I anticipated," Anwyn whined. Her shoes kicked up loose stones as she walked, tossing them out of her way. "Still, traveling with you has been a lot more fun than I expected, Night!"

"My name is N."

"Tough. You want to talk to Pokémon? I'll treat you like a lovable Pokémon and give you a name."

N scratched the back of his neck. "Are all girls as hard to deal with as you?"

"Well, no, not all—w-wait, excuse me?"

"My, interaction with people truly is stifling."

"...You're just asking to get punched..."

Brushing off her threat, N halted near the gaping entrance of the gateway, whipping off his hat in an elegant manner and bowing with his arm bent.

"After you," he offered regally, the scruffy wisps of his hair shrouding his eyes.

Anwyn laughed lightly, shaking her head as she partook in the polite gesture. "You're weird..."

He followed silently, reapplying his hat as he went. The gateway produced a refreshing atmosphere as the duo traversed through it, Anwyn finding consolation in its friendly workers and electronic bullion boards that whizzed by on the walls above video monitors. From what she could see on the nearest monitor as she passed by, the screen displayed images of Nacrene's most popular tourist's sights, along with tidbits of information on their history.

Flashing their Trainer Cards to the gatekeeper on the other side, N and Anwyn stepped out into the new city, presented with a sanctuary of inventive wonder. The streets were paved with beautiful arrays of bronzed cobblestone, a set of century old train tracks running along the southernmost area. Activity bustled everywhere, mostly from groups discussing trends Anwyn had never heard before, being from such a small town in the country. The girl twirled in place, absorbing the splendor of the many warehouses and stores.

"This place is huge!" she exclaimed.

Oz spun around in circles to mirror her. "Osshhhaaa~"

"What a peculiar landscape this city has," N observed, moving to look around. "Is that what attracts all these flocks of people...?"

In his intense effort to draw in mental notes, a trio of young people bumped into him. One of the two girls grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm in a huff, narrowing a glare.

"Watch it, creep! And get some new threads—you look awful!"

The young man stared blankly, at first unfazed by the insult. Soon though, his fingers gripped into the brim of his hat, pulling the lid down and casting a shadow over his face. His lips were stiff and unmoving, curved low in a frown. When the girl who'd confronted him, still annoyed, rudely pestered him for an apology, Anwyn scowled, rushing over to his defense.

"Hey, you ran into him, not the other way around. Back off," she warned.

The girl melodramatically gasped, flipping her hair. "All I want is an apology. Is that too much for the mute? Huh?"

N didn't dignify her with a response, tipping his head even lower towards the ground. The girl huffed, merely turning her back on the two Trainers before being ushered away by her friend and boyfriend. "Weirdo!" she shouted, seizing her chance to get the last word.

Anwyn growled through her teeth, tempted to have Oz to shoot Water Gun at such a disrespectful moron. Snuffing out the heat of the moment, she glanced up at her friend, tugging on his sleeve. "Night? You okay...?"

"Yes," he replied quickly. "You needn't worry."

"You really do seem to have trouble communicating with people..."

His expression didn't change, soft eyes peering off into space. Anwyn let go of his jacket, moving in front of him and forcing his attention to center upon her

"Don't worry about it; I won't let idiots talk to you like that," she assured. "And the only one allowed to call you a weirdo is me."

At that, N chuckled, peeking out from behind his shadow. He lifted a hand, laying it on the girl's head through her hat. "Quite. All privileges of insult are yours alone."

"That's right!" Anwyn grinned and crossed her arms, Oz trotting over to hug N's leg. He brightened a bit at their sympathy, which pleased her.

"Well, shall we head to the museum? With any luck, my other friends might already be there."

"I'm afraid I've just remembered some other business I need to attend to... We'll have to part ways here."

Anwyn blinked and frowned, his response opposite of what she'd expected. She felt her mood sink in a negative decline. "But we just started traveling together," she said sadly. "Besides, I thought you wanted to see the museum..."

"I do, but I have other important matters concerning some of my other friends..."

The girl hedged her gaze to the side, reluctant to let him go, which certainly was ironic, considering her initial discomfort with him. She eventually conceded to his wishes, her voice quiet. "I guess..."

He smiled gently, as if sensing her dislike of the situation. "Don't fret. Out paths will cross again before you know it," he promised.

"Mm..."

Reaching down to unlatch Oz from his leg, he patted the otter and then turned to go on his way, waving over his shoulder. Anwyn cupped her hands and called out to him.

"See you soon, Night! Tell Barron I'll miss him!"

He seemed to laugh at the prospect of telling his Zoroark such information, though his head bobbed up and down in a nod, enough of an answer to satisfy the brunette. He soon vanished within the sea of people flooding the road, leaving no trace of his presence whatsoever.

Anwyn sighed. _Should've asked if he had a Xtransceiver... Oh well... _She shook her head, psyching herself up. "Okay! No time to mope—have a museum to find! Let's go, Oz!"

"Osha!"

Taking to the streets, Anwyn and Oz found themselves swept up in a whole new world, one far from the places they'd experienced before. Music filled the air with sweet, unnamed melodies, often distracting a fascinated Oz to the point where Anwyn had to forcibly drag him away from watching the local guitarists. There were many venders trying to auction off paintings as well. One even asked if she'd be willing to pose with her Pokémon for a portrait, which had both flattered and tickled her interest until she'd learned the outrageous price for such a task. The crowd only got busier as the morning progressed, and it felt like she hadn't gotten anywhere at all.

"This is cool, but ridiculous," Anwyn groaned, dodging some more hustling citizens. She grabbed a Poké Ball from her bag, tossing it up and calling Karine out into the air.

"Emoool!" the squirrel cried, gliding above Anwyn's head as her Trainer caught her falling Poké Ball.

"Karine, I need you to search around and find the museum for me. I'm totally lost."

Giving the human an airborne salute, the dual-type caught the wind and ascended higher, taking rest on the tiled roof of a warehouse. She scanned the city for a place that matched Anwyn's description, an ear perking up once one was found. She then jumped off the ledge and soared back down towards her waiting Trainer, pointing in the direction it'd been in.

"Emool! Emol!"

Anwyn rejoiced at her success "Lead the way!"

At her command, Karine flew off, Anwyn and Oz following on foot. They weaved through the droves of people and finally made their way out onto a wider road with a large structure situated behind neatly constructed brick fences. The massive building loomed over the entire town much like a pinnacle of its artistic pride, its walls and windows kept clean and sparkling in the sun. A metal plate on the front of one of the fences had engraved lettering that read: Nacrene Museum – Open 8:00am to 10:00pm.

"Here we go! That only took ten hours to find," Anwyn drawled exaggeratedly as Karine perched on her head. She scratched the squirrel's ears and then entered the museum, Oz not far behind.

The inside of the place held even more to behold than the outside. The bottom floor stretched to the point where it could've fit the lobby of a large Pokémon Center. It had just as many people packed within it as one, all there to view its rare exotic exhibits. Stairs on the far side of the area led to a second floor, which then led into another room through an open doorway that couldn't be clearly seen from where Anwyn stood. She wandered aimlessly for a moment, soaking everything in.

"Anwyn!"

The brunette turned slightly, greeted by the cheerful face of someone she knew all too well.

"Bianca!" Anwyn jogged over to her friend, grinning ear-to-ear. "You made it!"

"Heh heh, yeah!" Bianca giggled, watching as Oz and Tepig—who had been sitting by her leg—reunited, overjoyed to see each other after an entire night apart. "Cheren was right—you really _were_ the last one to arrive."

Anwyn sulked and pouted, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. "Where is he? I want to smack him."

"Um... Probably still in the library upstairs. He already won his second Gym Badge, so I was hoping to get a tour."

"Ahh, so that's what's up there... Figures. Wait, did you say Gym Badge?"

"Uh-huh. Apparently the museum _is_ the Gym. The Gym Leader is its head director."

_Huh... Guess Gyms come in all verities... _Anwyn thought, somewhat amused at the idea of a museum acting as a Gym.

"Ooh, Anwyn," Bianca gushed, hands clasped together. "Is that your new Pokémon? It's so cuuuute!"

Karine shrunk back a bit, nervous. "Emol..."

"Oh, right. That's Karine, my new Emolga."

"Wow! Emolga's aren't very common. You get pretty lucky," the blonde mused, taking out a Poké Ball from her bag. "I've caught a new Pokémon too!"

She opened the container to show Anwyn, the light of the Poké Ball zigzagging to the ground and taking form. The Pokémon was a petite white and olive colored puffball of a plant with two jagged leaves jutting from its soft wooly body and adorable orange eyes. It leisurely floated in a lazy circle, studying Anwyn.

As per usual, Anwyn sought information from her Pokédex.

_[Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokémon. Cottonee shoots cotton to distract its opponent when attacked, and travels around wherever the blowing wind carries it.]_

"A Cottonee, huh...?" Anwyn tucked her Pokédex away and ran her fingers through the fibers of the Grass-type's cotton. "Hey there."

"Neeeee..." It shut its eyes happily at the attention, leaning into her hand. Anwyn giggled. "It's so soft..."

Bianca smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I know. Makes you wanna hug her all day, right?"

"Oh, since we're talking about your Pokémon, how's your Munna doing...? Is it feeling better yet?"

"Ah, yeah... She's calmed down a whole lot. Once she feels comfortable with someone, she's a real sweetheart."

"That's good..."

"Excuse me, young ladies, but I'm going to have to ask you refrain from letting any more Pokémon out into the museum. Safety measures for the exhibits, you know," a man with short hair and glasses called out to them, straightening his tie back under his grey suit as he approached.

Bianca bowed, recalling Cottonee into her Poké Ball. "I'm really sorry, sir! I didn't know."

"That's quite alright. I don't mind one or two Pokémon as long as they're well-behaved," he said kindly.

"That's good. Oz prefers to be outside whenever he can," Anwyn admitted, returning Karine into her Poké Ball as well.

"Are you two here for the Gym, per chance?"

"Ah, Anwyn is," Bianca clarified. "Our other friend has already finished up with his Gym battle, so I've just hanging around here hoping to join the next tour around."

The man chuckled. "Well, if you'd like, I can give you a personal tour and lead your friend to the battlefield afterwards."

"We don't want to take up your time..."

"No, no, it's quite alright. I enjoy taking Trainers around, and the Gym Leader—Lenora—happens to be my wife. We run this museum together." He held out his hand for Anwyn. "I'm Hawes, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Anwyn greeted, shaking his hand. "I'm Anwyn."

"And I'm Bianca!" the blonde chirped, also shaking his hand.

"Well, Anwyn, Bianca, shall we begin our tour?"

"Yes, please!" the girls chorused eagerly.

Hawes took them around to see troves of treasured findings, able to explain each one in detail without even having to read from their informational labels. He showed them the central skeleton which served as the star of all the museum's exhibits, telling them how it'd once been a Dragon-type Pokémon that'd had an unfortunate accident while flying around the world. He also showed them meteorites, claimed to emit a mysterious spatial energy, and slabs of all different shades from the Sinnoh Region which he referred to as elemental "plates". As he began to discuss the specifics of some fossils recovered in the Hoenn Region, Anwyn's attention occupied itself elsewhere, drawn to an artifact sitting within an elegant display case near the stairs. The relic within was nothing special—a sphere of pale white with its delicate surface curving in many strange grooves and indents. It appeared to be frequently polished, and gave off a very faint, mystifying gleam.

"Hawes, what is this...?" Anwyn asked, her hands pressing against the glass.

"Oh, do be careful not to touch," he pleaded, the girl tearing her hands off and feigning innocence to the act. "Which exhibit do you mean?"

"This one here."

"Oh that?" Hawes said, laughing a bit. "It's just an ordinary old stone. It was found near the desert, but other than the fact that it's old, it doesn't seem to have any value... We only display it because it's rather pretty to look at."

"Is that so..."

"Well, if you'll follow me up the stairs, I'll show you to the library. That's where the battlefield is located."

Hawes began to climb the stairwell to the second floor, Bianca in tow, but Anwyn remained distracted, fixated on the marvel that had been passed off as common and plain. She mumbled indiscernibly to herself, and then snapped out of whatever had compelled her to zone out, turning to rejoin the tour.

_"...Chosen hero... Why do you reject me...?" _

Anwyn twitched and froze on the spot, the booming words in her head all too familiar. She spun around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just the strange stone, resting quietly in the glass case as if awaiting higher purpose...

"Anwyn, c'mon! Cheren's waiting too, you know!"

"Ah, coming!" She gawked at the object for a moment or two more before leaving it, dragging herself up the stairs and back into the tour.

_That was... bizarre... _

Perhaps even more extensive than the museum, the library held a prominence all its own. Shelves lined every inch of the area, filled with row after row of what had to be every subject essential to the Unova Region. Sitting in one of the corners, on a stool, was Cheren, who had surrounded himself with piles of books while he read from yet another book in his lap. Snivy, who as usual sat on his shoulder, glanced up at them, calmly flicking his tail.

"...Have you been sitting here this whole time reading, bookworm?" Anwyn mocked playfully, invading his little area.

He didn't even lift his nose from his current read to acknowledge her. "You were slow, as expected."

"...Hello to you too..."

"You should hurry and challenge the Gym Leader while she's still open to it. She mentioned being quite busy today and may not be accepting matches soon."

Anwyn stiffened. "W-what? Are you kidding me?"

"Better quit yapping and get going."

"Oh shut it!" Spinning around to Hawes, Anwyn blurted, "Quick! Show me to the Gym! I gotta make a challenge!"

Hawes tittered. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. Lenora only challenges Trainers who are willing to take the time to study."

"...Huh?"

"You'll have to find the Gym yourself." Hawes took his leave, arms folded neatly against the small of his back. "I'd start out with the book: _'__Nice to Meet You, Pokémon!__'. _Enjoy the library."

Anwyn yanked her hair, her stomach doing summersaults. "I-I have to read? I don't have time for that!"

"Make time. I did." Cheren noted smugly.

"But you do that on a normal basis anyway! I can't read an entire book within the span of a few minutes!"

Cheren blocked one of his ears with his hand. "Would you please quiet down? We are in a library."

Anwyn, grunting at his lack of support, continued to panic, until an idea struck her. Smirking hopefully at her male friend, she slinked over by his side, her tone sweet as she spoke. "So, Cheren... As my _best_ friend in the _whole_ world... You don't think, maybe—"

"I'm not telling you how to get into the Gym. That ruins the entire point of the puzzle."

"B-but why should I do that when you're right here to tell me—that's what you're good for!"

"Ha ha..." Cheren adjusted his glasses, offhandedly flipping the next page in his book. "Get reading, Anwyn."

The brunette slumped. How could she possibly gain the advanced reading level required of such a task? The Striaton Gym had been so open and friendly—no puzzles, no tricks. She moaned again, sounding utterly stumped. In response, Bianca gave her shoulder a comforting pat.

"I-It'll be alright, Anwyn... I'd help you if I knew anything, but..."

"No, it's fine," the girl mumbled. "I'll just have to suck it up..."

"Oshawott!"

Anwyn tipped her head, spotting Oz atop a small stepladder by a bookcase. He hopped up and down, pointing at a book that had ever-so-slightly been nudged out past the other books. She went over to inspect it, curiosity peaking when seeing Hawes' recommended title on the binding. She slipped it out and opened up to the summary of novel, reading aloud.

"_Nice to Meet You Pokémon!_ It's a charming fairytale about a little boy who met a Pokémon for the first time in his life... He is with a small brown Pokémon..."

Something caught Anwyn's eye—a neat scribble of handwriting at the bottom right of the page, written as a memo.

_Pokémon Trainers! I am the Gym Leader, Lenora! I hid four memos in this library. Each one of them has a question. Can you solve the questions and come find me?_

_So that's it! _Anwyn realized, her hope for a battle rekindled. _It's not about reading. It's about using clues to find the correct books. _She read the memo onwards for her hint.

_Now, this is the first question! What is the first Pokémon you met in this Gym?_

_The first Pokémon I met... in the Gym...? _The brunette looked around, locating a boy browsing for books with his Pokémon—a Patrat. He didn't appear to be there on accident, judging from his posture and expression. She guessed he was an apprentice training at the Gym asked to participate in the puzzle.

Going off that knowledge, Anwyn searched the library for a book about Patrat, eventually finding one in the Pokémon section on a shelf with another stepladder. She removed the piece of nonfiction—_The Biology of Patrat_—and read it until she found another clue, heading off to uncover the next book. The routine went on for awhile, Anwyn browsing for the books that matched the descriptions of the clues Lenora had left. By the time she got to the final clue, she had become extremely worried that she'd invested too much time in the puzzle.

"Should be this bookshelf here," Anwyn murmured. She stepped up on the stepladder and, sure enough, found a book sticking out a bit. She parted the folds of the literature, reading it until her eyes snagged on the last memo.

_You've managed to get here. Well done! You seem to have wisdom as well as strength! I look forward to our battle!_

—_Gym Leader Lenora _

Examining the spot she'd pulled the book out from, she noticed a brown button sticking out of the wood. Impatient, she pressed it, jumping back when the bookcase shook violently, a conveyor belt of some nature underneath it moving the shelf aside to reveal a hidden set of stairs. Anwyn beamed at the results of her work, excited.

"That's it! Battlefield time!" she yelled, her voice disturbing everyone in the library more than the bookcase had. Before they could complain, she dashed down into the depths of the basement with Oz. What she found there was indeed a battlefield, albeit surrounded with more bookshelves. A woman with casual flannel attire, curly blue hair—held back by a bandanna headband—and dark skin was tending to a Pokémon on the other side of the field. On a first glance, the Pokémon looked a little like a Lillipup—only leaner with thicker and darker shags of blue fur amidst its brown fur.

"I think that's a Herdier," Anwyn guessed, holding out her Pokédex.

_[Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. It has black, cape-like fur that is very hard and decreases the amount of damage it receives.]_

The woman, hearing the machine's automated chatter, rose from her kneeling position, smiling at the newcomer.

"Hey there, Trainer! You wouldn't happen to be Anwyn Hale, would you?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah, that's me. How did you know?"

"Your friend Cheren told me you'd be coming," she explained, her wise eyes curiously observing her new challenger's obvious agitation. "Don't look so worked up. I'm free all day for Trainers on Wednesdays."

"Eh...? That's not what Cheren told..." The brunette scowled, her mind suddenly crammed with unwanted pictures of a taunting Cheren taking pride in making a fool out of her. _That little... I'm going to kill him... _

"As you've probably guessed, I'm Lenora—Nacrene's Gym Leader. I commend you for making it past my little trial upstairs," the woman praised. "I'd be happy to battle you."

"Perfect. That's what I'm here for," Anwyn replied, managing to put her thoughts aside and relax.

Lenora waved an arm at one of the young students chatting with his peers in the corner, the boy picking up two flags from a desk and taking his place in the referee's area. Anwyn raised an eyebrow at him.

_That kid's an official ref? Wow... Everyone studying here must be a prodigy or something,_ she thought.

The boy held up the flags. "If you're both ready, I'll begin."

Anwyn nodded, as did Lenora, both going over to their respective chalk painted boxes. The young ref announced the set of rules as they positioned themselves.

"This match between the Gym Leader, Lenora, and the challenger will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle, ending only when both Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. Additionally, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon."

With the guidelines in place, the boy dropped his flags, signaling the battle's start. "Let the match begin."

"Herdier, you're up first," Lenora announced to her faithful canine companion. The dog dashed into the battlefield, sizing up Anwyn with an intimidating growl.

She pondered her choices, attempting to be strategic. "Which Pokémon to use..."

Oz jumped up in front of her, flailing his arms. "Osha! Oshawott!"

"Sorry, Oz... I think I'm going to give someone else a turn this time," she told him, laughing at his enthusiasm.

The otter sulked, his flat tail resting on the ground in disappointment. Anwyn gave him a pat on the head to reassure him, snagging one of her Poké Balls.

"Amiri, I choose you!"

The fawn emerged from his container in a flash of light, bounding up in anticipation. Lenora studied the Pokémon, amused by his energetic fervor. "Feel free to make the first move, Anwyn."

"Alright." The girl thrust out a hand. "Amiri, use Double Kick!"

Pushing off his powerful legs, Amiri leapt at the Herdier, hooves ready to slam into its side. The Normal-type darted out of the way before he could, twisting around with an almost blinding speed as it countered by hurtling itself into the dual-type. The fawn tripped up over his own legs as he staggered back, ears flattening.

"Pretty clever trying to use a Pokémon that knows Fighting-type attacks," Lenora noted. "But that won't be enough to take down my Herdier. Now, Take Down—again!"

Barking, her Herdier shot like a bullet at Amiri, pummeling him head on with one Take Down after another. Each heavy hit took its toll, quick, powerful, and near unavoidable. Amiri cried out with each strike, already close to fainting.

_It's so strong! _Anwyn raced to devise a way to make a comeback. "Leech Seed!"

The fawn fired the attack and tangled the dog in vines. However, even as the plant began to sap at its health, the canine's thick fur prevented the seed from fully immobilizing it—leaving its head and legs free. That bothered Anwyn, who'd been hoping to render it stuck.

"Now, Leer!" Lenora commanded.

Herdier snarled, its eyes bursting in a fearsome glow. Amiri, taken aback by the ferocity, also glowed for a fleeting moment, his defense dropping.

"Bite!"

The Normal-type clamped its jaws into one of Amiri's legs and then threw him to the ground. The poor dual-type's spring pink fur had matted with the amount of damage he'd taken, the flower on his ear also wilting somewhat.

"Amiri, you have to get up! C'mon, up!" Anwyn shouted encouragingly.

He weakly complied, forcing himself up on wobbly legs. Anwyn gritted her teeth, the impending outcome she saw for this match not positive for her. _What do I do...? Amiri isn't going to last much longer, even with Leech Seed set up... _

From what she could tell, Lenora's Herder had sustained some pretty major damage itself from all the recoil from the Take Down attacks, and Leech Seed certainly had credit in adding to that. An idea abruptly came to Anwyn in the middle of her contemplation.

"Amiri, Synthesis!"

Lenora blinked, surprised. "Synthesis?"

"Deeeeeerr...!" The dual-type basked in the shimmering power of Synthesis, which erupted from his body after a gorgeous flash. Most of his wounds mended themselves, and his fur straightened, clean again. After the healing light flaked away, Amiri frolicked around the Herdier, almost mockingly.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that," the Gym Leader admitted with a laugh. "Gem of a Deerling you got there."

"Complimenting me won't save your Herdier," Anwyn retorted. "Now, Amiri, Double Kick!"

This time, the swift kicks landed upon the dog, and it yipped painfully at the super-effective prowess of the two blows.

"Again! Double Kick!"

With a final swing of his legs and zap of Leech Seed, the canine rolled tiredly the ground, paws and ears limp.

Anwyn pumped up a fist at the knockout. "Yeah, that's the way to go! Good job, Amiri!"

"Deerling! Deer!" Amiri's tail wildly waved in happiness at his victory.

Recalling Herdier to its Poké Ball and grabbing another, Lenora said, "Pretty good, but don't think you've won just yet."

Her next Pokémon was a tall red rodent with yellow stripes, large eyes, and a stiff straight tail which fidgeted up behind it. Anwyn tilted her head, first thought to register its data.

_[Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon and the evolved form of Patrat. When they see an enemy, their tails stand high, and they spit the seeds of berries stored in their cheek pouches.]_

"Another evolved Pokémon... Well, that's not going to stop me." Anwyn pointed out towards the new opponant. "Amiri, Leech Seed!"

"Retaliate."

With incredible strength, the Watchog lashed its tail into Amiri, throwing the fawn up and then slamming him back down with two hard punches. The dual-type's prepared Leech Seed managed to fire before he hit the ground, entangling the Normal-type. Still, in spite of that success, Amiri's energy had depleted to nothing after such a powerful counter, and he was down for the count.

"T-that was..." Anwyn sputtered, slowly lifting her fainted Pokémon's Poké Ball to return him.

"The power of Retaliate escalates if a Pokémon fainted the preceding turn," Lenora explained. "I told you not to be too overconfident."

Anwyn exchanged Amiri's Poké Ball for Karine's. _You still did wonderfully, my little prince... Rest easy... _

She sent out her second dual-type, though Karine immediately flew away from the battlefield to land on her Trainer's head. Anwyn laughed awkwardly as the Pokémon nuzzled her hat, forced to pick the squirrel up and throw her back towards the match.

"I-I get it—that's your special spot. But we need to battle now, not cuddle..."

"Emool..." Karine pouted.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Charging up power, the tiny Pokémon unleashed a wicked surge of lightning from the pouches on her cheeks, though the Watchog moved quickly to avoid it, almost as fast as Herdier had been.

"Hypnosis, Watchog!"

"Waaattttcchhhh..." The rodent's pupils lit up, sending out eerie waves of pulsing rings. Karine attempted to fly out of their reach, but eventually got hit, falling asleep in midair and floating to the ground like a leaf blown off a tree in autumn by a lone gust of wind.

"A-ah, Karine! Wake up!" Anwyn yelled. "No sleeping! Sleeping is bad during a battle!"

"Oshawott!" Oz added loudly.

Despite the pleas of her Trainer and fellow Pokémon, Karine peacefully dreamt on, curling up inside her cape. "Emooool... ga..."

"Now, Crunch!"

Watchog zipped up and sunk its single fang into the squirrel's tail. Karine did not take kindly to the bone-crushing bite, waking up with a jolt... quite literally... She exploded in electrical power, zapping the Normal-type to the point of paralysis. It staggered back, its fur conducting with strings of static.

_I guess that proves you shouldn't wake Karine up when she's trying to sleep, _Anwyn mentally noted. _Learned that the hard way last night... _

With Amiri's Leech Seed still draining its energy and Karine now unpleasantly up and about, the brunette took advantage of her chance to overpower the Watchog.

"Alright, use Double Team!"

"Emol!" The squirrel produced multiple fake copies of herself, all of them gliding around Watchog in playful loops. Dazed, drained, and highly confused, the tall rodent's large eyes spun in circles, getting dizzy just from having to bear witness to the evasive spectacle.

"Finish it off!" Anwyn ordered. "Acrobatics!"

Picking up velocity, the many Emolga dove down and rammed into the Watchog, the attacks so fast that each one of the copies left behind two afterimages—adding to the already confusing display. After the real Karine landed two or three more hits on the Normal-type, Leech Seed fed on the last of its energy, and it toppled to the floor with a thud, defeated.

"Watchog is unable to battle," the referee determined. "The victory goes to the challenger."

Anwyn, after registering her triumph, ran over and grabbed Karine once all the multiples of her Double Team vanished, spinning her Pokémon happily in a hug.

"You were great! And your first battle too! That's incredible, Karine!"

The squirrel's yellow cheeks tinted pink, and she nuzzled Anwyn's neck. "Emol! Emoolga!"

"That was a great match," Lenora declared, walking over and presenting Anwyn with a Gym Badge. "For your win, I'm happy to award you with this—the Basic Badge!"

Like the Trio Badge, this pin had a golden trim, though unlike her first badge, it had no complex shape; it was just a simple rectangle filled with a dark amethyst color, separated by three lines branching from the gold edging. Even so, it still shimmered in much of the same appealing way, making it a worthy prize for her efforts.

"Thank you so much, Lenora," Anwyn said. "I had lots of fun!"

"It's not a problem—"

"Deeear! Dear, come quickly!"

Everyone in the vicinity rotated towards the stairs to see Hawes clumsily sprinting down from the library, panicked and distraught. Lenora frowned, hurrying over to her husband. "Hawes, calm down. What's going on?"

"It's Team Plasma! They're threatening to tamper with the exhibits!"

"What?"

_Team Plasma... _Anwyn thought coldly. "Let's go. They're an evil bunch who hurt Pokémon," she cautioned, Lenora calmly assessing her words.

"Yes, let's. I don't like the sound of this."

Briskly making their way back up to the floor above, Anwyn, Lenora, and Hawes exited out into the museum front. Just as the museum's vice-director had said, troops of Plasma grunts had stormed the building and ushered the people inside out of the way. The vast bulk of them had formed a ring around the dragon skeleton, each posing in threatening stances.

"Cheren, Bianca," Anwyn whispered, finding both her friends safe on the second floor peering down at the scene

"They just came in," Cheren informed her, tone hushed. "But we can't do anything... Otherwise they'll break the exhibits..."

Anwyn scowled, Oz also frowning at the hoards of self-proclaimed Pokémon liberators.

"Enough fooling around! Who are you people and what are you doing here?" Lenora demanded, descending the stairs with her hands on her hips.

The head grunt of the group came forth to speak for his comrades, demeanor hard and condescending. "So you've come, Gym Leader. We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokémon Liberation!"

He whirled around before Lenora could issue a response, swinging his arm out towards the skeleton. "To show you we're serious, we'll steal it right before your eyes!"

"No, stop!"

The grunts threw down smoke packets much like the one their fellow ranks had used in Wellspring Cave. The floor became covered in a thick, irritating substance, everyone coughing loudly. As with the last time, Cheren pointed and had Snivy use Leaf Tornado to disperse the smokescreen, but by then they were already too late. When the haze cleared, it revealed a sullen sight: the dragon skeleton towered over them with its head now missing. Team Plasma had fulfilled their theft and gotten away...

Lenora slowly walked towards her prized fossil, now incomplete and lacking its skull. "What's... going on...? How could this have happened...?"

Before anyone could console her, she tore out of the building in a rage.

"W-we have to go after them... That skull is Lenora's favorite," Hawes fretted.

"Don't worry. I'm going to go with her," Anwyn assured. Turning to her friends, she added, "Cheren, you and Bianca stay here and guard the place in case they come back."

"Right."

"Be careful, Anwyn..." Bianca murmured.

The brunette nodded and left them, barreling out of the building to catch up with Lenora. She located the woman almost immediately, as she'd stopped just outside the museum to hunt for trails or tracks.

"Lenora!" Anwyn called out, earning the Gym Leader's notice. "Find anything?"

"I'm afraid not... They may look funny, but these Team Plasma goons don't mess around..."

Seconds after she'd spoken, a man dressed in a rather unique and outlandish outfit approached them, his expression casual. His clothes were variants in greens and dark pinks, his pants striped with some black and belt adorned with a butterfly buckle. He tugged on the scarf curled around his neck.

"Good day, Lenora," he greeted. "Find any good Fossils lately?"

"My, well, this is a surprise visit. Are you suffering from artist's block again?" Lenora asked, still muddled with anxiety.

"Eh... Just looking for a change of pace."

"Well, you have impeccable timing." The Normal-type specialist held out a hand as she introduced the man. "Anwyn, this is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader."

Surprised, though not wanting to offend him, Anwyn said, "Hello, Burgh. I'm Anwyn Hale. I'm from Nuvema Town."

"It's nice to meet you," he replied, straightening a lock of his curly brown hair. "Seems hectic around here, Lenora. What's up?"

"What's up? Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!"

"Ouch... That's pretty detrimental. Well... Good luck with that."

"Oh, don't be coy. Since you're here, you're going to help get it back."

The man sighed nonchalantly, expecting the request. "Fine, fine... I suppose I could go for some excitement anyway."

"I'm going to check around Route 3," Lenora decided. "You two search Pinwheel Forest. Burgh's very familiar with it, Anwyn, so he'll be a good help."

"Mm, I'll do my best."

"Good girl. If I turn up short, I'll meet you two there." Without another word, the woman stomped off towards the gateway to Route 3, the sheer force of her fierce determination parting the crowds passing by.

Burgh smiled a bit and shrugged, throwing back a hand with his thumb sticking out towards a different gateway in another direction. "Well, Anwyn... Raring to round up our robbers?"

She nodded. "You bet."

"Pinwheel Forest is this way," he directed, leading her west. "Let's not waste any time."

Anwyn and Oz followed attentively, Karine still riding on her Trainer's head. The girl tapered her eyes as she walked, pace diligent and steady. Hard as she tried to stay positive, the frequent occurrence of events involving the deceitful group of thieves haunted her every waking thought. She didn't understand it... They claimed to be allies of all Pokémon in Unova, yet stole and abused them in order to achieve their so-called "liberation". Anwyn didn't buy it—not for a second. There had to be more to it than this, another motive driving their ridiculous speeches and heinous acts... Something more sinister, selfish, and dark...

_Team Plasma... What are they _really_ after? _

* * *

><p><em>Review replies:<em>

_**Flame User64**_**:**_ XD I'm all open and fair to constructive criticism, but I think you actually misinterpreted that part somewhat; I probably didn't write it out clear enough, conversely. Anyway, N's not afraid of lightning or thunder at all actually—he tensed up because the Emolga used Thunderbolt on Anwyn and that could've killed her had he not done something. Anwyn's afraid of fire, but that has nothing to do with Reshiram, believe it or not. Her pyrophobia in relation to her being the Hero of Truth is pure irony. You'll eventually find out why she's so scared of fire later on._

_**PiecesBaby: **__Yup. N is also known as 'Night' in this story. I agree that his actual name is kind of weird... Except the Harmonia part. I like that part even though it's the one he shares with Ghetsis. *cough* Evil. *cough* Anwyn doesn't nickname all the Pokémon in the story, obviously; just her own and some special cases like Barron, N's Zoroark, and... well... N himself, because he reminds her of a Pokémon. XD She's pretty cute like that... And I don't mind if you steal the names for OC's if you really want to. Go right on ahead._

_**Ashley Eon**__: Ahhh, yes. Trust me, even though I like the pairing, I did _not_ desire to have Anwyn falling in love with N in that kind of manner in any way, shape, or form. It just wouldn't happen like that, looking at the game and N's personality. That's why I'm doing it my own way and letting them fall in love as they spend time together. So far, I think I'm doing rather nicely. I admittedly laughed at how Anwyn sort of had an awkward 'I don't like you, but you're not a bad person per say' complex right at the start, but they're already getting cute transitioning into friends, which pleases me._


	8. Chapter VIII: The Sages Strike Back

**_Author's Note:_**_ Next chapter down, and have some big plans for the next few upcoming chapters. I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter, which disappointed me a little, but I understand life can keep you busy. Still, if you're reading, please try to leave some feedback. It's nice to hear what people think._

_As usual, enjoy~_

* * *

><p>The Sages Strike Back<p>

* * *

><p>The canopy hanging above the forest floor cast a shroud of darkness, coating the twisted trees and coiling plants with thick, stirring shadows that slinked and swayed with the movement of the leaves. Anwyn felt small as she and Burgh entered the woods, pausing at the gateway momentarily. She'd never seen trees this tall before, let alone most of the plants indigenous to the area. The sunlight couldn't even reach them here, only leaking in a few rays that produced very little light. The dim atmosphere only made Pinwheel Forest seem more vast and endless...<p>

"Intimidated?"

The girl swallowed a nervous knot that'd tied up in her throat. "A bit..." she admitted. "But that won't stop me."

"Well, I'd say we're on the right track," Burgh murmured. "The forest's Bug-type Pokémon are unusually quiet..."

"Do you like Bug-types?"

"Very much so." The Gym Leader brushed the loose end of his scarf over his shoulder. "It's my specialty type. I may run a Gym in the big city, but I'm an artist at heart. I come here to clear my head, find new muses... I grew up in Nacrene, so I also have a studio there that I'll visit time to time."

"Wow..." Anwyn jogged to catch up to him. "You're pretty cool, Burgh. I hope I can see one of your paintings someday."

The man chuckled. "Sure, of course. I'll give you a nice tour of the Castelia's galleries once this mess and over and done."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Now then..." He walked out onto the pavement of the road, guiding his eyes down a couple different natural pathways and a few artificial pathways. He eventually pointed north, where a bridge spanned over a couple rivers and tourists were sightseeing with binoculars.

"There are two ways out of Pinwheel Forest—the road that goes straight and the path that winds through the woods to the west," Burgh explained. "I'll take the straight road... Ask around to see if anyone's seen anything suspicious. After I get Skyarrow's southern gate updated on the situation, I'll make my way through the forest."

He directed her around towards a place where the brush hadn't grown. "For now, would you please go on ahead and check whether Team Plasma is hiding in there somewhere? It'll require you to maneuver past some obstacles, but it's basically a single path, so you shouldn't get lost."

_Alone in _this_ forest...? Ouch... _Anwyn stared down the path, which seemed to stretch even further and darken when given attention.

Oz, seeing the reluctance that'd sewn itself onto his Trainer's face, ran out into the path and unsheathed his scalchop, using Razor Shell to chop down some of the plants into tiny little shreds of green dust.

"Let's do this for Lenora's sake," Burgh encouraged, Anwyn laughing at her Pokémon's display of courage.

"Alright, alright, I'll go," she relented, traveling over to Oz and patting his head. "Easy on the sword slicing, my fearsome guardian. You're not a lawn mower."

Oz beamed at the title of "guardian", crossing his arms proudly as he followed her into the wilderness. "Osha!"

The soles of Anwyn's boots crunched into some fallen leaves as she waltzed around the trail, cautious but excited. She saw a number of Pokémon as she waded through the thickets and squeezed through hollow logs. She registered all of them in her Pokédex, though had no time to awe or marvel at them. With Amiri out of commission from his loss during her Gym battle and Karine undoubtedly tired, she could only really rely on Oz should anything ambush her.

"Gah! This log!" Anwyn whined, one of her laces snagging on a branch as she crawled up through another log. "Oz, how are you holding up?"

The otter, unlike Anwyn, had chosen to jump up on top of the log and cross over that way. He poked his head through a hole ahead of where Anwyn was, giving her a grin. "Oshawott!"

"Glad you're having fun..." Anwyn drawled jokingly, his apparent enjoyment in their little exploration at a much higher level than her own.

After finally escaping the confines of the log, Anwyn brushed the dirt off her shorts and vest, taking a minute to retie her mangled laces before standing to look around. Oz hopped off the log to join her, raising an arm to his forehead as he aided in the search.

"I guess climbing up here has its advantages... It's much easier to see," Anwyn affirmed, the view from atop the uplift of land rather pretty and serene compared to her initial viewpoint of the forest.

"Wott..."

Her attentive gaze scanned over the mossy rocks and the running rivers, drilling into any suspicious or narrow detail that could possess the potential as a hiding spot. Rustling above her head shattered her focus. Before she could fully glance up, a Pokémon slid down on a sticky thread directly in front of her face. It swayed like a pendulum on its self-made rope, tilting its yellow head curiously within its leafy hood as the human recoiled and tripped back at its presence.

"Y-you scared me..." Anwyn told the little Pokémon, sighing in relief at its small size while she retrieved her Pokédex.

_[Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Leavanny dress it in clothes they made for it when it hatched. It hides its head in its hood while it is sleeping.]_

The insect batted its round eyes, snout twitching in response to the voice in the machine. Anwyn pushed herself up, offering her best smile.

"S-sorry, little guy... It's really not a good time for a battle. I'll get out of your territory soon, I promise!"

"Sewaaaddle..." it murmured, spinning down on its String Shot and bending its head up Oz. "Waddle?"

"Oshawott!" Oz greeted, extending a paw.

Instead of taking the gesture, the Sewaddle touched Oz with its head in a gracious manner, the two distinct sensory knobs there connecting a small blink of light between them. Oz's flipper flailed happily at the established bond, Anwyn pleased that the tiny bug appeared to be friendly.

"Did you make a new friend, Oz?" she asked her partner, amused.

The Water-type nodded. "Osha! Oshawott!"

"Can you ask your friend if its seen Team Plasma?"

Oz looked back to Sewaddle, chatting away with flurries of his name. The dual-type listened intently to the otter's sentiments and then zipped back up into the trees. Anwyn, raising an eyebrow, craned her neck in an awkward angle to peer up after it, wondering if Oz had said something to offend it. She jumped again when the bug returned with friends, the first Sewaddle accompanied by four more of its kind, all hanging cutely on String Shot threads.

"Sewaddle," the main one declared, shooting another strand of silk at Anwyn's Pokédex and yanking it out of her hand. The five Sewaddle then spat silk at another tree, swinging over as if on a vine.

"H-hey, my Pokédex!" Anwyn yelled, impulsively leaping off the ledge to chase them. She had one of the most advanced devices designed for Pokémon Trainers, and she'd just let it get stolen by a Sewaddle. Lovely.

_What could they possibly do with a Pokédex anyway? Dammit! Not good, not good, _she thought, alarmed. Oz, panting, struggled to keep up with her intense pace, his short bulk forcing him to hurtle over branches and vines Anwyn could simply step over. She barely took notice of his endeavor in her effort to reclaim her Pokédex. Professor Juniper would kill her if she were here...

After pursuing the insects through what had to be a mile of forest terrain, with Anwyn and Oz having to avoid many agitated Venipede and other random native Pokémon, the hunt for her Pokédex finally seemed to be at an end. The five Sewaddle stopped on the branch of a tree much bigger than the others, waving peering down at them invitingly.

"I-I don't like your friend's idea of tag," Anwyn grumbled, latching Oz onto her head and clumsily hauling herself up onto a lower branch. She climbed one tier of the tree after another, ascending higher and higher above the ground. Eventually, she managed to reach the branch the thieving bugs had taken rest on, swiping back her Pokédex from the Sewaddle that'd taken it from her.

"Ha! That's what you get for thinking I wouldn't be able to win your little game," she wheezed, out of breath from all the unwanted exercise.

The Sewaddle glanced at each other, confused by her outburst. One of them slinked up to her and tapped her with its head. "Waddle..."

Anwyn drew her hand away, narrowing her eyes. "Are you going to steal from me again...?"

The leafy bug shook its head, raising one of its stubby legs out towards the forest. "Sewaddle!"

"Hm...?" Against her better judgment, she decided to be trusting and stared in the direction the Sewaddle wanted her to look, surprised at what she found. In a small clearing, where no trees or tall grass had grown, were the very people she'd been meaning to have a chat with—Team Plasma. There were only two grunts, and one of them—to Anwyn's delight—had the stolen Dragon Skull.

_I get it... They were trying to lead me here, _the brunette realized, stroking the main Sewaddle's squishy head. It happily leaned into her affectionate reward, the other four Sewaddle moving to crawl up on her shoulders, lap, and arms.

"As much as I'd like to jump down and beat their heads in, that's probably not the smartest tactic," she whispered. "Any ideas?"

The Sewaddle quietly spoke in a discussion, then looked at Oz, sharing a similar thought. The otter blinked and hopped off his Trainer's head, gesturing at himself with his paws. The Sewaddle all nodded, chorusing their names. Anwyn wondered what they'd come up with, wishing in the back of her mind that she had some ability to communicate with them like N had...

"I guess you six have a plan?" she asked, wanting clarification.

Oz and the Sewaddle squad nodded confidently, and Anwyn smiled, their determination fueling her own.

"Then I'll leave it to you."

Down below in the forest, the two grunts were indulging in their victory, their hands sweeping loose grains of dirt from the skull's white surface. The taller Team Plasma member kept lookout while his partner then deposited their prize into a bag, smirking as he sealed it inside.

"We'll surely rise in rank for this. Perhaps the king shall knight us!"

"Unlikely. We had a group of ten for this mission. He would not praise a mere two of the faction."

"I suppose, but wishful thinking can do wonders, you know."

Standing, the man held the bag out to his partner. "We must deliver the skull to the Seven Sages immediately."

"Indeed."

"Osha~ Wott~"

The men tensed at the cry and reached for Poké Balls on their belts. They summoned three Pokémon—two Patrat and a Sandile, which had the appearance of a small brown crocodile with black stripes and beady eyes. The Patrats' tails stood up as they scouted to locate the noise for the ones who'd called upon them. They soon found the source, pointing through the trees at the river.

Wary, the Plasma grunts trekked over to the running water, spotting an unusual sight lazily floating on its back down the current.

"Is that... an Oshawott?"

"...I believe so..."

Oz drifted by the two clueless humans, making fun of them by singing a little song and spraying jets of water out as he kicked his feet. The Patrats tipped their heads, and the Sandile backed away, not agreeing with the water whatsoever. The taller grunt watched a moment more before speaking.

"Oshawotts are extremely rare in the wild... Almost unheard of... Usually they're only distributed by those permitted to license new Trainers," he said.

"Some meek newbie could've released it," his partner reminded. "After hearing one of Ghetsis' speeches."

"Ah, right... That's true. Either way, want to nab it?"

"Why not? It could be useful... Especially if we evolve it." The grunt glared down at one of the Normal-types. "You. Get in there and battle it," he ordered.

"P-Patrat?" The rodent squeaked, dipping a claw into the water. It shrunk back and shivered, whipping its head side-to-side. "Patrat! Patrat!"

"Be quiet and do as I command!" the grunt snarled. When the Pokémon refused him yet again, he kicked the poor creature into the water. "Stupid Patrat!"

The Pokémon flailed desperately, not accustomed to swimming. As it splashed, rather helpless, Oz took pity on it and came to its rescue, pulling it back to shore. Droplets fell from the Patrat's waterlogged fur, the other Patrat hurrying over to check on it. It tittered awkwardly at Oz and thanked him. "Patrat..."

"Osha."

"These Pokémon are so useless, I swear," the shorter grunt complained, grabbing Oz out of the water. "What a dumb rat this Oshawott is. It's practically giving itself away just to save a Patrat!"

Oz smiled sweetly at the insult, and then promptly deluged the grunt's face with a powerful Water Gun. The man dropped him in shock, gasping for air.

"Y-you okay?" the taller, and drier, grunt asked.

"K-kill it! It doesn't deserve to live!"

Complying, the other man turned to his Sandile. "Go on! Get rid of it!"

The dual-type seemed reluctant, though knew it couldn't refuse. It snapped its jaws at the Water-type, who dodged, then kicked up some sand. The otter clamped his eyelids shut as the coarse gravel flew into his face and irritated his vision. While he tried to flush it out, the tiny crocodile bit him, throwing him on the ground.

"O-Osha!" Oz blindly swung out his scalchop, slashing his opponent with a frantic Razor Shell. The Pokémon tumbled back in pain, fainting when Oz uppercut with another rending blade. The two grunts gawked at the otter's skill as he jumped back into the river to wash away the Sand Attack, unsure of what to do.

Soon, the soaked Plasma member got over his shock, thrusting out his hand. "Patrat, attack the Oshaw—"

Before he could finish his command, a herd of Sewaddle crashed down into him from above, knocking him into a tree. They spat String Shot at him and tied him there, the other grunt sidestepping out of the way with a bewildered stare.

"W-what is going on with this forest? It's like it's rebelling!"

"That's right~"

The man toppled to the ground under the weight of a hard kick, a figure leaping down and landing on his back. His spine bent uncomfortably under the person's heaviness, his face pressed into the muddy grass.

"A gift? For me? Aw, you shouldn't have... Well, if you insist, I'll take it anyway," Anwyn sneered, yanking the bag containing the Dragon Skull out of his hands. "Oz, time to go!"

Oz joined her back on shore, climbing out of the water with his vision rejuvenated. Anwyn took the time to collect the thieves' Poké Balls as well, tossing the spheres at the Patrat, who caught them, confused.

"Run back to where you belong, far away from here," she told them. "Take the Sandile, too!"

The two Normal-types, overwhelmed by her compassion, became teary, nodding and then collecting the fallen Sandile before taking off with their Poké Balls in paw. Anwyn smiled as they left, though frowned when the Plasma grunt the Sewaddle had constricted finally tore through the sticky threads binding him.

"You little... _brat_...!"

"Uh-oh..." Anwyn got off the other grunt and ran, her Sewaddle friends swinging down and picking Oz up, following after her using String Shot.

Quickly as she moved, the heavy footsteps of the two adults after her were undeniably close behind. Their disgusting pants, livid spites... She felt sick just breathing the same air as them. Unfortunately, her luck ran short. She'd hit a dead end by another uplift of land, having strayed from the path Burgh had recommended. On top of that, she had no idea where she was anymore, and the grunts had caught up, beyond irate...

"You damn little... Return that at once...!" one yelled.

"Idiot—that _is_ what I'm doing!" Anwyn spat. "I'm returning what you goons stole in the first place!"

The men growled and took a few threatening steps forward, to which Anwyn asked, "What are you planning to do, huh? I have Pokémon and you don't."

That stopped them still. The Sewaddle, in an attempt to help, placed Oz down and dropped on the male humans again, firing more String Shots. The men were more vigilant this time, however, and slapped them harshly into the ground.

"Pests! How dare you interfere with Team Plasma!" the taller grunt hissed, lifting his boot to stomp on the poor insects.

Oz swiftly intervened, guarding them with Razor Shell. The men retreated away from the blade of water, knowing better than to try and get around it.

Anwyn's fists tightened. "I don't understand you people! You say you want to help Pokémon, but look at you! You don't think twice about trying to kill them if they don't cooperate!"

"Sacrifices must be made in the pursuit of an ideal world," one of the grunts replied. "You wouldn't understand."

The brunette opened her mouth to retort, but the words caught in her throat, breath hitching as someone new stepped out from the darkness, his jade cloak flowing behind him. The clasp that held the cloak to the elderly man's body made Anwyn's blood run cold—the insignia of Team Plasma.

"How are you holding up, fellow subjects of our king?" the gentlemen inquired.

The two grunts bowed, almost kneeling before the man. "Gorm of the Seven Sages!"

_...King? These people have a _king_? _Anwyn remembered the name "Gorm" from the incident at Wellspring Cave, though didn't expect to actually meet the man. Her lips curled inward as she analyzed her situation. _With a hat as silly as that on his head, he certainly doesn't come off that intimidating... But I still get a bad vibe from this guy..._

"I'm mortified that the Dragon Skull, which we went through so much trouble to obtain, was stolen back from us so easily... And by a mere child," one of the grunts muttered shamefully, sinking lower.

"It's not important. We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokémon for which Team Plasma is looking; completely unrelated, in fact." Gorm slowly aimed his cold stare at Anwyn, grunting condescendingly. "But know this, girl... We will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again."

"Legendary Pokémon? What the hell are you doing scheming about legendary Pokémon? Is your 'king' as insane as he is cruel and intolerant?" Anwyn hissed.

"I would watch your input on matters that do not involve you," Gorm warned. "I suspect you may be the Trainer who has so far interfered with our liberation in Striaton City. You should know that Ghetsis does not take kindly to those who meddle..."

"I don't give a damn what that moron Ghetsis prefers! You tell him that as long as I'm here, I don't plan to sit quietly—I'll oppose your selfish desires forever and always!"

Her words gave pause to the sage and grunts. Gorm, amused, raised a hand and snapped. "Being too rebellious only brings trouble..."

The noise of the snap called forth a Pokémon from the sky above the canopy. The avian creature tore through the leaves as it descended into the forest, letting in a beam of light to banish the shadows around them. The strange Pokémon let out an indiscernible screech, the oddly patterned, multihued feathers of its body ruffling as it penetrated through Anwyn with its single, emotionless eye.

"What the... hell is that...?" the girl muttered, seeking info from her Pokédex.

_[Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. They never vary the route they fly, because their memories of guarding an ancient city remain steadfast.] _

"Sigilyph, bestow punishment upon this Trainer," Gorm ordered calmly.

Releasing another rasping shriek, the creature focused its mind and concentrated an immense psychic power, blue energy outlining its form. The shimmering blue outline soon surrounded Oz as well, levitating him off the ground. "O-Osha...?"

Anwyn's eyes widened in horror, watching as the ancient Pokémon used its power to slam Oz repeatedly into the dirt, dragging him along the soil and then smashing him into the armored bark of the surrounding trees. The otter's Sewaddle friends attempted to help, firing String Shot and Razor Leaf at the Sigilyph, but it simply swept them away with a powerful gust of air from its wings, sending them off into the depths of the woods.

"O-Osshhhaaaaa!" Oz wailed, agonized and unable to even fire a Water Gun in his condition.

"Stop it! You're hurting him...!" Anwyn shouted. She rushed over and grabbed Oz, only for the Sigilyph's Psychic to fall upon her instead. Her body elevated into the air until she was hurled her towards a tree. Already able to feel the impending impact, Anwyn shielded Oz with her own body, yelping loudly when something in her hand cracked after hitting the target. She slipped down into the grass, still holding Oz close.

"Had enough?" Gorm queried impassively.

Everything within Anwyn screamed in searing pain. She couldn't possibly win against this Pokémon—she could barely stand after just one Psychic, and she couldn't imagine how Oz felt right now after taking so many of them. Instead of speaking, she chose another form of defiance and spat towards the sage's shoes. The man recoiled in disgust.

"Why you filthy little..."

"Man, seems like I'm missing a pretty important looking party... But, sweet, we managed to catch up with you people."

A barrage of Razor Leaf—tenfold the power than that of the Sewaddle—ripped past the trees and struck the Sigilyph. Anwyn weakly looked up, seeing a lofty Pokémon in leafy clothing approaching with Burgh and Lenora, who had likely met with him before coming here. The new Pokémon gracefully offered a bow to its foes, the antennae its head flicking.

"The Bug-type Pokémon over here were getting all edgy and agitated, so here I came, and what do I spy with my little eye? This important looking guy!" Burgh stated jovially. "But, you know, majorly uncool having your Pokémon attack a person. Do it again and I'll have to have Leavanny get some payback."

"Leavaaaannn," the evolved dual-type cried, raising the razor sharp leaves of its hands out as a warning.

While he did that, Lenora hurried over to the young Trainer, hefting her up. "Are you alright, Anwyn...?"

"...I think... I think something in my hand snapped..."

The Normal-type specialist put a protective arm across the girl's back, glaring out at Gorm. "Stealing is already despicable, but this... Are you the big boss of this little operation?"

The elderly man stood his ground, the intervention of the two Gym Leaders unexpected, but seemingly unimportant to him. "I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma," he corrected. "Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokémon with words alone... The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokémon with full force, but the odds are a little against us now. To you, the Bug Pokémon user Burgh and the Normal Pokémon user Lenora, I say... know your enemies, know yourself, and know you need not fear the result of a hundred battles... This time, we shall retreat quietly... But to secure the liberation of Pokémon, we _will_ steal from Trainers. Even though you are Gym Leaders, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you. In any case, we will settle this someday. I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I..."

Concluding his speech, Gorm raised an arm, Sigilyph lowering to the ground and allowing the sage to hold onto its back. The avian Pokémon then used its psychic power to lift the two Plasma grunts into the air, flying all of them out through the hole it'd made in the treetops. Anwyn grunted as they left, furious that members of such a wicked organization had escaped her yet again...

"What's the verdict, Burgh? Do we chase them? We could contact Skyla and inform her they have the means to fly..." Lenora suggested.

The man mumbled, rubbing his chin. "We got back the stolen skull, and if we corner them, there's no telling what they might do. I say we take care of more pressing predicaments, like Anwyn here."

"I-I'm fine..." the brunette lied, hugging Oz shakily. "Lenora... I got the Dragon Skull back... but... I hope it's not damaged from all my thrashing around..."

The woman gently took the bag from under Anwyn's arm, unknotting the top and inspecting her precious missing skull. She smiled reassuringly, patting the girl's head. "It's fine, don't worry. You have my deepest gratitude for getting it back."

"...Oz... and Amiri too... even Karine... They need to go to a Pokémon Center..."

"Mm, I'll take you back to town so they can get fixed up. You could use a doctor as well."

Stubborn to accept treatment before her Pokémon, Anwyn bit her lip and said nothing in response, picking herself up off the ground with Lenora's help. The two Gym Leaders carefully began to usher her out of Pinwheel Forest, the throbbing in the brunette's hand a rude awakening to the dire reality of the circumstance she had found herself in. Anxiety coursed through her veins, and she was ashamed of herself for the fear she felt.

..._If I tame my fear... I can tame my... fire... _

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Anwyn, are you sure you should be trying to get to Castelia City after what just happened?"

The girl mumbled huffily at her friend's concern, peeking at her bandaged hand. Burgh's Leavanny had sewn a makeshift cast around it using String Shot before he'd left to return to the Gym, making the healing aid rather comfortable in comparison to the typical bandages recommended by doctors. Shaking her head, she frowned at Cheren through the Xtransceiver. "I just sprained my hand; it'll be fine!"

His face dulled on the other side of the screen. "'Just a sprained hand'? Sprains take quite a few weeks to heal, you realize."

"The doctor said it was a minor sprain, so it's only going to take one week—maybe two!"

"You're ridiculous..."

"S-shut up!"

Anwyn shivered as another breeze grazed her skin, the wind blowing through the Skyarrow Bridge both wonderfully chilly and tempting her to let her hair down. When she'd first witnessed the spectacle of the bridge from the viewing area outside the gate by Pinwheel Forest, it'd taken her breath away. Despite the whirring of trucks and cars below the pedestrian walkway, the sky looked down upon the marvel with favor, offering it beautiful views of the oceans and forests behind her.

As she passed under another arc of a gate, she was graced with the sight of a ship sailing under the bridge. She turned back to her Xtransceiver with a bright grin. "Wait until you guys see the Skyarrow Bridge, Cheren. It's so amazing!"

"Well, of course. From what I've read, it—"

"Would you forget the books? Reading about it won't prepare you for the real thing, trust me."

Cheren shrugged. "Well, whatever... I still think you should have waited back with Bianca and I. We're not going to Castelia until things quiet down over here."

"You just want to isolate yourself in the library," Anwyn accused, her tone turning playful. "And spend more time with Bianca...~"

The boy flushed angrily, scowling. "W-why do I even bother worrying about you?"

"That's not denying what I said~"

"I'm hanging up," He announced. "We'll call you later."

Anwyn laughed as the screen went dark. _He's in such denial... It's hilarious~_

Pocketing the communicator, she checked up on her Pokémon, who'd she'd let outside to walk with her. They were all feeling much better after going through the Pokémon Center, though Oz was still tired—riding on Amiri's back.

"You guys doing okay?" she asked.

Amiri twitched his ears. "Deeer!"

"Osha..." Oz added, nodding through his exhaustion.

Anwyn's smile became a little halfhearted. The recollection of Gorm's Sigilyph battering her Oshawott so violently, without any emotion, any regret... It revolted her; Oz could've been killed, and the man hadn't cared. Her heart loathed it all, bitter...

Karine perched on her Trainer's head, nuzzling her hat. "Emol..."

Brought out of her unpleasant thoughts, Anwyn pet the Emolga with her good hand. "Don't worry~ I'll cheer up soon enough."

"Emol..."

Snickering, the brunette abruptly took off running, Karine floating back into the air.

"Race you guys!" she called back to her Pokémon, the squirrel looking to the fawn before Oz pointed out towards Anwyn with a smile. Amiri, tickled by the challenge, frolicked after Anwyn, the otter on his back holding on tight. Karine sulked, not about to come in last place. She rode the wind and zipped ahead of all of them—including Anwyn.

"H-hey! Flying's cheating, Karine!" Anwyn pouted, Amiri already starting to push past her as well.

The Emolga stuck out her tongue and kept flying, leaving her three companions in the dust. They kept trying to race despite Anwyn's human limitations leaving her clearly outmatched. The activity eased the girl's weariness and pain though, driving her on as she eventually reached the halfway point of the bridge and saw the vast, stunning magnificence of Castelia's skyline beckoning her from its place painted along the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>Review replies <em>

**_Ashley Eon_**_: I gave Bianca a Cottonee because I really didn't want to have to give the Nuvema trio the elemental monkey trio. First of all, seems like giving them the signatures of the Striaton triples would be silly, and second... Just not really a fan of them... Hence why they're being replaced. I really enjoy playing with Reshiram and Anwyn, which is why the Light Stone is able to sort of... reach out to her mind. Glad you enjoyed it. :3 _


	9. Chapter IX: Friendship's No Illusion

**_Author's Note:_**_ And here it is, readers: the first of a long string of mostly original content and chapters that go off the story somewhat. As you've probably guessed, the you-know-what big reveal is coming soon, but... I want to hold that off for a bit. I think heading over to that too quickly will ruin some of the character development. So... Anwyn's going to have some adventures in the big city! What trouble will she get into? Well, if you know Anwyn, trouble can't be far. This chapter was quite fun to write, so we'll see how it goes. (Hopefully the ending doesn't seem too rushed... Got a bit pressed for time.)_

_Hope you enjoy the read! Should be an interesting one._

* * *

><p>Friendship's No Illusion<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss, your drink."<p>

Despondent, Anwyn curled her fingers around the bottle of cherry soda the server had brought, the fizzy liquid bubbling nosily as it swished around in the glass. Even the sweet, tantalizing vapors of the drink failed to entice the girl's happiness though, and she paid the server at the small café without so much more than a muttered "thank you". As she sipped on her soda outside in the late afternoon sun, Anwyn became a spectator to all the hustling and bustling of the big city, the towering skyscrapers, busied pedestrians, and urban-dwelling Pokémon an untamed and foreign world to someone from the rural countryside.

Oz sat quietly on the other side of the table, enjoying the shade produced by the umbrella and swinging his flat feet off the ledge of his stool. Like Anwyn, he wore a sad mask of emotions, mostly shame and embarrassment. He reached out and wrapped his arms around his cup of water, hugging the paper container while peeking up at his Trainer.

"Osha... Oshawott..." he murmured.

The brunette, directing her focus away from the chatter and skyward billboards, noticed her Pokémon's discomfort and attempted to cheer up. "I'm fine... Don't worry."

"Wott..."

Her heart weighed with guilt at the way the Water-type's pleading eyes poked out from behind his cup. The nubs of his ears drooped, and he bowed his head as if seeking her forgiveness. "O-Osha..."

"No, Oz... It's not your fault at all," Anwyn spoke softly, muddled by the memories of the previous day. The Dragon Skull... Team Plasma... and...

_— — —_

_Karine spiraled out of the air and rolled into the grassy terrain of the battlefield, going limp after taking so many heavy blows. The referee halted the battle, confirming yet another knockout on Anwyn's side. She'd already lost Amiri to the powerful Leavanny and now her best offense against the dual-type had also been miraculously shot down. She gritted her teeth, sweat dripping past the back of her neck from all her high tensions._

_"C'mon Anwyn, I know you can do better. Lenora doesn't take a shine to just anyone!" Burgh yelled out from the other side of the field, his smile not cocky, but quite confident, and rightfully so—he had sustained no knockouts thus far, and even if Anwyn somehow managed to fell his Leavanny, he'd have two more Pokémon ready and waiting. The outlook was grim... Her only Pokémon left happened to be weak to Grass-type attacks... _

_Still, she believed in Oz... _

_"You're all I have left," Anwyn told her partner. "I'm counting on you!"_

_Oz tapped his scalchop. "Oshawott!" _

_The otter proudly stepped forth, drawing his precious shell from his belly and summoning Razor Shell without even waiting for his Trainer's command. At this point, there would be no other way to combat the graceful bug's severing hands. Despite his disadvantage, the Oshawott approached the dual-type without any hesitance, pointing the tip of his blade forward._

_"Osha!" _

_Burgh shrugged at the little Pokémon's optimism, amused, though not about to give him a fighting chance. "Leavanny, you know the drill. Show him some real swordsmanship." _

_"Levaaannnn." The leaves curving out from its thin arms illuminated in a green glow, extending and sharpening much like grass versions of Oz's own water sword. This intimated the smaller Pokémon somewhat, but he shook it off, charging forward. He was outmatched... But Anwyn was counting on him..._

_Sidestepping, Leavanny swiftly delivered a devastating slash straight into Oz's back. His eyes blanked, ripping pain riveting through him. He crashed into the ground with his paw barely able to hold onto his scalchop._

_"No!" Anwyn shouted. "Get up! You can't give up!"_

_"Maybe we should stop, Anwyn. He's not going..." Burgh trailed off as the otter, shuddering, picked himself right back up, not even fully conscious yet driven on by the voice of his Trainer. His sheer amount of willpower struck both Burgh and Leavanny with a slight awe, and the Gym Leader almost hesitated to call out a counter when the Oshawott rushed to rend through Leavanny with another Razor Shell. _

_"Protect!" the man ordered, Leavanny crossing its arms in front of it and erecting a forceful barrier. Oz's attack bounced off, and while he struggled to regain his composure, Leavanny sliced past him with another Leaf Blade. To the absolute astonishment of the Bug-specialist, the little Pokémon rose again, refusing to lose._

_"I'm impressed... No Oshawott I've ever seen can take two Leaf Blades in a row and continue on," Burgh praised. He nodded at Leavanny, who requited the gesture, raising its arm. "Sadly, perseverance just isn't enough." _

_"Oz, maybe... M-maybe you should stop..." Anwyn sputtered, feeling a pit form in her stomach. _

_Her partner ignored her and sprinted as fast as his legs would allow, putting all his heart and soul into his scalchop sword as a few tears flew from his eyes. Burgh frowned, perhaps reluctant to put a stop to such a passion, but eventually waved his hand. "Leaf Blade."_

_Leavanny pushed out towards Oz, its own blade ready to lock with his. The two Pokémon were on an unstoppable collision course, prepared to duke it out until the very end. _

_Flashes of her Pokémon being utterly destroyed by Gorm's Sigilyph reentered Anwyn's mind, and she surrendered to her emotions, running out onto the battlefield. "Oz...!" _

_Leavanny's Leaf Blade hacked Oz's Razor Shell into shattered, shimmering fragments, the remnants of the blade fusing back into the otter's scalchop, which bounced away, far from its defeated owner._

_— — —_

_We lost the Gym battle... _Anwyn thought sadly as the memory stopped playing. _And Oz thinks it's his fault... but it's _my_ fault... I pushed him too hard... _

She glanced back up at her dejected partner, who had his paw twirling little swirls within the water inside his cup. She heaved a sigh, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Oz, I know you think I'm disappointed, but I'm really not... I was really impressed with you..."

"...Oshhaa..."

"After what happened in Pinwheel Forest, challenging the Gym felt a bit... out of the question..." Anwyn stood from her chair, going around the table to touch the otter's head. "But you guys were so insistent... We had to give it our best shot. Remember...? I said when we first started out on our journey that we wouldn't always win... Now we just need to take a few days to train and prepare for a rematch."

Tears pooled below Oz's fragile gaze, though he fought desperately to hold them back, his body trembling. Anwyn took his water and set it aside, enveloping the shivering Water-type into a tight embrace.

"You can cry... It's better to let it out..." she whispered. "But hang your head up high—I know you're strong."

"O...O-Osha..." The hot, salty outpour of emotion finally leaked out in steady streams down his face. Oz tackled into his Trainer's hug, sobbing into her clothes. Anwyn just stroked the back of his head, humming a soft song to comfort him as released all his pent up frustration.

_I remember what Cheren said about Oshawott being proud warriors... After two major losses in a row, it's no wonder he feels ashamed of himself," _she realized. Leaning her face close to his, she nuzzled him with her cheek._ But it doesn't matter how many times he loses... Oz is the best Pokémon in the world..._

"Osh... O-Oshaaaa... w-woottt..."

The closely bonded human and Pokémon held each other for some time, basking in the warmth and security of their trust and love for each other. Oz's sobs eventually slowed, and he had moved on to silently snuggle Anwyn, curled up in her arms. She continued to pet him, her own downheartedness turning thoughtful as she considered some of the options she'd read about in the city.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream?" she suggested. "Castelia City's ice cream is supposed to be famously delicious."

Oz rubbed his eyes, tilting his head. "O...Osha...?"

Freeing an arm, she grabbed her forgotten soda and chugged it down, the fizz of the liquid sharp and stinging her throat. She coughed from the less than pleasant sensation and then stood straight again, depositing the empty bottle into the nearest recycling bin and working her way into the traffic of people on the streets. "Well, I feel like some ice cream anyway... Just hope the line's not too long."

"Wott..."

To her dismay, the line for the bright and friendly Casteliacone shop seemed to stretch for miles in an endless river. Anwyn groaned, stomping her foot. "W-what is this nonsense? It can't be _that_ good!"

"Oshawott..."

Huffing, the brunette conceded to her want for ice cream and went to go join the line, really having nothing better to do at the moment anyway. Before she could save her spot, however, she caught a familiar glimpse of green under the lid of a hat, the other people around seeming to fade to gray and emphasize his presence as he walked by. An excited smile painted onto Anwyn's face, and she rushed from her current position to catch up with the figure.

"Night...!"

The young man whirled around, and before Anwyn could properly greet him, he did something that twisted her face in bewilderment—his body lurched into a threatening stance, hands spread out and gripped like claws while he growled through his bared teeth and glared through angry, tapered eyes. Anwyn's lips sagged crookedly.

"...What... the hell are you doing...?" she demanded.

N just growled and retreated further away, the noise emanating from his throat so realistically wild that it didn't seem human.

Anwyn scoffed at his attempt to be scary, dryly studying his disposition. "Look, I know you like talking to Pokémon and lived with Pokémon and all that, but now you're just acting more insane than usual!"

When he opened his mouth and bent forward to clamp his teeth down on her, she stridently snapped, yanking on one of his ears. "D-don't you _dare_ try and bite me...!"

In response to the physical action, N's body suddenly morphed away in a flashy purple radiance, reforming into the shape of an unhappy Zoroark with his ear still caught uncomfortably in a hard pinch. Anwyn gawked and held Oz closer under her arm, needing a minute fully to register the peculiar phenomenon.

"...B...Barron?"

The fox continued to growl grumpily, though his efforts to frighten her still failed. Anwyn grinned and released his ear, exasperation vanishing under her excitement.

"I thought that stuffy behavior seemed familiar! Did you miss me~? Huh, huh~?"

The Zoroark roared at her, but she just dipped her head down and kissed into his fur to tease him. Embarrassed and confused, the Dark-type scrambled back then shot up the side of a building to get away, hiding up on a lone ledge where some Tranquil were resting. People stopped to peer up at the unusual Pokémon as he howled at Anwyn again. She just laughed at his reaction.

"When he's not blasting Flamethrowers, Barron's such a softie," Anwyn discovered, scratching her head. "How did he turn into Night though...?"

"That would be his Illusion ability. It allows Zoroark to bend fake realities and disguise themselves... Until struck by an outside force, at least."

Anwyn spun around, recoiling when she found the real N behind her, standing much too close. She withdrew a few feet, pointing heatedly at him. "Y-you scared me! Stop doing that!"

N simply smiled. "Hello to you too."

Pouting, the brunette asked, "Y-you just let your Pokémon turn into you and walk around?"

"Well, better than him having to stay confined. Walking around with a friend like Zoroark isn't exactly the best way to blend into the crowd either."

"Neither is seeing two of the same person wandering around in meaningless ways!"

"My, aren't you testy today."

"S-shut up!"

N's attentive gaze trailed down to her left hand, a brief flitter of displeasure swarming within the depths of his eyes as he took notice of her injury. He gently snatched her hand and lifted it close to his face to get a better look, brushing his thumb over the bandages.

"...You're hurt..."

Anwyn quickly softened at his concern. "Ah... Yeah..."

"...How did this happen...?"

"Um, Team Plasma... Someone higher up in the ranks attacked me with his Sigilyph... A 'sage' or something," she explained.

The young man listened quietly, and Anwyn could swear she felt his grip on her hand tighten, if ever so slightly. "...I see..."

"H-hey, don't... don't look so serious... It's not like you and... I'll be fine soon, hopefully..."

"...I won't allow harm to come to my friends..."

Anwyn stared at him, touched by his sentiment, though strangely shy as a result of it. She softly drew back her hand, her gaze hedging to the side. "What about you...? Nothing crazy happened to you while you were at Nacrene, right?"

"...No. Though, I heard there was quite a fuss at the museum."

"Yeah, that was Team Plasma's doing... They broke in and stole a skull off of one of the exhibits thinking it was related to some legendary Pokémon." She sighed huffily. "Seriously, I don't get those people... But, at least I got the skull back from them."

N, enigmatically amused, chuckled, his hat casting its usual mask of shadows over his features. "Yes... You do seem to have a certain forte for interfering with their plans."

Anwyn hadn't forgotten that he somewhat supported the goals of the organization, so decided to change the subject, lightening her voice. "So... are you here to sightsee, Night?"

"I suppose you could call it that," N said. "Until I receive an update from some of my companions about matters concerning my friends, I've found myself with a few days to do as I please."

Anwyn quirked an eyebrow curiously, though he continued on before she could act upon the curiosity and pry.

"I thought I would spend my time here until then, observe the sights and sounds of this metropolis. Apply it to my formula, indefinitely... Calculating such a massive vicinity shall take some time."

"You can't convert cities into math, you know," she drawled. "You're as weird as ever, Night..."

"And your kindness remains impeccable as ever."

"...D-don't make fun of me!"

"I don't know what you mean."

She blew at one her bangs in mock annoyance. Truthfully, on the inside, his typical mannerisms had become somewhat of a comfort... "This your first time here too?"

"Yes. It's quite overwhelming."

"I know what you mean..." Anwyn smiled, a bit elated from her prior troubles. "Well, since you're free for awhile, why don't you spend your few days with me? I could use someone to hang out with until Bianca and Cheren get here."

"Hang... out...?"

"...Yeah, you know, hang out." The girl blinked. "Do things...? Have fun?"

The concept seemed less foreign to him than the actual phrase. By the look on his face, he seemed to be taking it literally, gazing up at the ledge where Barron had perched and wondering if that was what this "hanging out" meant.

Anwyn waved her hands, forcing his attention back on her. "I-I don't mean... Actually hang off of something."

"Oh."

_Wow, he's _really_ clueless about the most ordinary things. Didn't expect that from how intellectual his vocabulary is... _she thought, shaking her head. "I was planning to get some ice cream for Oz. Want some? I'll buy Barron a cone too!"

N innocently tilted his head. "Ice cream...? I've never had ice cream..."

"...What?"

"These ice cream cones look alarmingly similar to a Pokémon called Vanillite..." he observed, growing more edgy."How utterly vile to turn a Pokémon into a form of nourishment..."

Anwyn couldn't hear anymore. She grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the long line. "You. Here. _Now_."

"P-pardon...?"

"Shush! You're not allowed to speak another word until you've tried some ice cream—and no, they're not Pokémon, so quit being all darkly deep and foreboding!"

Confusion fell over him like a curtain of mixed facial expressions. As the girl held him captive by his sleeve, he continually swung his head side-to-side, gesturing a hoard of questions without verbally expressing them. Anwyn ignored his silent communications and kept him chained to her hand, bending her arm so Oz stayed comfortably cradled.

The otter absentmindedly polished his scalchop. "Osha... Oshawott..."

She could tell he was still upset, which only brought back her own upset. _Oz..._

N, peeking over her shoulder, poked her until she looked back at him. When he said nothing, making an array of motions she didn't understand, she said, "You can talk now... What is it?"

"...Oshawott says he's quite sorry," N revealed. "His words are very sad. I do hope you haven't done something to him, or forced his hand for your own needs."

"No, that's not..." Anwyn's voice abruptly escaped her control. She hadn't...? But really... she had and couldn't deny it... She'd been the one to send him out, expecting him to win a battle he hadn't been ready for. Not just Oz, but Amiri... and Karine as well... All for some Gym Badge...

"Anwyn...?"

"...I lost... trying to win a Gym match, and now Oz feels bad," she admitted. "I know; I'm horrible... You think I'm oppressing my Pokémon and all that..."

N had no response to offer, but Oz did, the otter squirming and shaking his head.

"Osha! Oshawott! Wott, wott, wooottt! O-Osha..." he protested.

Anwyn, for whatever reason, sought information from her older friend, trusting in his strange abilities. He in turn spoke for her Pokémon, his tone riddled with interest.

"He says... that it isn't something you should fret over and that the fault is his alone. After talking to you earlier, he feels better about the situation, but wonders if he'd be more useful if he evolved to his next stage of strength..."

_Evolve...? _The girl shook her head and released N's sleeve, hugging her Pokémon close. N watched her, surprised by her words as she spoke them.

"I don't care about that, Oz. No matter what form you take, you're my partner, and I'll love you any way you are," she assured. "Evolve when you're ready to, not to win fights for me..."

Her encouragement and honesty finally managed to disperse the negative cloud hanging over him. Waving his flipper, Oz cuddled Anwyn, his usual smile gracing his face. "Osha! Oshawott!"

N's mind became cluttered with perplexing questions at the sight of the Trainer and Pokémon laughing and enjoying each other's company, trying to find a logical reason behind it. He found none, only deepening his lack of thereof. _...I don't understand this... Don't understand... her... _

"Oh, finally, our turn!" Anwyn cheered, pulling the young man back to reality. The vender behind the counter beckoned the brunette over to purchase her order, though N stayed behind, watching as she had the woman make up six cups of ice cream. The white, whipped substance swirled out the funnel of a customized dispensary in the back, the cold treat topped with what looked to be flavored ice crystals that would melt instantly once touched with the tongue. N still saw them as nothing more than eerie imitations of Vanillite, absently wondering if Anwyn had lied when she'd told him these things weren't in fact made from the Ice-type Pokémon.

The girl returned soon enough with her arms full of ice cream cups, Oz now on the ground again holding his Casteliacone and a spoon. She kicked N out of line when he didn't move, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Go on, take yours!" she chirped.

"...I'm not sure I—"

"Take it or I'll shove it down your throat for you..."

N awkwardly took one of the Casteliacones, deciding not to ignite her anger. Satisfied, Anwyn put two more of the deserts on the ground, somehow managing to tap the buttons on her other Poké Ball while continuing to balance two more cups. Amiri and Karine came out in bursts of light, crying their names.

"Go on guys—I got ice cream!"

The fawn and squirrel wagged their tails, Amiri craning his neck to eat from one cup while Karine took hers in her paws and used a spoon. Both Pokémon shivered in delight at the taste they experienced, only making Anwyn more eager to try her own. Peering up at the building above the store, Anwyn playfully waved one of her remaining Casteliacones. "C'mon Barron! I bought you ice cream too~"

The still sulking Zoroark just chuffed loudly, turning his back on her and shrinking further into the wall on his ledge. Seeing that the fox's stubbornness wouldn't be going away anytime soon, she placed his Casteliacone down on the nearest empty table for customers. "Well, when you change your mind, it'll be sitting right here for you—but I'd think about it quick, 'cause it'll melt!"

The Dark-type gave her no response, so she twirled back towards N, spinning her spoon into the sweet desert. "So, you try it yet?"

His expression told her no, so she pouted. "Night, I promise you'll like it! Just try it!"

"But... It looks..."

"Would you trust me? It's not a Pokémon." She reached out and pushed on the back of his hand, guiding the treat to his lips. His skin tightened as his muscles tensed under her touch. She promptly moved her hand away, apologetic. _...Is he not used to human contact? Or... maybe girls make him nervous?_

After seeing the Pokémon enjoy it, N finally placed his faith in her advice. He took the spoon stuck in the ice cream and scooped up a small bite, reluctantly letting the substance slip past his lips. His eyes rounded in shock, keeping the spoon in his mouth and sucking the plastic clean of all its sugary contents. His naiveté—like the ice cream—melted into a rare smile, one pure and childlike.

"So? Pretty good right?" Anwyn boasted victoriously, smiling.

He soon removed the spoon, immediately submerging it back into the ice cream for more. "It's sweet," he bubbled, sounding overcome with joy.

Anwyn giggled as he devoured his first ice cream treat, so blissful and happy that it even persuaded Barron back down to try the abandoned Casteliacone Anwyn had left for him. After the fox took a bite, he became as giddy and childish as N had, his endearing reaction heavily contrasting with his appearance.

_Night's just like a little kid, _Anwyn thought. _It's kind of cute..._

She brushed the thought away and finally started on her own Casteliacone, shivering in pleasure at the chilly sweetness that danced waltzes of flavor upon the taste buds of her tongue. Guess the ice cream here really was famous for a reason.

The two Trainers and their Pokémon took a walk together through town after finishing their treats, Amiri and Karine back inside their Poké Balls. Anwyn and N chatted about many subjects involving Pokémon while Oz rode on Barron, his head poking out of the fur of his fiery mane. As they arrived at Central Plaza, which consisted of a beautiful park with a fountain, they sat down on a bench together, admiring the sky above their heads.

"You don't get out much, do you, Night?" Anwyn teased after stretching. "Never having ice cream..."

The young man hummed. "Mm, no... I suppose not. Human society doesn't always calculate correctly, nor settle in well with my formulas..."

"Again with the math... How can someone so smart be so airheaded?"

"Actually, the human body is composed mainly of water—about seventy percent give or take. Though I suppose if you count the oxygen within the hydrogen as air..."

"That's not... You know what, n-nevermind..." Anwyn brushed back her hair, laughing a little. "Anyway, if you really only understand Pokémon, I'll help you understand the many things you don't know!"

N blinked blankly, and then smiled, her declaration provoking feelings both gentle and warm. "...Thank you, Anwyn—"

A petite dark blur suddenly shot past them, droplets of blood staining the ground as it raced by. The crimson liquid was enough to end their tranquility. They jolted up, able to see the blur making its way down into a murky alleyway back towards the south. Just before it disappeared from sight, Anwyn caught it within the aim of her Pokédex, the device's screen lighting up with specs and information on the Pokémon's identity.

_[Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child.]_

"Zorua...?" Anwyn glanced at Barron, whose fur had started to bristle. "You mean like a little Barron...?"

"Yes... He was once a Zorua, back when I was but a child..." N clarified.

"It was bleeding," she reminded, the thick puddles of blood it'd left behind attracting many gasps and horrified reactions from passersby.

Barron snarled and startled people by leaping after its pre-evolved form, Oz falling out of his mane onto the pavement. Anwyn thought back on the Pokédex entry she'd first recorded on Zoroark, remembering its summary on how protective the illusion foxes were to their kind. Looking back to N, she said, "Let's go after him. We have to help that Zorua, otherwise it'll bleed to death."

He was already way ahead of her, hurrying after his Pokémon friend through the sketchy confines of the alleyway. By the time she and Oz caught up to him, they were apprehensive. The street seemed to be a part of the darker side of Castelia City where no ordinary peopled roamed and no friendly Pokémon scurried. Everything, from the walls to the ground, was strewn with inappropriate graffiti, grime, and signs of violence. The air even seemed different—thicker, almost like invisible smog that had concealed itself as air.

Two adults, clad in black leather, swung their heads back as she and N passed by in their search. One of them smirked and ogled Anwyn, a provocative glint misting over his already glazed stare. Disgusted, though too nervous to tell him off, she sped up and walked a little closer to N, Oz sticking his tongue out at the creeps before going back over to them.

"The blood ends up ahead," her friend announced. "The Zorua should be hiding around here somewhere."

Connecting the individual splotches of blood, Anwyn formed a mental path and followed it around an eroding dumpster to where Barron was standing, finding some boxes and crates. She could hear whimpering, so moved the items out of the way, expecting to find the fox, but instead finding a little girl in a dark dress tucking her head into a furry scarf. The child's scruffy hair grew just past her shoulders, one distinctive lock of it in the front a bright red. Her eyes were an inhuman shade of blue, quivering and wet with fear at being discovered. She cowered, whimpering more, and Barrow irritably ushered Anwyn away.

"W-what's a kid doing here and..." Upon closer inspection, Anwyn noticed a tail poking out from behind the girl, the fur on it matted and caked with the same blood they'd followed. The rest of her body bore cuts and bruises as well, serving as the sources for the running crimson. Not only that, but... the colors of the girl in general were vaguely reminiscent of the images she'd just seen on her Pokédex.

"Don't be fooled," N warned, stepping closer to have a better look. "That is the Zorua we seek. It's simply disguised in human form using an illusion."

_Illusion again... _Anwyn thought. _The Pokédex said Zorua like changing into silent children, so... This little girl..._

"Hey, you!"

Anwyn and N turned towards the unexpected voice, which belonged to a man in rather shoddy, torn attire. He cockily scrutinized them, spitting a toothpick out of his mouth and adjusting a pair gaudy shades over his eyes. "Yo, back off. That's _my_ Zorua, and unless you can pay me the big bucks, I'd get away from it."

Anwyn scowled, already pissed off. "Mind explaining why she's bleeding, then?"

Without missing a beat, he replied, "Tch, the puny, pathetic thing hurt itself. It's such an uncommon Pokémon that I figured it'd do wonders in the ring, but it always ends up freezing up and loses—it's a coward!"

The humanoid Zorua shrunk back and cried, her trembles only increasing.

"Still, it's a valuable Pokémon no matter how badly it battles... Turn my back for a second and it tries getting away. If you'll politely shove off, I need to get it back in its cage it and sell it to the highest bidder, otherwise it won't be worth anything."

"You're... despicable," Anwyn hissed. "How could you let her fight to the point where she's near death... and then only care about putting her in a cage until someone buys her?"

"All back-alley ring matches are to the death, girl, and what else are Pokémon good for?"

The brunette was milliseconds away from issuing a command to Oz, livid and fuming with uncultivated fury at his heartless treatment and lack of concern. Before she could do or say anything else though, N took the initiative and spoke.

"It's people like you who make it necessary to separate Pokémon from the evils that humans are capable of... When paired with a person like you, their potential can never be fulfilled," he muttered darkly.

"...What did you say to me, punk?"

"You will regret what you have done to this Zorua... I'll unleash tenfold what you inflicted for such transactions..."

"Keh!" Ripping a Poké Ball from his jacket, the man called forth an orange, lizard-like Pokémon with red spikes running down its head and some clothing that appeared to be shed yellow skin hanging off its legs like pants and neck like a hood.

_That's a weird Pokémon, _Anwyn mentally noted, taking a moment to register it.

_[Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokémon and the evolved form of Scraggy. Groups of them beat up anything that enter their territory. Each can spit acidic liquid from its mouth.]_

"Grab Zorua!" the hoodlum ordered the dual-type.

With surprising swiftness, the Scrafty zipped past N to grab Zorua, moving so fast that neither of the two Trainers could react. The transformed Pokémon froze in fear, a flurry of fox cries escaping from her mouth.

Thankfully, Barron intercepted the Pokémon's attempt, sweeping the Zorua off her feet and into his arms. He jumped away and brought her out of danger just in time. The Scrafty tried to slide to a stop and follow after the Dark-type, but skidded straight into a wall and hit its head, to which his Trainer swore and criticized its clumsiness.

A blush painted across the Zorua's human cheeks as she gazed up at her rescuer, her body curling into a little ball against him. Taking no notice of this, Barron placed her down and roared, dashing back into the building fray and slamming the staggered Scrafty with a Night Slash. The dual-type flew back into the concrete, moaning in pain.

"Useless little—High Jump Kick!" the man ordered, his voice clipped with nervousness.

Once up, the Scrafty launched itself into the air and held out its foot, soaring down towards Barron. Oz, not about to be left out, crawled up Barron's mane, firing Water Gun to counter the attack and sending the Pokémon crashing off-course into some trashcans. Barron smiled a rare smile at the otter's cooperation, nodding up at him. The Oshawott and Zoroark worked together, combining Water Gun with an intense charge of Focus Blast that swirled between the fox's claws. The force of the two attacks soared at the poorly trained Scrafty, whose eyes widened as the energies zoomed in and struck. It fell instantly, its efforts hardly amounting to anything after a simple storm of strength from the two opposing Pokémon.

Anwyn stared at N curiously. _That battle should have taken much longer... Just... how strong is Barron anyway...?_

"Dammit!" Zorua's neglectful owner tangled his fingers into his hair. "How could this have happened? That Scrafty was a bargain—won every match it battled in!"

N, impassive, strode over to the man and grabbed the collar of his shirt, hoisting him up slightly. His victim's sunglasses dropped off his face, revealing his fear to him.

"W-whoa, man... I-I don't want any more trouble!"

Coldly, N said, "You will release that Scrafty and then leave us be. Should you refuse..."

"G-got it, man! I got it! Just let go!"

After a brief pause, N threw him back. The thug shakily turned the button on Scrafty's Poké Ball, the sphere shimmering in a faint blue light and signifying its release. He glared at Zorua for a moment's hesitation before taking off running, N not even caring about him anymore and going over to attend to the fallen Scrafty.

"You don't have to suffer now... You're free," Anwyn heard him murmur, the young man's voice soft again as he pet the dual-type's head.

She frowned, worried about the change in behavior she'd just seen in her friend. _Night..._

After Barron and Oz finished congratulating each other, the tall fox's concern flickered on Zorua, and he stepped back over to her to check on her worsening condition. Shy and still red in the face, the transformed fox darted away and hid behind Anwyn, curling her hands into the back of her vest. Barron tipped his head, totally confused and dense to her bashfulness.

"Hey there... Zorua...?" Anwyn whispered behind her, the child still trembling and anxious. The brunette could tell she was starting to get woozy from the amount of blood she'd lost, as she swayed a bit dizzily, and her skin had paled. "I want to help you... We're not going to let anything else happen to you, but you have to trust us..."

When Zorua kept her gaze down, Anwyn tenderly stroked her hair, offering a small smile. "I'm a nice human... Please let me take you somewhere safe..."

She studied Anwyn through teary eyes, and the two exchanged stares, searching each other. Despite her experiences and reluctance to comply, Zorua was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness... A shimmering veil of purple shrouded her human guise, unmasking to divulge her normal appearance as a Pokémon. She was a more standard looking fox, with dark fur accented with some red near the top tuft on her head. Anwyn lifted the tiny Pokémon into her arms, turning to show her success to N, who had finished his conversation with the now departing Scrafty.

"Night, we need to hurry..."

He walked over to stroke Zorua, a hitched sigh parting his lips when his skin collected some of the blood from her fur. "...Yes..."

Moving with haste, Anwyn and N ran with their partner Pokémon in tow out of the alley and towards the direction of the Pokémon Center, hoping they weren't too late to save the poor Zorua's diminishing life...

* * *

><p><em>Review replies:<em>

**_I.C.2014_****:**_ XD I usually don't like raising ones that don't evolve either, actually. No idea why... I do, however, like Emolga a lot. I thought it'd be an interesting add to her team, since it balances a good typing of Electric and Flying. And, thank you for your review. It's appreciated._

**_PiecesBaby: _**_As stated in the Author's Note, I'm actually going to hold off on Nimbasa City for a few chapters. That big moment needs better build-up than I've given it so far. I do hope I can write that moment well... I have seen some absolutely great versions of it, so not sure how mine will compare. As per your 'unrelated' question, yes, I did guess N was the primary villain pretty much right away. His artwork and the early information about him just gave off that sort of vibe, so I wasn't really surprised by that reveal. I was, however, totally taken aback by the ending of the game, not in the way you probably think. It's the reason B/W is my favorite of the series._

**_Ashley Eon_**_: I'm glad you thought I did well with the Psychic. It can be very over done and overpowered, which I wanted to balance. And, not really for forests myself, to be quite honest. XD No, I don't have any professional experience. Writing has just become a random hobby the last year, and I got inspired to write this just as randomly... Hence... here I am? Is there any reason you asked, if you don't mind my curiosity? Surely my writing's not _that_ good. _


	10. Chapter X: If Given The Choice

_**Author's Note:**__ Wow... I can't even begin to tell you all how thankful I am... Truly and deeply, just, wow, I'm in awe at the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter, and feel very humbled. Eight reviews, readers. _Eight_. As I'm new to this site, perhaps that's not a staggering amount or anything, but it's more than I've received for any single chapter thus far and I cannot tell you how grateful I am to all of you for telling me how much my hard work speaks to you guys. It's really what's writing is all about, and why I'm doing this. Please keep it up and keep reviewing as much specific feedback as you can! It makes me very proud to host this story for all of you, and I guess Zorua's just a lucky little fox for that reason. One of my favorite Gen V selections, I must say. Also, several of you asked whether or not I'd be covering the Liberty Island event with Victini. I think this chapter will answer that for you.  
><em>

_Now, I've put up a new poll. You all overwhelmingly voted for Oz to evolve all the way, so I guess that will be how it eventually turns out. Thank you for taking the time, of course, and be sure to vote in the new poll. The new poll is probably only going to stay up for one chapter or so, so I'd vote before you miss your chance to._

_Quite proud of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. I think you'll notice a little something-something of a certain genre beginning to flourish here, if ever so briefly. :3 Hint, hint, nudge, nudge.  
><em>

* * *

><p>If Given The Choice<p>

* * *

><p>Anwyn sighed as she rested her cheek on the flat of her fist, her knee bobbing up and down impatiently as she sat in the lobby of the Pokémon Center brooding over the situation. Evening had settled over Castelia now, painting the busied canvas of the city with an ink of darkness and glittering lights. The electronic advertisements hung on the buildings were the main sources of light now, replacing the sun, and debatably, the moon as well. However, the blackened atmosphere outside only added to the tense uncertainty of her predicament. Nurse Joy and her Audino had taken Zorua to the emergency room on a gurney some time ago, and according to the still lit red sign above the double doors, they hadn't yet finished with her, still attending to her wounds.<p>

N sat tiredly next to her on the leather couch on the other side of Oz who'd fallen asleep between them, softly patting her head as she continued to fidget. Most of the Trainer's staying in the Pokémon Center had gone to bed now, so there weren't any real disturbances or chatters of conversation floating around. The young man took this as a positive. Initially, he'd been very uncomfortable letting himself into the place, a purist at heart and preferable to natural methods of healing for Pokémon. Even he hadn't objected to leaving the Zorua to the hands of the Nurse and Audino though. Zorua's condition had worsened detrimentally by the time they'd arrived with her, wheezing and bleeding all over Anwyn... His gaze abruptly fixed itself on her bloodstained pieces of clothing, the way the crimson blemished, the way it oozed, likely seeping through to her skin...

"...Perhaps you should change," he suggested quietly, drawing his arms back into his lap.

His voice snapped Anwyn out of her thoughts. "Ah... Sorry?"

"Your clothes... They're... covered in blood..."

She confirmed his statement by glancing down, having been so enthralled in her efforts to get Zorua help that she hadn't even noticed. She pulled the two sides of her vest together to mask the defiled white of her shirt. "I'll change it and ask to have it washed before I go to bed," she assured. "But I can't move from this spot until I know she's alright..."

The corner of N's lips twitched, and Anwyn self-consciously hiked up her shoulders. "Night...?"

"...White is such a pure, beautiful color... Yet so easily tainted by dark, bitter things... Once it bears scars, the entire world can see them, and it takes time to wash them out..." he murmured, keeping his gaze leveled towards the ground. "Black, on the other hand... Black can be dirtied, corrupted... and still remain as black as it was before... Hiding all its faults... Feigning its innocence..."

His words sunk in slowly, flowing like a current through her weary mind. Black and white... Interestingly enough, they both seemed to subconsciously like those colors; she herself wore the opposite of him, her vest black and shirt white and his jacket white and undershirt black. She found it a strange coincidence, trying to contain the vastness of her curiosity as she asked, "What do you mean...?"

With profound gentleness, he guided up his eyes until they locked keenly on hers, cobalt and light blue meeting in a tender, entranced focus. "You are white," he stated simply. "And should not be tarnished by a substance as unsightly as blood..."

_...'A pure, beautiful color'...? _Heat rose to Anwyn's face, emitting from somewhere foreign in her chest which pulsed and fluttered with feeling. N, slipping back to his naïve ways, tilted his head, reaching out to touch her forehead.

"Are you ill with fever...?"

"N-no!" Anwyn blurted quickly, whipping her head to the side. "I-I'm fine...! A-anyway, I'll change my clothes soon, I promise. U-until then, stop with the... p-poetic concern..."

The young man stared at the back of her head for a moment, directing his attention elsewhere when she refused to move. Anwyn, able to calm the abnormal sentiments that had stirred, mentally scolded herself. . _What was that? Why did I...?_

"Are you planning to capture that Zorua once she recovers?"

Blinking in surprise to the question, the girl let go of one side of her vest to rub her arm, a little awkward. "...I was thinking about it," she admitted. "If I let her roam back on the streets by herself, someone could cage her again. It's not every day you see a wild Zorua... Stupid thugs will take advantage of it..."

N sighed, his features clouding with displeasure. "...How disappointing... You see with your own eyes the results of coercion, yet plan to do the very same thing thinking it'll do her good..."

"It's not the same and it _will_ do her good," the brunette argued. "I'll treat her the way she's supposed to be treated and keep her safe. Even if she tricked people with her human illusion the rest of her life, it's just that—an illusion. Someone would figure it out eventually, especially since she can't hide her tail."

"But by capturing her in a Poké Ball, you assign her a life of battle and oppression. It's but a romanticized version of what you just witnessed earlier... "

"That's not true, Night. Most Trainers wouldn't be so utterly cruel as to raise a Pokémon to be a mindless fighting machine. Locking them in cages... Pitting them against each other until one dies... It's illegal and wrong."

N frowned as he pondered her ranting, a light pitch of anger sinking its fangs into his voice as he pieced together a response. "Yes, but many humans still do it for useless, petty things. Money... Glory...Power... It's these selfish lusts that prove Pokémon and people don't truly belong together..."

"...Eh?"

"They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete..." he affirmed tersely. "And they hurt each others' Pokémon in doing so... Am I the only one who finds this atrocity so terribly painful...?"

"Ah, Night, that's not... When put like that, it is painful, but that's not entirely true either... You're being a bit narrow-minded."

He scoffed at her statement, furrowing his eyebrows. "My friends getting hurt... That's what a Pokémon battle is. It's deplorable, and I speak from experience..." His hands tightened as he appeared to recall some dreadful memory, his seriousness aberrant. "Zoroark... When he was a Zorua... he came to me just like this... The very same as this Zorua..."

_Barron did...? _Anwyn wondered. Despite the shock, the information clicked in her brain and made a lot of sense. _So that's why... His dislike of me... of everyone but Night... It's because he can't bring himself to trust other humans... That's so sad..._

The young man finally dared to look back at her, softening slightly. "Perhaps though, hearing another opinion could be useful... Do you believe that Pokémon battles help us understand one another...?"

Anwyn thought diligently on the subject, reviewing her own opinions and experiences before offering a reply. "...Yes," she answered. "Even through the hard times and the painful times... We fight... It's not always fun, but not always to hurt one other either... Sometimes it's to defend someone or something we care about... Sometimes it's to grow stronger—to work together to achieve a shared goal... So, with all honesty..." She smiled, shyly reaching out to take his hand in her own. "I do believe... battles can help Pokémon and Trainers..."

N, eyes broadening, glanced down at their hands, the simple brush of her touch constricting the functions of his body considerably. The warmth of it gave him pause, however, and he drifted off into contemplation, thrown off his usual track of thinking. "...Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a Trainer?" he asked, more to himself than Anwyn.

"Night..."

He seemed understanding of her at first, though that quickly vanished under another flash of upset, and he shook his head, tearing his hand away from hers. "As if I could pursue my ideals with something as meaningless as a battle... As if that could make me worthy..."

Anwyn clenched her lonely hand, confused by the comment. "...Worthy of what?"

The sign above the entrance to the emergency room clicked off at last, dimming to a dull state of no light. Nurse Joy soon exited with one of her Audino, wiping her forehead free of sweat. Anwyn wasted no time and shot up from her seat, forgetting about the prior conversation almost entirely as she hurried over to her. "Nurse Joy...!"

The woman heaved a sigh, which scared the brunette until the nurse smiled warmly with a light hum. "Had you not brought her here when you did, she surely would've died... But I'm happy to say you made it just in time to save her..."

Anwyn had never been happier to hear news of any sort in her life. She almost jumped to hug Nurse Joy, though somehow managed kept her excitement in check. "T-that's so great!" she shouted. "Can I see her?"

"Mm, long as you're quiet." The woman looked over at N. "Would your boyfriend like to come as well?"

Cheeks ablaze for the second time, Anwyn wildly threw her hands in front of her and waved them. "No, no, no, no, _no! _Night is _not _my boyfriend! I'm just his babysitter!"

N tiredly tilted his head, his exhaustion beginning to claim his place in the world of the wakened. Noticing this, Anwyn bit her lip, working through her embarrassment to yell at him. "N-Night, take Oz to the room I booked for us and go to bed!"

"But Zorua..." he mumbled, eyelids drooping.

"You're about to collapse on the floor! Go to bed...!"

Only half-listening, the young man scooped the still sleeping Oz up into his arms and stood, swaying a little in place. Nurse Joy tittered at his obvious exhaustion, gesturing to her Audino. "Escort him to his room, if you would. I wouldn't want him falling asleep in the halls."

"Audinoo," her assistant replied with a bow, walking over to help N find his way. Watching as he was ushered away by the Pokémon, reluctant to comply but too tired to resist, Anwyn sighed, wondering why in the world she bothered dealing with him. The nurse couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend? You two seem pretty close."

Her face hardened indignantly. "H-He's not!"

"Heh heh, well, shall we go visit Zorua?"

The reminder of the injured fox destroyed Anwyn's trivial discomfiture, and she nodded briskly, following the Pokémon healer down a wide stretch of hallway beyond the doors with a few others doors running along the left and right walls. She assumed they were medical rooms reserved for the most serious patients, an assumption that was confirmed when Nurse Joy stopped at the door nearest the emergency room and motioned her inside. As Anwyn stepped into the dark space, she was greeted with the quiet beeping of a heart monitor, Zorua tucked inside a blanket within the glass casing surrounding the cushioned bedlike table she'd be put on. A few cords stuck into her fur for the heart monitor and an IV drip of blood. The bag for the drip had gotten low on fluids, as Zorua had taken in most of it already.

The tiny Pokémon slowly fluttered open her eyes upon hearing visitors, making a quiet noise when seeing Anwyn.

"Hey..." the girl said softly, relieved by her apparent recovery.

Nurse Joy did a quick check on the Dark-type's heart rate before going over and pressing a button on the panel near the table. In response, the two sides of the glass casing retracted back into the slots around the padding, allowing Zorua to be touched.

"If it weren't for that young man's Zoroark, we wouldn't have had enough blood to transfuse," the woman confessed. "Do be sure to thank him for me later."

"Of course," Anwyn said, remembering how uncharacteristically eager the Barron had been to volunteer for that. She gently reached out and stroked Zorua's head. "I guess Barron really likes rescuing you, huh?"

The Dark-type mewled hoarsely, still a bit scared of her and the contact of her hand.

"Unfortunately, Pokémon that are bred and raised specifically for illegal fights aren't very socialized. Though it's good she isn't displaying any aggressive behavior."

"How'd you figure out she was bred for the ring, Nurse Joy? We never mentioned it," Anwyn pointed out.

The woman only gave her a smile, one weighed with unease. "Much like your Pokédex, we have the technology to determine what moves and abilities Pokémon have... The sad reality is that we have problems with these kinds of Pokémon often. Castelia is a big city that attracts both good and bad, after all." She sighed, shaking her head glumly. "I've seen it many times before, and this little Zorua's moveset is far too diverse to be anything except a Pokémon bred to fight."

"Why...? What moves can she use...?"

"All very unusual, powerful ones..." she replied. "We detected Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Hidden Power, Calm Mind, and even Night Daze in her arsenal..."

Anwyn gawked, hardly believing what she'd just heard. "That's just... _insane_..." she exclaimed. "Especially Night Daze—that's a signature attack, isn't it?"

"Mm, only learned by Zorua and Zoroark after vigorous training. It's ironic that this little one has such potential when she's so skittish..."

_She's was designed to be a perfect weapon even before her birth... _Anwyn couldn't help but reflect back on what N had said, a little uncomfortable with everything going on. She dragged a chair over from the side and sat near the front of machine holding Zorua. "I think I'll stay with her for a little while... If that's okay..."

"It is... Just try not to move her until the IV has finished administrating," the nurse advised, turning to leave the room. "And do be sure to get to bed soon... It is pretty late."

"I will..."

With that, the woman lightly shut the door behind her, leaving the human and Pokémon alone. For some time, the air was thick with silence, Anwyn gazing at the fox with more sympathy than she'd ever given anything in her life. Zorua only stared at the human's compassion and care for her wellbeing with equally matched uncertainty and nervousness. Nurse Joy had given her a warm bath before hooking her up to the devices around her, so her fur no longer held the bloody evidence of her escape. Under the few streams of ashen moonlight that managed to flood in through the window, her dark pelt was a pure essence of the night, beautifully majestic and visually soft. Her eyes seemed to cut away the shadows too, remaining bright and strikingly visible even in darkness. Anwyn resigned herself to a small smile.

"Life has been unfair to you, hasn't it...?"

The fox's already emotionally drained expression took a shallow turn, and she didn't make a move to hint the human at an answer. Anwyn placed her good hand a few inches before the Pokémon, who crawled back a little, nose twitching.

"That guy... Did he keep you in a cage your whole life...?"

Ears pinned back, Zorua whimpered, shuffling her paws. She tentatively rested her muzzle in the palm of her hand, nodding to her question.

Anwyn only continued to smile, her muddled attention hedging towards a nonexistent area of the room. "...I understand you, y'know... I know how you feel..."

At that, Zorua tipped her head, whining inquisitively. The brunette laughed a laugh devoid of all humor, the presence of certain memories associated with her statement whisking her positive emotions off into a murky, deadened abyss in the back of her mind.

"When I was little, before meeting my friends, I was a lot like you... Timid, shy, doubtful..." Anwyn revealed, closing her eyes. "Scared... all the time..."

Zorua continued to listen, highly interested. In response, Anwyn went on, her tone cheery despite the cheerlessness of her story. "I wasn't in a good situation once... I was hurt a lot for no reason, and to this day, I still don't know why," she explained. "After our house burnt down and we moved directly into town, I met Cheren and Bianca... I avoided them at first, but after they persisted for a year or two, I began to change, and I became much happier... I hate it... looking weak... So if something bothers me, I mask it with a smile and bury it. "

The girl gently took back her hand, Zorua watching as she made her way over to the window. Seeing that they were close enough to the ground, Anwyn opened the sliding glass, the wind outside drifting past her hair and tossing it back. She reached into her bag, her hand stilling on the cool surface of an empty Poké Ball. As she slipped it out, the polished steel shimmered under the natural and artificial lights of the city. She walked back over to Zorua, placing the device down in front of her before settling back into her chair. The Pokémon's fur frizzed out a little at first, unsure of the Trainer's intent.

"I'd prefer to help you, offer you a way out," Anwyn told her. "But... I've decided to give you the choice... It's your life now... Not mine, not that guy's, not anyone else's... Just yours..."

The fox growled a bit, poking her face over the Poké Ball to look at Anwyn clearly. The human, still smiling, said, "If you come with me, I won't let anything like this ever happen again, and I can show you the world can be a wonderful place..." She swung her arm towards the city outside. "But the window is open for you. If after you've recovered you want to leave and resume life on the streets, you may... I won't stop you."

Zorua unsurely mewed, her ears slowly lifting off her head as she wavered between the window and the Poké Ball. Anwyn meanwhile leaned back into her chair, fatigue beginning to rear its ugly head. She tried her best to stay awake, but her consciousness steadily blurred and lapsed. Her fortitude eventually abandoned her alltogether, and she began to nod off, the room fading away to the realm of her dreams... Dreams of white light, voices, and fire...

"_Do you possess... the courage to seek the truth...?"_

_...Again..._

"_You reject me because you're afraid... But you cannot fear what is already within you..."_

_...I don't know who you are, but quit invading my mind... Telling me things I don't understand..._

_"You'll have to understand... If you want your truth to prevail over the Hero of Ideals, that is..."_

_...Heroes, truths, ideals... You talk like those fables my mother used to read to me. It's not funny... I don't believe in such things..._

"_You cannot lie to me... We share the same values..."_

_...It's... It's not a lie...You've been haunting me with these dreams since I was a child. I don't want you here, understand...? Go away...!_

_"...What a pity..." _

Anwyn snapped herself awake, not as hot nor as panicked as the last time she'd dreamt of the voice, but still breathing hard and left just as confused. Her head throbbed some, though she wasn't as concerned with that at the moment, for what she saw ahead of her banished all other thoughts from her mind. The Poké Ball she'd left still sat on the padding, but...

Zorua was gone...

She worriedly glanced at the IV drip, the contents of which had drained completely. So Zorua had at least waited to intake all the blood before departing, leaving a mess of unhooked cords in her wake... A quick check for the time from the nearest clock told her that it was only an hour past midnight, so she at least hadn't fallen asleep for very long... But still...

"...Guess she really was too scared. I don't blame her, in a way..." Anwyn whispered to herself. "I just hope she doesn't get hurt again..."

Her hand opening to retrieve the spherical device, she found something odd about it, something odd but familiar. The metal felt warm, full even... She lifted the Poké Ball close and examined it, an inkling of hope providing her with vague possibilities.

_I wonder..._

Her thumb leisurely shifted over the button and pressed it down. She aimed the front out towards the bedding, holding her breath and biding every precious second as she flung her pressure off it. To her pleasant astonishment, the sphere did not open emptily. The telltale white light invoked a small body into the room, slowly but surely shaping into the form of the Zorua.

The illusionary fox shook her body and threw off some stray specs of light, peeking up at her new Trainer and letting out a little "hello" in the form of a purr.

Emotion of a thousand sorts and more beat through Anwyn's heart as she mulled over the gravity of the Pokémon's decision. After so much abuse and violence, knowing nothing of life but the solitary glimpses through the dingy bars of a cage or the makeshift rings where Pokémon much larger had threatened to crush her every bone and muscle, she had said something to get through to this Zorua... Her—a Trainer, the very class of human she'd probably grown to hate so very much. The choice hit Anwyn so intensely that she almost shed a tear...

"...You'll never have to fight again, if that's what you want," she promised, scooping the fox into her arms and cradling her close to her chest. "Never again..."

Zorua weakly nestled her head against Anwyn, beginning to relax into her warmth—probably the first warmth of she'd ever felt from someone in her life.

Thinking expeditiously, yet delving deeply into the confines of her mind for something special, Anwyn caressed her new Pokémon's velvet ears. "I think... I'll call you Maya..."

Zorua tilted her head and yipped, cutely curling her tail sideways.

"It's a name that can mean many things," Anwyn elucidated. "'Illusion', 'fantasy', 'hardworking', 'everlasting'..." She pressed her face into the Dark-type's tiny body, never wanting to let go of her again, no matter what power attempted to pry them apart.

_...And 'truth'... _

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"What a stunning display of splendor and grace... This painting is even more wonderful than the last!"

Anwyn vacantly stared at the blobby swirls of black and white, wondering if N was truly looking at the same picture she was. After getting up this morning and talking for a bit, they'd traveled down the street where Casteliacone had been located and were handed out some flyers announcing a nearby art gallery's one-day-only free walk-in. Thinking she would see some of Burgh's works, Anwyn had jumped at the chance to get in for free, dragging N along with her. However, failing to pay attention to the specifics of the flyer had cost her. Not only did the undersized art gallery not display any paintings of Burgh's, but the current themes of the exhibits were in the "motif of legends in the Unova region".

Maya, using Illusion to appear as a child again, held Anwyn's hand as they continued touring the place, Oz just as confused as his Trainer on the meaning of the various pieces of art and rubbing his chin.

"Night, this is boring—it's just shades of black and white spilled messily out onto a canvas," Anwyn complained. The painting they were looking at really wasn't something special to the naked eye, simply white and black painted into one large circle, one dot of white in the blackened area and one dot of black in the whitened area. The title of the painting was: "Ideals and Truth".

"You cannot see the beauty in this? I expect more from you, Anwyn," N pouted.

"I-I can't help it! It just looks uninteresting to me!" she whined. "The last one we looked at was at least more unambiguous. Y'know, the "Twin Heroes" one—they actually looked like the artwork in their fairytales!"

N grinned. "Oh, so then, you _have _immersed yourself in the tale of the twin heroes."

"When I was a _kid_," Anwyn clarified huffily, scratching the fibers of the brown rug with the heel of her boot. "I've outgrown that story, seriously..."

"Outgrown it? Why ever would you say that?" N asked, innocent. "It's part of our history, after all."

"It's just a fable..."

N chuckled, leading Anwyn over past the statues to view the works on the furthest wall from the entrance. Four paintings, much more prominent than the previous two, were mounted before them under strong studio lights. The larger two of the four paintings hung furthest left and right, one depicting a shadowy storm with wicked lashes of black lighting streaking all over the surface while the other...

_White... fire...?_ Anwyn thought, the fair inferno searing the painting's appearance in an uncomfortably familiar way. She read the labels of the two paintings: "Black Lightning Bolt" and "White Flame".

"Gives you chills, doesn't it? Tingles..."

"Um... Sort of..." Her attention flicked towards the two paintings in the middle. These ones, like the "Twin Heroes" portrait, were more specific and less abstract. The theme of black and white attained its dominance over them, but this time with dragons. On one side, a black dragon— large, powerful, with sharp red eyes that heavily contrasted with the blue glow surrounding its massive build. As Anwyn directed her gaze to the other painting, her mouth dried up, feeling something squeeze her heart still. The other dragon... The white dragon... Unlike the first, its form was beautiful, sleek, almost feathered... But what really got to her were its eyes... The same piercing, commanding blue eyes she'd seen when...

"That would be an artist's interpretation of the legendary Reshiram," N told her, observing her focus on it.

Anwyn blinked. "...Reshiram?"

"Indeed... And this other Pokémon..." N reached out and traced his fingers down the other painting. "Is the legendary Zekrom..."

_Zekrom and Reshiram... Like in the stories... _Anwyn noted wistfully. "You talk as if you know them or something, Night," she joked.

"Mm, no, not yet... But perhaps someday," he spoke softly. "I'm fascinated with these two Pokémon, you see. Whether they be real or not, they aspired so many of my dreams when I was a child..."

"Well, if it inspires you, but all means, believe in it..."

"I do, quite strongly." N released a soft, contented sigh. "I would very much like to befriend them... But, I suppose, only the Hero of Ideals and the Hero of Truth are capable of such feats..."

Suddenly, Anwyn's Xtransceiver rang out, spreading apart the conversation and earning the girl quite a number of glares from other people in the gallery. She hurried and pulled the communicator out, offering an apology before picking up the call. "H-hello...?"

Bianca's cheery face blinked onto the screen, the blonde excitedly flailing her arms. "Anwyn! Anwyn, Anwyn, Anwyn!"

"H-hey Bianca, calm down, I get it; you're happy I picked up. But this isn't the best place to—"

"No, no, silly! You're never going to believe what happened! Cheren and I finally got to Castelia, and, well, gah! I can't tell you over this thing—you have to come meet up with us!"

Her heart leaped for joy at the opportunity to leave this dull place. "Great! I'll be right over, where are you?"

"Liberty Pier! It's the pier to furthest west! You can't miss it 'cause the Royal Unova's docked there!"

_The cruise ship...? Isn't it normally docked on the pier nearest Skyarrow Bridge? _Stuffing the thought, Anwyn nodded. "Right, okay, I'll be there soon as I can."

"Okay, but hurry even faster than that!"

Hanging up the call, Anwyn took back Maya's hand and turned to N. "Time to go, Night~ We gotta go see my friends now."

N immaturely shook his head, holding onto the nearest statues like a child refusing to leave a toy store. "But, but... The paintings..."

A nearby guard narrowed his eyes, annoyed by the juvenile behavior of the young man. "Sir, you cannot touch the exhibits..."

"Right, he won't~" Anwyn hooked N's arm under her free one and pulled, dragging the poor Trainer around the corner and out the gallery. "Off to Liberty Pier we go~"

"A-Anwyn, no! The paintings...!"

"Oh shush! You'll get over it."

Hauling her friend through the bustling crowds, N still protesting over losing his chance to view the exhibits more, Anwyn stopped when she came to the port of the city, glancing around the wide array of gray piers for the one Bianca had mentioned. True to her word, the cruise ship—Royal Unova—had docked on the westernmost pier, serving as the checkpoint which she needed to reach. The salty air wafting from the vast expanse of the ocean excited the prospect of whatever surprise her friend had in store. It could be anything, after all, with Castelia being so expansive.

The closer they went to the Royal Unova, the more beautiful it became. The sheer size of it knocked back all Anwyn's previous encounters with what she'd considered large boats. It had several different decks on different tiers, all of which seemed to glitter when kissed by the sun's rays and absolutely covered in fun activities. The gorgeous mode of transportation, wonderful as it was to see, appeared just as expensive to ride on as any other cruise liner or yacht. From the lowest deck, a ramp extended down to the dock for people to board, an employee collecting the tickets from passengers and jotting down their information for safety precautions.

N peered up at the aquatic marvel. "What a lovely collection of formulas and mechanics..."

"...Seriously? You see how amazing this boat is and _that's_ the first thing you think of?"

"Is that strange?"

"Yes!"

A hasty voice called out to her as she and N traversed near the middle of Liberty Pier where the line had formed. "Anwyn~!"

Sure enough, it belonged to Bianca, and she ran over from the line with Cheren in tow. When she reached Anywn, she said, "I'm so happy to see you again! You too, Oz!"

"Osha!" the otter greeted, tapping his scalchop.

"You won't... believe..." Bianca trailed off as soon as she noticed N, quieting a bit. "Who's this, Anwyn? Your new friend?"

"Ah, yeah. This is Night," Anwyn introduced. "Say hi to Bianca, Night."

A little awkward, N tilted down his head, emotionless as he spoke, "...How do you do?"

"Wait a minute..." Cheren stopped just short of where the three of them stood, stiffening and glaring hard at the green-haired teenager. "You're N, that guy we met in Accumula... What are you doing hanging around Anwyn?"

N, perplexed by his choice of words, replied, "I'm really not hanging off of anything, as you can plainly see."

"...Are you an idiot?"

"I don't believe so."

Anwyn stomped her foot. "Cheren, would you chill out? Night's my friend now!"

"'Night'...?"

"Wait, this is the 'N' you and Cheren told me about?" Bianca asked. "But he seems so nice..."

N only scratched his neck, half-lost in the context of the conversation. Anwyn sighed. They were really getting off to a great start, weren't they? "Look, I got to know him and he's really just a big kid who needs more friends, so be nice, okay?"

Cheren sneered at the very idea of befriending the creep who'd practically spoken over him as if unimportant the entire time they'd talked in Accumula. His complex fuel of upset pooled into his normally calm eyes and honed them sharp, leaving his mood untrusting and wary. N stared back with no discernible emotion, the two males on totally different ends of the spectrum and not about to play nice.

"Okay, if that's N... or, erm, Night... Then who's this girl?" Bianca questioned Anwyn when the silence become awkward, gesturing towards Maya. The disguised Pokémon hid a little behind her Trainer, and the brunette tittered. "This is Maya... She's... my new Pokémon~"

Cheren and Bianca's faces went blank, Maya only retreating more out of sight. Cheren snobbishly pointed at his friend. "I think being around N has screwed up your sanity, Anwyn—that's clearly a person."

"N-no, really, she's a Pokémon! A Zorua! And quit gawking... She's sensitive!"

Being more knowledgeable than Bianca, the dark-haired boy sunk back into his usual composure of intellectual coolness, adjusting his glasses. "Ah, well, that makes a lot more sense. You could've mentioned that straight away."

Annoyed by his attitude, Anwyn glanced at her Zorua. "Why don't you give them a little demonstration?"

Maya blinked slowly, peeking out at Cheren and Bianca a moment before nodding. In a flash of light, her body morphed back to her real appearance, the blonde gushing in adoration at her endearing form.

"She's. So. Cuuuuuuute," she squealed.

Jumping and flipping, Maya flashed purple again, disguising herself as Cheren this time. As expected, her tail poked out from her pants and remained unhidden, wagging behind her. She held her hands up like paws in front of her, staring out at the real Cheren with adorable eyes, releasing an even more adorable sound from her mouth. Needless to say, Cheren was less than amused at the little display, his mouth agape and glasses slipping comically down the bridge of his nose.

Anwyn and Bianca both burst out laughing at the sweet and lovable version of Cheren Maya had produced, the boy huffily turning away and beyond embarrassed.

"I-I do not act like that!" he spat. "What a horrible imitation! Tell her to change back—I demand it!"

Maya actually giggled a bit at his outburst, unmasking her current illusion to go back to her disguise as a young girl, holding her Trainer's hand again. Anwyn could barely comprehend anything anymore, laughing her brains out at Maya's mimic of her male friend.

"S-she made you look so huggable, Cheren," Bianca admitted, also laughing at the visual just witnessed. Her comment only added a flush the boy's touchy expression, and he heatedly whirled around with his back to everyone.

"Y-you're all ridiculous! Can we hurry up and get on the boat?"

His comment halted Anwyn's glee, and she hummed thoughtfully, offering her puzzlement to Bianca. "The boat...? He doesn't mean the Royal Unova, does he?"

"Well, actually, that's what I wanted to surprise you about!" The flighty girl dug through her bag for something, Anwyn and N watching with interest as she found whatever she was looking for and pulled it out. "Ta-da~" Bianca cheered, her hands holding out four plastic passes with the face of a little tan and orange Pokémon on the front, its big sapphire eyes quite cute. "They're Liberty Passes! I got these for being the 10'000th visitor to enter Castelia City this week! It's enough for me and three friends to go on a special two-day cruise on the Royal Unova around Liberty Island!"

"Are you serious...? That's awesome!" Anwyn shouted, pumped with eager anticipation. "How lucky can you get, Bianca? That's a once-in-a-lifetime trip!"

"I know, right! You're coming with us, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course!" Anwyn took her pass happily, a stray thought worming its way into her mind and pausing her exhilaration. "Ah, but... What about the fourth pass?"

"Ah, well..." Bianca stared at the plastic for a few seconds, then directed her gaze towards N. "Why don't you take the last pass, Night?"

The young man, with genuine surprise, asked, "...Me...? Are you sure?"

"Well, if you're Anwyn's friend now—"

"What? Don't be idiotic. He can't go," Cheren argued.

N, outwardly unfazed though perhaps inwardly offended, melted back into the shadows cast by the brim of his hat, saying nothing in return to the challenge.

"Cheren, don't be a jerk," Anwyn tiffed, Oz nodding in agreement. "It's a waste if nobody takes the pass, and Night's my friend. He's going."

Before he could retort against her decision, Anwyn swiped the extra pass and offered it to N, scowling somewhat. "Here, Night."

He took it, though apprehensive and unsure whether or not this was okay. "...Thank you, Anwyn..."

"Keh..." Uncomfortable but in no position to complain further, Cheren stormed off towards the winding line near the ramp, throwing a miffed conceding statement over his shoulder. "Fine, whatever, let's just get our spot back, otherwise getting on the boat will take hours and we'll have horrible rooms."

"Ah, wait for me, Cheren!" Bianca called out, running after him and waving for Anwyn and N to follow. The brunette admired her shimmering pass, only able to fantasize about the new experiences it could bring her... She absentmindedly wondered what Pokémon was on it, though remembered N and tucked the thought away for the time being.

"Sorry about him. He's a little... cautious sometimes," she said comfortingly, patting his shoulder.

"I'm used to it," he assured in a clipped tone. "Don't fret. I'm quite alright."

_Being 'used to it' isn't good, Night... And you always talk faster when something's bothering you, _Anwyn thought, shaking her head. "Well, shall we go? This should be a fun way to wrap up our free time!"

With a smile that could've passed off as real, he nodded, and the two friends followed the path Cheren and Bianca had paved for them with Maya still sticking close to Anwyn and Oz waddling behind them with a grin. They both had no idea what the surprise adventure would have in store, only that anything could happen after they boarded the boat and sailed towards the mystifying and beautiful Liberty Garden, which towered in the far distance of the city and watched over them, anticipating their arrival...

* * *

><p><em>Review replies:<br>_

_**Ashley Eon**__: Yes, N is quite the clueless little intellectual. XD He really contradicts himself, which just makes him that much more fun to write. And I'm glad to here I described her little illusion form well! I figured they'd sort of have their own personal forms that they could use that sort of hinted at the fact that they're actually Pokémon. She seemed cute in my mind when I thought of it, so I'm glad I went with that. And, wow, thank you so much for your opinion. I am quite modest; putting this story up here for anyone to read actually made me a little nervous, but I wanted to see if I could create something people would really be deeply attached to. :3 So I'm very happy you think I touch on all those things. It is my goal to cover a bit of everything, not just the two genres I put this story under. Your reviews always make me smile, so keep them coming!  
><em>

_**_PiecesBaby: _**_I know Zorua and Zoroark are sort of referred to as the Gen V Riolu and Lucario in terms of how popular they are, but I really do love those two _Pokémon_. They're up in my favorites with the Oshawott line. As per whether Anwyn catches her or not, well, I think you know now. XD__

___**Daughter of Kabegami**__: First of all! Okami penname. That's just awesome. Love Okami. And, as your review is nice enough for a reply, and this is the first you reviewed, thank you for the compliments! Anwyn's nicknaming habit is really fun to play with, so happy you enjoyed the fact that she nicknamed N and Barron. Hope to see more feedback from you.___

____**Dethclaw3**__: I think your question on Victini has been answered. I was planning on it from the beginning, actually. One of the first things I wanted Anwyn to do since most people don't seem to. Thank you for your review and I hope you'll continue reviewing!____

_____**Mushroomminer**__: Like with the last two reviews, thank you for reviewing, as its the first I've seen from you and it's enough of a review for me to reply. It was my intention to really do my own interpretation of Black that follows the story while maintaining its own purpose, and I do think I'm doing well with that so thank you for noticing. And, obviously, glad you enjoy it. XD Ahaha, you should replay them, or whichever version you have! The games are brilliant. _____

______**Tripolar**__: Now, I'm going to be upfront and honest. When I read this review, I almost zoned out of reality for a good few minutes trying to comprehend how my writing could possibly garner a review as, contrary to what you think, intelligent and thoughtful as yours. What you put there is possibly the best amount of feedback I've ever received, and I just felt so deeply touched by everything you said. I really don't deserve all that praise. I seriously wanted to PM you and sort of give a personal thank you for your review, but sadly, you reviewed as a non-member and I had no way to do that. The reason Anwyn doesn't really go into detail about her little issues with Team Plasma is strictly because she knows N's somewhat supportive of them and doesn't want to get into a fight or ruin their developing friendship by bringing it up, so tends to just feed him little pieces. I think you'll find though, especially with the next two or three upcoming chapters, that the little spiral of conflict you mentioned is going to really start visibly showing, and will continue to show throughout the story until it finally breaks him by the end. N, in my eyes, is such a brilliant character due to the fact that he's a mere puppet who doesn't know any better than what his puppeteer has let him him believe. He's a well-intentioned extremist, and a genuinely good person just wanting to help his friends. It's truly the scene after you defeat N for the final time in the game that gets to me. That one scene really shatters the childish, uncomplicated mold for ___Pokémon___, which I absolutely adore, to be honest, horrible as the reveal was. I highly doubt Nintendo is ever going to make a antagonist I'll love more than N, but, I'm getting off-tract here. It's my sincerest, and almost imploring hope that this will not be the last review I hear from you. As you do not have an account, I can only count on you seeing this if you continue reading and I really want you to know that it's your kind of review that really drives me; its exactly the kind of review I wanted to get a lot of too, so it'd be really great if you could keep up chapter to chapter and give me feedback. Your comments about the environment enhancements, especially, have already helped me, so again, only hope that you will see this and consider it. I'd be very grateful.______


	11. Chapter XI: Liberty Garden and Victini

_**Author's Note:**__ First off, I should apologize for such a long absence. I know, to my loyal reviewers who keep up chapter to chapter, that this has been a rather unfair and long while when it comes to me, but there is a reason why I say I don't have specific update spans and such. I think in all fairness, I should tell you all why it's taken so long. I am in classes, which keeps me busy, and I've been very piled with that and work for the last month or so. The big reason why I haven't been able to update though is because we had some personal problems happen around the house that's been impairing my abilities to write as well as I normally do. I sincerely apologize for this, and I know I probably worried most of you. I have been receiving some PM's pestering me to hurry, and I know it's hard, but please refrain from doing that-especially more than once. Please do know that if there are large breaks in updates like this though that I'm not giving up on the story or anything. I can assure you that I don't intend to ever write this and leave it unfinished. If it helps, this chapter is pretty lengthy, and to tell the truth, I could sure use some nice reviews after going through such a hard ordeal. Hopefully you'll all provide...  
><em>

_On a lighter note, some of you have been asking if Anwyn will be catching Victini... I have to be honest and say I really wasn't considering that. Here's why: First of all, Victini is first and foremost a legendary, even if not big and mighty like say Zekrom and Reshiram. It can power up Pokémon and make them near victorious in battle, if you've seen the movie Victini is in or read the Pokédex entries you'll know the extent of what I mean. In general, it's a pretty powerful Pokémon even disregarding that ability; that's a bit of an unfair advantage for Anwyn to have, as much as I like Victini. Even so, I'm going to put my Fire-type poll back up on my profile and add Victini as an option just to see what you guys think. You'll honestly have to vote quickly though, because it's likely that the next chapter is going to determine whether or not she catches it. (On the Fire-type poll though, I do want you all to keep in mind that Anwyn **will **be saving the sixth slot in her team for a certain white Pokémon I'm sure you all know she will catch by the end. I remind you of this just so you'll think more on the Victini issue or even the other choices for possible Fire-types. Whether or not she even catches a Fire-type other than the "certain white Pokémon", that'll be up to you.)  
><em>

_I think I've babbled on enough and kept you waiting as it is. I sincerely hope you enjoy the chapter and hope dearly it makes up for the absence.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Liberty Garden and Victini<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, these two are Snivy and Tepig? I hardly believe it—they look so different!"<p>

The salty sweet air of the sea tickled Anwyn's nose as she inspected the two Pokémon before her, both standing loyally by their Trainers and peering up at her inquisitively. Tepig, now a chubby, brawny Pokémon with dual swirled accessories equipped upon his torso, stood on two legs instead of four, the end of his curly tail no longer a red ball, but a tuft of black fur. Snivy, similarly, had grown a fair bit taller, his eyes more narrow and slim body fit and lean. Palmate leaves, much like the one on his tail, grew in spikes up his spine, and his scaly skin poked up in a small crest along the back of his head.

"Let's see..." The brunette lazily lifted her Pokédex, a light hum passing through her lips as she aimed its detector. As always, it reacted instantly, lighting up and reading out information.

_[Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke.]_

_How I'm comfortable around Bianca's starter, I'll never know, _Anwyn thought awkwardly, her hand inching left to scan Cheren's Pokémon next.

_[Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Snivy. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip.]_

Oz, envious of the two starters' evolved forms, sulked with his mouth agape, soon flailing his limbs and hopping indignantly up and down in a tantrum. With a wily smirk, Servine waved his thin arms in a taunt, almost baiting the otter for a fight. Oz lunged at the snake, and Anwyn had to step in to prevent the two rivals from tussling by drawing her starter into a hug, saying, "Now, now, Oz... You'll probably evolve soon too!"

Crossing his arms, the Water-type huffed and ranted, "Osha! Osha! Osha—wott! Oshawott! Wott! Wott! _Wott_!"

"You obviously haven't been training enough if Oz _still_ hasn't evolved yet, Anwyn," Cheren scolded, his nose poking into the pages of a book in his lap. "You're far past the estimated time it should have taken for that stage of growth."

The girl's bottom lip curled out in a pout, and she leaned forward towards her friend's lounge chair to uncomfortably penetrate his personal space. "If you're so great, what new Pokémon do you have? Or are Purrloin and Servine all you have?"

Cheren adjusted his glasses, unfazed, and replied, "For your information, Purrloin is now a Liepard. As for new Pokémon, I have a Frillish and a Tranquill now."

"Frillish...?" Anwyn knew Tranquil well enough after traveling through so many forests, but not the former Pokémon. She could've sworn she'd heard of it somewhere, perhaps on television or from one of Professor Juniper's lectures, but there were also many Pokémon she couldn't familiarize with by name alone.

"It's a dual Water and Ghost-type whose appearance varies with its gender," the boy clarified.

"Gender differences... Interesting..." Sinking into her chair, Anwyn shuffled through the functions of her Pokédex to research the Pokémon for herself, the device presenting her with two different images—one pink and one blue. "Which do you have?"

"The male variant; it's blue with a taller crown."

"I see... Okay, I guess that's a pretty cool Pokémon," she admitted casually, returning her Pokédex to its place on her chair's armrest and putting Oz on the ground. "Play nice now."

The Oshawott plopped down on the deck in a sulky manner, flattening his tail against the polished wood as he grumpily puffed out his cheeks. "Osha..."

Freeing a contented yawn from the cage of her throat, Anywn stretched to ease some of the lingering exhaustion from the late night before, enjoying the sensation of the velvet wind kissing her skin. The saline scent it carried left a brackish taste in her mouth, though she didn't mind. They'd sailed quite a few miles away from port, and not counting the distant view of Castelia from the rear, the only visible terrain was the ocean and some occasional islands—a dramatic turn from all the forests. The Nuvema trio had taken the time to admire the change of scenery before sitting by the ship's outdoor battlefield. Trainers of all different origins and ages cheered as strings of matches were held between several Pokémon that'd, so far, encouraged their Pokédexes. Not only could the entertainment deck fit a battlefield, but also a juice bar, tables for outdoor dining, and even a small stage for bands to play. It truly had earned its reputation as a marvel, and Anwyn doubted she'd ever see anything like it again, secretly thanking Bianca's luck.

Her eyebrows twitched when the back of her chair abruptly pushed up and bumped her head. She spun around to locate the source, finding Maya—still cast in her illusion—taking refuge behind her. The transformed Pokémon's face held a bright, rosy red tint, and she whimpered shyly, rubbing her hot cheeks with two balled fists. Curious, Anwyn slid off her chair and crouched down, patting her Pokémon's hair. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Maya's arm shot up, extending to point towards the cause of her uneasiness. Barron crouched low a little ways away, his icy eyes glued attentively onto the disguised child and utterly dense to her avoidance of him. When the Zoroark took a step forward, the Zorua scrambled a step back, only confusing the evolved fox even more. In an attempt to understand, Barron barked something at her, though Maya only grew more flustered in response to whatever he'd said.

Suspicion crept up upon Anwyn's mind, and she smirked, slyly slanting her eyes in a playful stare. "Aww... Maya, you don't have to be bashful~ Barron's your protector, remember?"

Her hair frizzed out, much like fur, and she hissed at her Trainer's accusation. The human laughed, petting the top of her head. "You can't hide it, come on now. I've lived with Cheren all my life after all."

The dark-haired boy stiffened considerably, slowly shifting his focus from the pages of his book to Anwyn. "...What?"

"Well, you know, Bianca still—"

Realizing where this conversation would end up, Cheren snapped, "Keep your mouth shut!"

Bianca pried her eyes off the current battle, reacting to her name. She tapped her friend's shoulder for clarification. "I still what, Cheren? Do you need to tell me something?"

"No!" he spat, a million thoughts and more racing through his mind—every one of them brimming with denial. "Forget about it!"

Bianca quickly drew back her hand at his shrill anger, her fingers curling into her palm. Without a word, she shrunk into the plush cushions of her chair, tugging her beret down slightly. "S...Sorry..." she murmured, Pignite sympathetically patting her leg.

An awkward guilt tore a hole through Cheren's stomach, and Anwyn slapped her forehead at his stupidity. "Wow, Cheren... _Very_ smooth. You deserve an award for that one."

"...I... U-uh..." Scoffing at himself, the boy used his book to raise a wall in front of his face, coughing roughly to force the embarrassment off his voice. "...It's... fine... Quit sulking already. It's not like you."

Canceling her illusion, as Barron had snuck even closer, Maya clambered over Cheren's chair and hopped onto Bianca's, burrowing herself into the the human's lap to hide. Distracted from her upset, the blonde whisked her beret from her head and placed it upon the cowering Dark-type. The rounded green headwear sagged down the Pokémon's body, Maya using her ears to keep it pitched up. Remembering Barron, however, the fox eventually opted against that and let it drop, the beret serving as a tent as she hid.

"Why is Maya acting so timid?" Bianca pondered aloud, poking the fabric of her hat and earning a few yips. "Well, I mean, I guess she's always sort of timid, but..."

"Gee, I wonder..." Anwyn drawled, inwardly bubbling with amusement. Deciding to take a walk, she picked herself up off her chair, emerging from the shade to bask in the realm of sunlight. Oz, seeing the opportunity, flipped up onto the chair and took ownership of the spot, melting into the cushions with a happy yawn. She smiled at him and then went on her way, pausing only to give Barron a pat. As expected, he snarled at the affection.

"Careful. If you want her to come around, you have to stop acting so impolite and scary," she warned the Pokémon, offering a wink. Barron blanked out at her words, about as baffled as a toddler trying to be convinced of the meaning of life. Anwyn giggled and shook her head. _He really has no clue..._

She traveled south, passing multiple other tourists who chatted about one thing or another. When she neared the stern of the ship, which had required quite a bit of walking considering the size of the Royal Unova, she located her desired target glued to the same spot he'd started off in when first boarding. His attention seemed far-off, almost longing as she approached. His arms, draped between the bars of the railing, coiled together, fingers tracing the texture of the sleek painted white of the vessel. She took note of the way the breeze combed through his scruffy mane of hair and weaved strands of it together in little wisps, finding the sight of him strangely peaceful. "Hey, Night."

Brought out of his shroud of focused silence, the young man directed a slow, questioning flick of the eyes back at her, tipping his head. The girl folded her arms best she could with her injury against the small of her back, moving to stand next to him. "What are you doing all the way over here still...? Don't you want to sit with us?"

Humming thoughtfully, he drifted back towards the sea, watching the shifting water below batter the side of the boat. "I'm uninterested in assuming the role of spectator to those battles you're all so entertained by," he stated. "And this is my first time seeing something like this... I wish to enjoy it."

Anwyn blinked, carefully picking apart each word of his answer. "Wait... You've never seen the ocean before?"

"Mm, no. Not like this. I have viewed it in books and seen quick glimpses from afar."

"That hardly counts... Didn't your parents ever take you to swim in the ocean? Unova's a pretty water-driven region, you know..."

N slipped back into his previous brood, his hat darkening his features with its typical shadows. His lips arched to present her with a gauche smile, voice quiet as he spoke, "I'm afraid I'm quite without... parents... At least, I know not of the woman who gave birth to me. My father is not the sort to arrange for me to explore the world either. Well, until just recently."

Anwyn's eyes rounded in sincerity. "...I'm... sorry... I had no idea..."

"It's alright. You needn't worry about offending me with information you had no knowledge of."

"But..."

Banishing his dark mask so that his face reentered the light, his smile softened, relaxing into a more real and gentle presence of emotions. He laid his hand on her head. "Don't fret..."

Returning his smile, albeit weakly, she regained some solace, taking comfort in the fact that his aura had noticeably risen. Snagging on a previous thought, she said, "By the way, we may have a problem..."

"Problem...?"

"Mm..." Anwyn twisted on a heel and rested her back against the railing, giggling. "I think Maya might have a crush on Barron...~"

"...A... crush...?" N frowned, clouded by intense worry. "I've heard her say no such thing. Why would she want to crush my friend when he's worked so very hard to care for her?"

"...You're joking, right...?"

"Why would I joke about such a thing...?"

"You don't know what having a crush on someone is? But you're a guy on the brink of adulthood! Haven't you had a girlfriend before?"

N naively tilted his head. "What's a girlfriend?"

The brunette gawked at him. He didn't know what a crush was...? What being in a _relationship_ was? Just how isolated had his life been? Granted, she'd never had any experience with relationships either, but she certainly wasn't _blind_ to the concept, and N was a _guy_—older than her even. Questions endlessly poured from her mind, adding one layer of bewilderment over another.

"Anwyn...?"

"Ah, um... Well..." She scratched her head, struggling to piece together an explanation to such a hard topic. "A crush is when you like someone, I guess..."

"So... it's a friend...?"

"No, well, yes, but it's not a normal friend, it's a special friend—a friend that's more than a friend."

"More than a... friend...?"

"Mm... A friend you fall in love with..."

The young man hummed, cupping his chin. "So... Zorua is in love with Zoroark...?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. See, you get it!" Anwyn tittered, letting out a small sigh of relief. _That wasn't so bad. Guess that wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it'd be._

"...Anwyn, what's love...?"

She choked on the air she'd been attempting to breathe, a wild hotness illuminating her entire being in a blush that could have possibly been seen for miles. Once her gagging subsided, she whipped her head to the side, unable to prevent her voice from cracking. "W...What...?"

"What's love?" N repeated, oblivious to her embarrassment.

"Y...Y-you can't be serious..."

"I am. I don't understand." He leaned a few inches forward, further tormenting the raging heat on Anwyn's skin. "Is it the same as caring for my friends? I understand that love."

_W-what did I get myself into? Oh my gosh, no—I-I can't do this! Stop looking at me like that! _her thoughts screamed. When he did nothing but stare on, she bit her lip, taking a deep breath. "...L-love can... take many forms... There's love for friends, like you said... For... family members... For objects... or hobbies," she stuttered, her composure gradually reforming. "But there's also... a special kind of love... It's love you only feel towards one specific person."

"A special love?" N asked. "Is it pleasant?"

"...I-it can be... but it's difficult... W-when you're in love, that person makes you nervous... yet happy too... Your heart races when they're near and skips a beat when they touch you... You think about that person all the time and want to be the closest you can to them... Hug and... kiss..."

His focus caught on the last word, leaving the rest of the details invalid. "What's a ki—"

Her hand flew across his mouth before he could finish, killing the rest of the question. "Y-you know what? No! I'm not elaborating anymore! If you don't understand, go... go study it somewhere or whatever! I-I'm not the person to ask for this!"

N gazed at her with genuine puzzlement, though when Anwyn finally deemed it safe to remove her hand, she clutched the railing, refusing to look his way. "I-I don't get how someone can be so intelligent and dimwitted at the same time..." she mumbled. "You're practically conflicting with yourself. It's no wonder you're weird!"

He remained quiet, studying her disposition and contemplating the loss of her touch. Had there truly been harm in asking a few questions for the sake of knowledge? Still... The notions she'd presented were indeed strange. Curiously, he lifted a hand to his chest, pressing his palm over his heart. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but it seemed to pulse faster than usual... _A special friend that's... more than a friend...?_

"Ah... Liberty Garden!"

N blinked. "Pardon?"

Excited, and cured from whatever had been bothering her, Anywn pointed towards an island closing in on the ship, the stone tower positioned at its center standing tall and greeting them as the Royal Unova proceeded to dock at the pier. Passengers were already rushing by to be the first off the ramp, and N stepped closer to the railing to avoid the river of people. His companion continued to gush at the sights, paying no attention to the others.

"That _is_ Liberty Garden, right? Wow, getting here didn't take long at all... Guess most of the trip is going to be spent docked here," she chirped.

"It seems so..." the young man confirmed. "We should return to gather our friends."

Pushing back from her position, Anwyn spun around with a smile. "Yeah! I'm so eager to see this place."

A chime over the ship's intercom rang out in three distinct tones, followed by an announcement from one of the ship's head crewmen:

"Attention passengers. Attention passengers. The Royal Unova has docked at Liberty Garden and will remain docked until tomorrow evening. To those planning to visit the island today, please plan accordingly and exit in an orderly fashion. We're not responsible for any items lost while out on the island. Thank you, and please continue to enjoy your time."

"Yay, we can get off!" Anwyn cried cheerily. Her eyes practically sparkled with joy as she bounded off after the crowds. "Come on, come on. I want to see the island!"

The green-haired Trainer glanced back towards the entertainment deck. "What about Cheren and Bianca?"

Anwyn halted, expression momentarily twisting as if she'd tasted something sour. "Oh right! Them. I so didn't forget." Before she could run back, her Xtransceiver rang from inside her bag. Surprised, she retrieved the device and picked up communication. "Um, hello?"

Cheren and Bianca appeared on screen, the boy speaking first after pushing up his glasses. He seemed quite awkward. "Anwyn, hey. You've probably noticed that we're at the island now, right?"

"Well duh... Night and I were just about to get you both. Why are you calling me?"

"They're starting a double-battle tournament. We've decided to participate," Cheren announced. "There's an interesting mystery prize that sounds valuable, so I think we'll end up seeing Liberty Garden tomorrow. You and N can go on ahead though."

"...Is this your way of apologizing to Bianca for earlier?"

"...N-no..."

Anwyn grinned cheekily, seeing right through his ruse. Offhandedly waving, she said, "Fine, okay... We'll go on without you then. Be sure to have fun on your date~"

"W-what?"

Bianca shyly dipped down on the other side of the screen, flicking her eyes towards Cheren. "D-date...?"

"Anwyn, I'll kill you...!"

"Bye-bye~" She quickly hung up on him and burst into laughter. N meanwhile brushed back his hair, processing the situation.

"Is this another example of this 'crush' abnormality?" he asked absently.

"Indeed it is," she answered, holding up a finger. "The perfect example, actually."

Barron, having apparently sniffed them out, swooped down from one of higher balconies, padding over to his human friend. N smiled and stroked his mane, his hand stilling when his fingers caught on one particular tuft of fur that seemed out of place. Maya shyly poked out her head, same with Oz, who popped out of another section of the bushy red fur like a rabbit Pokémon from a hat. "Osha!"

"Hey, you three. I see you've finally warmed up to Barron, Maya," Anwyn noted, collecting Oz in her arms. The Zorua whined softly, sinking back into Barron's fur while the Zoroark protectively growled.

"Oh, don't be rude, Barron. Maya can ride in your mane for as long as she wants," the girl assured. "I won't force her out."

The evolved fox, surprised, tipped his head, his lips curling up happily when Maya popped out again to nuzzle his ears. N observed them with fascination, though didn't have much time to think, as Anwyn's impatience had reared its ugly head. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward with a strength that should've been impossible for someone of her stature.

"Pick up the pace! I want to see the island!" she blustered.

"D-do you have to drag me? I'm almost sure this isn't normal."

"I wouldn't have to drag you if you weren't so slow!"

The two humans and three Pokémon, Anwyn in the lead, winded their way around the ship to the ramp leading down, joining the line of tourists disembarking to take photos and visit the landmarks. After a short time waiting, their feet touched upon the soft soil of the island, the earth strangely fertile and teeming with life. Dozens of colors speckled the grass, belonging to the petals of flowers, and trees grew in a ring around the island's border. With all the salt water, it surprised Anwyn that so much vegetation managed to thrive. A gardener of some kind must have been hired to attend to the environment. Most of it didn't appear to be natural.

"How lovely..." N murmured as they walked by a fountain to the right of the cobblestone pathway. Its waters glistened in the now twilit sunshine and sparkled, releasing cool sprays and vapors.

"Mm... It is," Anwyn agreed. "Even if we're surrounded by a lot of noise."

Now that she had a spare second to check, she could see the amount of people had made N a little uncomfortable. She reached up and rubbed his back. "Everyone'll disperse once we hit the wider areas."

Hiding under his hat again, N said nothing, his deep blue gaze landing on one person after another. Each time his target switched, his condition worsened, and Anwyn worried. _I hate how people bother him so much. It's really unhealthy..._

The stone tower she'd seen from afar, serving as a statue of pride among Castelia's citizens, appeared much bigger now that they were on the island. When they reached the area where guides were waiting to answer questions and recount some history, most of the people on the path went astray, leaving to snap pictures at other angles or chat with friends. Rather than relax, Anwyn and N decided to hear what the nearest guide had to say, listening in on his lecture.

"Liberty Tower has been around for generations," the man stated through a rehearsed speech, arm raised out over the iron fences keeping unauthorized tourists away. "According to our records, it was built by a wealthy historian who had once used the tower as a place to work on his writings. However, his works related to the study of a Pokémon of legend, so the general public dismissed his research. Some say he spent the very last of his days here, converting Liberty Tower into a place to hide the secrets on very Pokémon he'd put his life into detailing—Victini."

_Victini...?_ Anwyn crossed her arms, scratching the ground with her heel._ That must be the little Pokémon on the Liberty Pass._

The guide continued on, indifferent to her musings. "One myth even suggests that the historian ended up befriending Victini and, in his frustration and anger, locked the Pokémon here in the tower. Naturally, the inside has been searched many times, but no evidence on such a claim has turned up."

Something clicked in Anwyn's head, and she stiffened, a chill running up her spine. _Wait... A Pokémon that may or may exist... Mistreated and locked in a tower by a human... Is Victini the Pokémon Team Plasma wants to use for their 'liberation'?_

"Human beings... How disgusting we are..."

Not expecting that, she glanced up at N, somewhat startled at how coarse and hard his tone had been. His normally gentle, innocent eyes were tapered and venomous, piercing ahead towards the olden structure. Barron, as if sharing in his Trainer's displeasure, had his fangs bared, scaring Maya to the point where she ducked back into his fur to hide.

"Night, calm down... You'll make a scene," Anwyn muttered, pinching a fold in his jacket. "It's just a rumor..."

Irritated, he paid her reassuring little to no interest, shrugging off her grip. "Perhaps... Perhaps not... The very idea disturbs me..."

_Touchy... It's not like I like it either, sheesh... _she thought, shaking her head. Growing bored, she left the tour group to see if she could explore the more desolate areas beyond the tower's fences. After cooling off a bit, N followed after her, Barron in tow and growling at anyone who came too close.

Oz squirmed in his Trainer's arms as she looped around the back of the tower and came to the more hidden front side, pressing straight up against the black metallic obstacle barring her out. No flowers speckled the area beyond the fencing, something she found weird given the rest of the island. She bent down, running a brittle blade of grass between her fingers. Almost instantly, the yellowed green strand crumbled into grainy flakes, leaving only the remains of what it'd once been.

"How sad..." she whispered, rising from position. "Why don't they care for this part of the island? It's almost depressing..."

"Anwyn, I'm not sure we should be here," N told her, gesturing towards a beaten old sign with faded red words. "This is likely restricted—"

"Ooh, let's go in then!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the gate. "There's no security or anything—the timing is perfect!"

N nervously laughed. "I wasn't really intending to trigger any sort of reverse psychology. It's unwise to break into these kinds of places."

Jiggling the lock to some chains around the gate, Anwyn said, "Aww, but who wants to sit on a bench for hours? We already heard the story... Aren't you curious?"

The young man couldn't deny that, though kept his precautions. "Well, perhaps, but it's going to be dark in an hour or two..."

"Psh, c'mon, help me get this open! That Victini could be in here~ You want to save it, don't you?"

"...You yourself said it was just a rumor..."

"Don't listen to me. What do I know? "

With a sigh, N caved and turned to his Pokémon. "My friend, if you would be so kind as to help the young lady out..."

Anwyn sidestepped out of the way with a slight yelp as Barron lunged at the chains, crushing the rusted metal into skewed fragments with a powerful Night Slash. The crimson glow that'd lit his claws soon died down, and the Zoroark sunk onto all fours, busting through the gateway with a mighty charge. The now somewhat unhinged steel doors teetered back and forth in the wind, baring damage that would be difficult to conceal if any guards came along.

"I... guess that's one way to open it..." Anwyn admitted, slinking past the ruined gate. "If we don't get caught..."

"You said you wanted to go in. I've granted your wish," N stated simply, following behind once securing the gate enough to at least appear believably closed if untouched.

"You realize Barron could have just _carried_ us over it. His jumping skills are incredible."

"Yes, well, I highly doubt he would willingly comply to a request that involves hefting strangers..."

The girl blew at a lock of her hair, uttering a noise of displeasure loud enough for him to hear. "I'm not _that_ much of a stranger anymore."

Barron chuffed at her words, Maya resurfacing from his mane to nuzzle and playfully tug on his ears, calming him down. With a giggle, Anwyn drifted around the inner confines of the fencing, her amusement snuffing out as she noticed yet more untended land. Upon closer inspection, the grass around the tower almost looked dead, and the building itself, though tall and majestic, had become coated in decay and covered in cracks. She parted some dried up vines and touched one of the stone blocks that made up the structure, recoiling at the unpleasant, grimy coating.

"This place is mainly for show," N concluded after searching around a bit himself, rather saddened by his observations. "They probably don't allow access back here because of its lack of beauty, to the point where the maintainers of the island have given up on caring to the tower itself."

Anywn frowned, peering up at the top of the looming building. "That's so stupid..."

"Quite." The green-haired Trainer took his investigation up the small flight of stairs towards the gapping open entrance to the tower, his shoes clacking rhythmically on the stone platform just before it. "I believe the reason we haven't encountered security is because the people see no reason to hire it here. They don't think, after all their previous years of search, that there is any reason to venture inside..."

"Let's go inside then!" came the quick reply, Anwyn bolting up the stairs before N had time to protest. She and Oz disappeared into the dusky shade within the next blink of an eye, their excited, gleeful squeals echoing out from the darkness. With a lopsided grin and a chuckle, N entered as well, Barron attentively crawling behind his human friend like a shadow.

The interior of the building displayed even more proof of abandonment as they descended down into its depths. The dirty walls were crawling with pipes running from the floor to the ceiling, and the only light came from dim lamps that buzzed with age, flickering as if about to go out. Anywn coughed when she inhaled some dust, the musky aftertaste a bitter insult to her distress. Sensing her struggle to breathe, a caring hand touched her back, gently rubbing from her shoulder down.

"Are you alright?" N asked softly, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Ah..." For whatever reason, the brunette hastily darted her focus away and mumbled, "I'm fine... Worry about yourself."

"You were coughing... The air in here probably isn't very sanitary."

"I said I'm fine," she blurted, picking up her pace to create some space between them. "I think I see something up ahead."

True to her word, another open doorway sat at the very bottom between two jutting walls. Bright light poured out from it much more strongly than that from the wall lamps. Exchanging decisive nods, they stepped through it, crossed a final stretch of hallway, and entered a room quite unlike anything either of them had expected. The tiled stone floor, unlike the stone outside, had no traces of grime and little dirt dampening its appearance. A pinkish rug trimmed in yellow and covered in some scattered cushions, spread across a large amount of it, complimenting some of the pictures and furniture off along the north wall. The objects in the room ranged from a potted plant—still somehow growing—to a bed with green sheets, and there were even some shelves with multicolored drawers and a box of toys.

Anywn, completely taken aback, slowly worked through her shock and walked over to one of the shelves, letting Oz down onto the floor and picking up a picture frame. The photo it held depicted an older gentleman with a smart disposition and a tiny tan Pokémon with bright orange hands, feet, and triangular ears pointing up in a 'V' shape. It had adorable round blue eyes and two wings as tails, appearing very joyful.

_Victini...?_ she guessed, flicking up the lid of her hat. _The person must be... the historian, maybe? But... they both look so happy..._

"This place..."

Anwyn turned her attention on N, who had moseyed over to the toy box. His hands reluctantly touched upon an aged subway car piece resting on top of blocks and stuffed animals. Puzzled by his actions, she inquired, "This place... what?"

He shook his head and retracted his hand, stepping away from the object. "...No... It's nothing... It just reminds me... of another room I'm quite familiar with..."

The forlorn, wistful sadness emanating from his answer hit her hard, though confirmed something that'd been eating at her for awhile. Something about his personal life had really messed up his current outlook, and as much as she desperately wanted to pry, she couldn't find the words to initiate such a conversation. _I hate it... _she thought as she returned the photo and went about exploring the insides of the drawers—the contents of which mostly stacks of hand-drawn pictures and crayons. _There has to be some way I can help Night... I don't... want him to turn into one of those Team Plasma idiots... _

Oz trotted around while the two humans continued intensely searching the vicinity, Barron watching with interest when he waddled over to a fluffy pink couch to the left of the room. Once up, the otter yawned and stretched, his arm unexpectedly hitting something invisible and extracting a noise that nearly had him leaping to the ceiling in fright.

"V-vicuu..."

"Eh...?" Anwyn and N rotated their heads over their shoulders. "Oz that was a weird sound, coming from you," his Trainer said.

"Osha, osha!" he argued, furiously pointing to the side. When he reached out to demonstrate, however, whatever he'd discovered had vanished. He poked, prodded, and even punched the open space, but still nothing. The humans looked less than convinced.

"He says there is something here with us," N clarified.

"Oz, it's probably nothing. Maybe you sat on a toy or something," Anwyn dismissed. "Calm down, okay? We're trying to investigate."

"Osh—a!" Despite his pleas, the duo had already gone back to their hunt for clues, ignoring him. Maya poked out of Barron's mane, mewling quietly at the Water-type. The nubs of his ears drooped, though he was far from discouraged. Oh no. He'd solve this little mystery one way or another...

Carefully waving his arms as he hopped off the couch, he hoped to hit something concealed, continuing the makeshift detecting method around every square inch of the room he could reach. He tried near the furniture, near the walls, wandering around silly as anything, but determined nonetheless. Finally, as if his target had grown curious of him, something tapped his shoulder. With a confident smirk, he whirled around and grabbed, though fell flat on his face. Another tap on his shoulder made him jump up and try again, and though he once more failed to seize the culprit, when it happened a third time, the mystery being's luck ran short. Oz's arms caught it, and it squirmed around, lifting him up off the ground.

"Oshhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oz, enough already," Anwyn scolded, only for her eyes to widen when obtaining a glimpse of her Pokémon suspended in midair. The otter gestured wildly at something next to him, waving his flipper.

"Tiniii...!"

A light psychic force enveloped the Oshawott and threw him off, though the light ensured he landed as lightly as a feather. Unable to see the kindness in the act, Oz puffed out his chest, spraying a harsh jet of water straight towards the spot where he'd been floated. It made contact, much to the surprise of Anwyn and N, and the shroud of invisibility disappeared, revealing the presence's true identity.

"V...Victini!" Anwyn shouted, mind completely blown away. N, similarly, narrowed his eyes in intrigue, not as outwardly affected, but still quite shocked. The girl's hand instantly flew to her Pokédex, surprise morphing to unadulterated thrill and excitement.

_[Victini, the Victory Pokémon. This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that Trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter.]_

"Oh my gosh, it's real! It's really real—and it guarantees victory? That's so awesome!" Anywn squealed, stowing her recording device and rushing forward to meet the new Pokémon. "Hiya! I'm Anwyn!"

"...Wait... No, Anwyn—"

Frightened by all the attention and the girl running for it, the floating Pokémon's instincts kicked it, attempting to aid its threatened safety. Its body drew in tiny orange embers, soon bursting into a compressed sphere of fire which pulsed upward. "Viccuu...!"

"Searing Shot. That's..." N tensed and glanced sideways, his fears confirmed. Anwyn had frozen once again, consumed by the dark roots of her phobia and unable to get any of her bodily functions to obey her. She couldn't move, couldn't blink, and by what he could tell, she couldn't even _breathe_ anymore. Reacting out of panic alone and not fully comprehending what it was doing, Victini charged ahead towards Anwyn, time almost seeming to slow down. Oz and Barron both were turning to hurry and stop the impending attack, but N knew their efforts were in vain—they wouldn't counter fast enough. She'd either get hit, or...

The Searing Shot collided, burning through cloth, charring skin, and ripping a painful grunt from its victim as the flames vanished and Victini bounced off, rolling to the floor. A trembling Anwyn, whose body now pressed firmly between the wall and something warm, regained the ability to operate properly, her stomach moving in and out with her clipped, erratic breaths. Her mind raced to catch up with the situation, still clinging to some of the resurfaced memories, but all that disappeared the moment she dared to turn her gaze up, heart stopping in dread.

"...N...Ni...ght...?"

His palms against the wall and arms spread on either side of her, he hovered over her shaky frame with his front mere inches from touching her own. His face twisted in pain and his skin writhed with spastic twitches. With one eye clamped closed, he guided the best of his attention to her horrified expression, checking her for injury or lingering traces of fear. As the corner of his mouth tugged up in a slight smile, he heaved, "...Y...Y-you got... scared again... T-this is becoming... inconvenient for me... ugh..."

_...Why...? _A sick remorse pooled to her gut at the realization. _Why...? _She gritted her teeth, stomping out the angry beads of tears that almost fell. _Why? _She shoved him away, pounding on his chest. "Why did you do that, you stupid, clueless idiot...!"

A bit wobbly, N allowed her to lightly beat on him, perplexed by it, yet not opposed to it. "If I hadn't... you would've..."

"Then _let_ me!" Anwyn cried angrily, her hits getting weaker and weaker. "It's _my _problem! It's _my_ weakness! You should've just let me get hurt, not get hurt in my place! Dammit!" She stopped with her arms still against him, hanging her head low. _I-I'm so pathetic... I... If I don't get over this... I..._

"Tinii..."

The brunette slowly lifted her eyes. Victini floated apologetically behind N, its own eyes dripping with guilt and sorrow. It briefly bowed with its winged tails fluttering and then swooped over to the bottommost drawer on the shelf with the photo, scooping up a roll of bandages and some ointment. Hesitant, it flew back over, shifting closer towards Anwyn. Its arms shivered with its anxiety. Clearly it thought the she might turn and hurt it.

Taking the medical aids from its tiny hands, Anwyn reached up and scratched behind its ears, the mythical Pokémon blinking in astonishment at her kindness.

"...I... I know you didn't mean it... Please... don't be so scared... We invaded your home, so... w-we're the ones who should be apologizing..." She inwardly kicked herself for the uneasiness that clung to her voice. "W-we're... s-sorry..."

"...Viccu, vicuu..." Victini murmured, pushing its fingers together. Barron hurried over to help his Trainer stand straight, snarling at the dual-type, which immediately backed off, hiding behind Oz.

"...N...N-Night sit on the bed. I need to apply this to you..."

Barron nearly snapped at her next, though N held up his hand and silenced him, doing as told and working his way over to the bed. He removed his shirt and jacket, Anwyn now able to see the fullness of the damage he'd taken. Victini must have pulled back its power at the last second, for the singed holes in his clothes weren't as prominent as she'd thought. Even so, his injury hadn't escaped the definition of "bad". The fire had burnt into his upper back, shredding a few layers of his skin and blackening the rim around the wound. It had burnt so much, in fact, that the blood that should've bled had been sizzled up along with the skin. Anwyn laid her hand just below the mark, biting her lip.

_This is all my fault... If only I weren't such a wimp... If only he weren't such an idiot..._

"...You are... my friend..."

Her head snapped up. "E-eh?"

He gazed back at her, contracting in pain still, yet somehow retaining that clueless, childlike innocence she'd come to know and, daresay, take comfort in. "You're confused... as to why I did that... correct...? I do not really... need a reason for it... You're just... Anwyn... Anwyn is my friend..."

She stared at him entranced, to which he just smiled, biting back another twinge of pain. "If you would though... T-the bandages...? This could infect..."

"Ah... R-right..."

She swept his hair over his shoulder and applied the ointment first, which stung him considerably as her hands gently rubbed it in over the reddened wound. He ground his teeth together to keep from making protesting noises, and while it did hurt intensely, Anwyn's touch somehow made it less unbearable...

_First I get my hand hurt to the point where I can barely use it, and now this... Some team we make... _she inwardly chastised with a slight sigh. As she continued to work, a stray thought brushed by her mind, and her cheeks flushed, just now realizing some of the more embarrassing details of her current task. _C-Cheren better not call me while I'm in the middle of this..._ _I don't care if the back of his clothes _are _a bit ripped. H-he's putting them back on. _

Once she finished with the ointment, she went about bandaging his torso, her musing drawing back to Victini, who Oz seemed to be attempting to apologize to.

"Has this... happened before...?" she asked it quietly after gathering some courage. N also looked toward it in a silent stare.

The little Pokémon glanced to the side, twiddling its fingers before nodding.

Inquisitive, Anwyn decided to question on. "To who...? The workers here?"

It shook its head this time, floating away from Oz over to the photo she'd studied earlier, pointing at the human in it.

"The historian then... I understand... But Victini, didn't that guy trap you here? You're all alone, right? Everyone talks about how the one who met you eventually grew angry and did horrible things to you..."

"Vicuu!" It shook its head again, faster than the last motion. Using its psychic abilities, signified by a soft orange light, the Pokémon flooded her head with visions—more specifically, memory flashes, and all involving Victini and the historian. Most of them were fun, happy times on the island... Him writing papers while Victini napped in his lap... The two planting flowers outside or playing by the ocean... The last memory it showed her didn't seem as well-cherished. The historian had aged considerably in it, a suitcase in his hand and Victini in the very room they sat now.

"I must leave you now..." the man told the mythical Pokémon, his voice carrying the grief he clearly felt. "I've realized now... My research poses a great danger to you, my friend. I cannot risk staying here now that darker minds have begun to believe my work. You hold so much limitless energy—they'll never leave you be. You're just an asset to them to their dastardly plans."

"Tinii...?" Victini murmured, reaching out to wrap its tiny fingers around one the man's larger ones.

Unable to hold his emotion, tears began to stream down the elderly gentleman's face, and he turned away from the dual-type, taking his leave up the hall and out of the tower forever.

"I built this room to only to protect you... Please remember that and stay where you are safe... You can bring victory to most anything or anyone... If you fell to the wrong intentions, I would... never forgive myself..."

Just like that, the mental flashes melted away, Anwyn thrown back to reality. She shook her head slightly and blinked, seeing sparkles of tears shimmering in the corners of Victini's big blue eyes.

"He... He was just trying to protect you... It wasn't to trap you..." Anwyn suggested, N genuinely astounded by her remark and frowning.

"Tinii..." Victini nodded, its ears sagging low. It retrieved a fresh piece of paper and some crayons from the drawers they'd been rummaging in before, landing on the ground to start a new picture. Oz picked up a blue crayon from its pile and sat down to help it, causing a little smile to appear on the tiny Pokémon. Smiling herself, Anwyn noticed as she finished up with N's bandages that all the drawings hung up on the walls were of the historian and the island. She wondered how long Victini must have spent secluded in such a small, lonely room with nothing but toys, drawings, and memories keeping it company. Such a sad way of life...

"Did it show you something...?"

"Ah... Mm..." She fetched N's shirt and jacket, thrusting it into his chest before he had a chance to face her. Looking away when he tipped his head innocently, she muttered, "I-It showed me some of its memories with the historian we were told about... They were friends... and the guy only asked Victini to stay in here so it'd be safe... N-now hurry up and put your stuff back on..."

Releasing a light hum, N complied with her request—unsure of why she'd grown so huffy—and contemplated. A human who had done such a horrible thing for the Pokémon's best interest...? For its protection? Was such a concept acceptable? Ridiculous... Or was it...? Suddenly, he wasn't sure...

"What's the verdict? Can you move?" she asked once he'd fully clothed himself. He tried to reply by standing off the bed, but the results ended in failure. His knees buckled the moment he reached full stance, and Anwyn had to catch his arm before he stumbled onto the ground. Lowering him onto the bed again with his back leaning comfortably against the wall, she sighed, plopping down next to him. "No good I see... You took a really bad burn..."

"I apologize..."

"No, don't... This is my fault... Either way though, if it's really that hard to walk, we're going to have to stay here..."

"What about Cheren and Bianca...?"

She shook her head. They'd worry, but... "At this point, it's actually the best thing to do in general I think. I'm almost sure it's nighttime, and if we suddenly came waltzing out of an area they don't even check anymore, workers would get suspicious... Cheren and Bianca can just call if they need to... and... I don't want to put Victini in danger. "

N flicked his gaze to left. Anwyn's body lagged with exhaustion, probably due to the scare from earlier and the lack of sleep she'd had the previous night. With a light swoop of his hand, he removed his hat and dropped it by his side, letting his messy bangs fall freely around the border of his face. He grabbed the pillows from the front of the bed and positioned one behind him and one behind Anwyn, much to her surprise.

"W-what are... eh?"

"If we're to stay here, might as well be comfortable, yes?"

"...I guess so..."

He pulled up one layer of the green blankets next, wrapping it around the girl's shoulders. Dense to the return of her embarrassment, he turned an imploring stare on Barron. "If you could sleep by the door and listen for any trouble we may have, I'd appreciate it."

The Dark-type barked and took a spot just outside the open doorway, circling a few times and then curling against the floor with a contented growl. Maya crawled up his mane to give his ear a playful tug goodnight, to which he reached a claw to the tuft of fur on her head in an affectionate pat. Maya happily flicked her ears, shyly ducking down into his mane with a happy purr. N couldn't help but show the faintest of smiles.

"Zoroark is rather happy. It's unusual," he admitted.

"Is Maya...?"

"Yes... She is too..."

"Mm, that's good..." Anwyn snuggled into her blanket cocoon and yawned. She made sure to keep her bad hand in a position that wouldn't worsen its condition in case she fell asleep. "Maya needs... lots of love after all she's been through..."

"...Indeed..."

"I guess, similarly, it's good that if anything... we're giving Victini the chance to make some friends... I don't know if it really trusts us, but..."

N watched the mythical Pokémon and Oz, drawing together on the floor like young brothers... Both smiling... Both chuckling... Occasionally throwing crumpled up paper balls or crayons at each other... Distant, he said, "It doesn't seem... bothered by human company... It's a rather timid Pokémon, but a friendly one who I think is relieved to have someone around for once..."

Anwyn frowned. "It must be hard for it... It wants to go outside, but it's afraid... and it misses that man so much..."

"...I don't really understand why it would comply with such a request if it desires freedom. It isn't trapped—the doors are open for it to leave... No one is really oppressing it, yet... it stays..."

"Maybe... it's the same thing as you and Barron..."

"Pardon...?"

"Well... You don't like referring to yourself as a Trainer and you don't want to call him your Pokémon... If you need his help though, he'll listen to you because... you're friends..." Anwyn weakly offered a shrug. "Victini doesn't leave because... it believes in its friend... and what he was trying to do for it..."

"Friend..." N's chest throbbed in a new foreign sensation, mind swimming in confusion. "...I..."

"Oshaa~"

Oz, running over and bouncing up on the bed, and Victini, who simply levitated, gleefully hurried to present their masterpiece, the two holding up their picture for the humans to see. They curiously wiped their visions over every square inch of the paper. Working together, they'd drawn a simplistically cute portrait of them in the room playing with Victini, Anwyn half a stick-figure and half an adorable blob. Barron and Maya had been fused together in a mesh of red and black in the corner, the mug on Barron similar to that of a grumpy monster. Oz had clearly drawn himself. He'd picked the largest space possible for it and had decided to go with a heroic pose—scalchop sword drawn with a ridiculously oversized Razor Shell blade. He'd even gone so far as to add a watery cape flowing behind him.

"You two... are hilarious," Anwyn told the two artists, her laughter doubling when her eyes snagged on the mess of green hair Victini had scribbled out for N's part of the picture. "Aha, you look so perfect, Night! A-and Barron, too!"

N stared at the picture a moment, looked to Victini and Oz, stared at it a second time, and then touched a stand of his hair. "...Does that _really_ look like me?"

At that, Anwyn almost toppled over, laughing so hard that her gut began to get sore. The young man shot her a childishly concerned look of dread. "A-Anwyn...!"

"I-It's just so... f-funny...!"

"It is not! G-give me the picture!"

"N-no way! It's mine!"

"Who says you get to keep it? They showed it to both of us!"

Victini, to N's amusing displeasure, pushed the picture more towards Anwyn, which of course boosted her need to throw a victorious grin his way. He sulkily crossed his arms, almost pouting. "Not fair!" he whined.

"Oh, waah, waah. You're such a baby," the brunette teased, carefully folding the drawing into a neat little square and tucking it away in her bag. "Thank you very much. Don't worry, I forgive you—especially after that," she reassured the dual-type, scratching its ears again.

"Vicuuu," the Pokémon gushed delightfully, its winged tails fluttering super fast at the praise.

Plucking up Oz and tucking him between her and her blanket, she instructed, "Alright, well, we're having a little sleepover here. Time for bed."

Oz had little trouble with that, already dozing a bit with his eyelids rolled closed. Victini, to the surprise of N, nestled in his lap, cozying itself against his warmth. He chuckled and stroked its long ears, earning a happy mumble in return. It twisted slightly to hug his arm, using N like a giant stuffed teddy bear as it lulled itself to sleep.

"It really likes you." Anwyn said, sounding more than a little sleepy herself.

"We are very similar, it seems..."

"Still, for such a little Pokémon, it packs a lot of power... Hopefully by morning... you won't... hurt as much..."

"Mm..."

That comment set his mind back to the persistence of Anwyn's unusual case of pyrophobia. Both times he'd seen it had been horrible experiences—the reaction she gave to flames even as large as a campfire were abnormal for a simple fear. Strangely, the image of her wide, frozen stare, paled complexion, and loss of, well, any sensible state of mind had branded into his brain, making it a bothersome stain that wouldn't easily scrub off. Mustering the words, he decided to confront her.

"...Anwyn, why are you so afraid of—"

A warm weight fell upon his shoulder. He blinked a few times, puzzled, and then finally let his vision identify the cause. Anwyn had either surrendered to her exhaustion or been defeated by it. Either way, she'd slipped away from the world of the wakeful and descending to sleep, resting peacefully on his shoulder. He didn't quite know what to make of the situation. She'd clearly not intended to use him as a pillow, though at the same time, it felt... wrong to simply push her away. He slanted his eyes and kept them occupied on something other than her. He hated being touched... With her, it was so different... Why though? What power did she have that prevented that tight stress he felt when others dared lay a hand on him? And... what was the needy feeling he _did_ get from her touch? So wonderfully strange, yet, desirable—like a subconscious addiction. He shook his head once, resigned to save his questions for another time and let her dream without disturbance.

He let himself shut out the light and enter the darkness of his mind, as always, sorting through the primary knowledge of the day before letting himself drift off into slumber and, perhaps, dream of thunder...

_...A friend that's more than a friend... People... are so difficult to understand... _

* * *

><p><em><em>Review replies:<em>_

_**Ashley Eon**__: Yup. Anwyn is N's... "babysitter". If you're familiar with anime and such, I'd go as far as to call her and even Cheren tsunderes, honestly. XD She acts super tough but is all soft and cuddly on the inside. (...Hope she doesn't kill me for saying that. Maybe I should hide.) She and N are great conversationalists when it comes to the whole truths and ideals talks. It's really fun to see them interact and disagree without really getting angry at each other. Ugh, I **hate **the four move limit with a passion, honestly. It seems extremely unrealistic. I mean, if a Pokémon learns a move, it wouldn't suddenly forget that move learning another move, for example. No. I'm doing as many moves as I want really while maintain a realistic feel. I think it's more natural that way. Anwyn's past is actually going to come up sooner than you think... And I'll warn you, it's a dark one I don't think you'll quite expect, even if you noticed some of the hints I dropped. :3 *evil laugh*  
><em>

_**_Lone Panda: _**_Thank you for such a thoughtful review, and I'm so sorry I didn't get to this sooner! Love those specific ones. I did plan out her team at first, but I thought it'd be more of a challenge and fun to write with the help of my readers, hence why I do lots of polls and ask for votes. The Fire-type one will be a biggie that effects quite a bit. I'll have to see how that one goes, and I do hope to see another review from you, of course. __

___**Daughter of Kabegami**__: Oh yeah, I'm a huge Okami fan. Played both Okami and Okamiden. Maya may be shy, but she's still a Zorua, meaning she's quite playful and mischievous. :3 I'm glad that imagery made you laugh, and as romance is my favorite genre, I'm glad that is what makes this story so enjoyable to you. Hopefully I won't fail to entertain with that. Also, the half-baked prophet is hilarious. XD Gotta love him  
><em>__

____**Dethclaw3**__: That would be the primary reason to give her another Fire-type other than... you-know-who... It's all going to depend on the poll though, so be sure to vote.  
><em>___

________**Zhar of Shadows**__: Lovely short and sweet review, my friend. Thank you. That's exactly the things I want to hear and I'm glad to hear them. Black and White definitely has the best characters and plot, at least to me. My writing is very character-driven, so hearing compliments on the characters specifically is a great boost to my confidence. Hope to hear again from you.  
><em>_______

_____**xFillyStarx: **You should get one of the games! Best two of the series if you ask me, which is saying something when comparing it to classics like Red and Blue. :3 I'm glad my writing is setting it up so well for you. Must mean I'm doing a good job. And yes, Oz is an Oshawott, which is an otter. XD I think you're thinking of Piplup, the water starter of Gen IV. That's penguin. :3 And don't worry about it. I'll just be happy to see more future reviews from you. (.' And yes, I know. N doesn't need any more bullying. *hugs him*)  
><em>____

_____**Life Is A Ray Of Sunshine**__: :3 Thank you very much. I think N is actually the most fun to write, so I'm glad you say that. And he and Anwyn are adorable, at least I think so. XD I just hope I'm writing their relationship out well and it's not too rushed.  
><em>____

_______**Tripolar**__: Well then, if I just happened to catch you in a poetic mood, hopefully my luck will continue and I'll catch you in it again! I know I've PMed you and sort of given you a thank you on your review already, but you know I appreciate it and so of course I'll still leave you this. Morality discussions are definitely one of my primary "must-haves" is this story, and constantly too, as it really does weigh heavily on the plot and their developing relationship. Zorua was the one _Pokémon _I knew I wanted Anwyn to have besides Oshawott. Maya is going to be a fun one for me to write out, and I know about the cliffy though... I did consider that, but I did need to move things along at the same time. :3 As you can see, lots of fluffiness in this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed that. Cannot wait for your next review. _______


	12. Chapter XII: Castelia's Guardian

**_Author's Note:_**_ Now this seems more like me, doesn't it? Another chapter for you all. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Your support really encouraged the writing for this chapter. Also, as always, thank you all for participating in the poll as well. We're nearing the end of, well, fluffiness for quite a long time... So I thought, hey, need to make a big impact before the big reveal on their relationship. That'll be happening in the next chapter, and, just to tease you guys, the past that Anwyn's been hiding is finally going to come out in the open next chaper. :3 Hope you're all excited... Though I warn you, it's pretty harsh.  
><em>

_Anyway, going to leave the poll up for one more chapter. If you **really **want Anwyn catching Victini, you have one last chance to stack up the votes for it, because I've already set it up more so she doesn't. Still, doesn't mean I can't fit it in next chapter if you all really want her to keep it. After next chapter though, I'm closing the poll, and so far, seems that Litwick will be the selected choice.  
><em>

_With that, enjoy this fairly action-packed addition to the story.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Castelia's Guardian<p>

* * *

><p>"...nwyn... An...yn... Anwyn...!"<p>

"Mwah...?" The nosy calls of her name were getting to be more annoying than Oz's insistence to mumble in his sleep. She reluctantly peeled open her eyes, vision bouncing blurrily around the room as they struggled to adjust. With a large yawn, she instinctually snuggled into the warm pillow she'd ended up using after dozing off, finding it wonderfully soothing. _I thought I'd have trouble falling asleep here, but this bed is so comfortable..._

"Anwyn, what are you _doing?_ You pick up the call, but I don't see or hear you properly!"

"...Cheren," she groaned, realizing he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Slowly, she extracted more energy, and slowly but surely, she came to the conclusion that the pillow she had slept on wasn't exactly the "pillow" she'd thought it'd been...

"Waahhh!" A hot red painted her complexion. She briskly shoved N off the bed away from her, the poor young man toppling to the floor with a loud thud. The tactic effectively roused him and everyone else, the four sleeping Pokémon snapping up their heads. Victini, who'd been taking its nap in N's lap, thankfully woke just before Anwyn pushed him. It tiredly floated above the moaning male Trainer, a tiny finger tapping its mouth.

"Anwyn!"

Fetching her Xtransceiver from the confines of her bag, she embarrassingly shouted, "What, Cheren? What already?"

He stared incredulously in at her unusually flustered and angry expression for a lingering second, but shortly brushed it off, recollecting his typical cool condescending calm. "About time," he scolded. "What's with you?"

"What's with _me_? W-what's with _you_? You call and then you constantly screech at me while I'm trying to sleep?"

"I called you and you answered!"

"I must have bumped the thing on accident! I wasn't awake!"

"And having an inappropriate dream by the looks of it..."

"S-shut the hell up!" she shrieked, heatedly poking the screen. "What do you want anyway? You're being a pain!"

"Would you quit snapping at me? We have a major situation here. Where are you?"

"Eh...?" His seriousness froze her furious need to yell. "Situation? Night and I are still on Liberty Garden..."

"Why are you still there?"

"Well, first we heard about this Pokémon that may or may not exist and then we _met_ it... Victini! You know, the one on the pass and—"

"You know what, just stop," he interrupted, leveling a bitter glare upon her. "You're in trouble, Anwyn. Team Plasma has docked on the island."

His words sent her blood into a broil. Team Plasma...? Again? _Now_? She clenched her teeth and glanced at Victini, unable to hold back a growl. _Maybe I was right... They _are_ after Victini... _

"The Royal Unova isn't letting anyone disembark until the crisis is resolved. Bianca and I won't be able to help you guys get back," Cheren continued, a little more concerned than before.

"I got it... Don't worry, Cheren. We'll be fine, I promise."

"From you, that's not very reassuring..."

"Cheren, please..."

The boy, after mulling it over, finally conceded despite his unwillingness. With a nod, he said, "Just be safe, Anwyn... You'd better get here soon..."

"Mm..."

Hanging up the call, Anwyn stood and threw N's discarded hat at his hand. He caught it, clearly still focused on her prior method of awakening him. "W-why did you push me?"

"Night, Team Plasma is here. We need to get out..."

Actions stilled by the magnitude of what she'd revealed, N tensed, directing a rigid, uneasy gaze. "...What?"

She gathered up her bag and fixed the bed, Oz hanging off her shoulder while she checked on Maya and Barron. "Team Plasma. I don't know why they're here exactly, but I have a sneaking suspicion it has to do with Victini."

N picked himself up and donned his hat, diving into its mask of shadows to think. _I don't understand. Why _are _they here? I gave no such..._

"Don't worry, Victini. I'll protect you," Anwyn assured the little Pokémon after patting its head. It understandably didn't quite comprehend the gravity of the situation, having never confronted Team Plasma or anyone for the past odd number of years. It could sense her apprehension though, so nodded, perching atop her head and turning invisible.

"What do you propose we do, Anwyn?" N asked quietly.

"I'm going to go outside and see what's up... Why don't you stay here and lay a trap, Night?" she suggested. "If anyone comes looking for Victini, you'll be right here waiting to pummel them with Barron!"

N frowned. "It would be dangerous for you to go alone..."

"I'll be fine," she promised, offering a thumbs-up. "I have Oz, Victini, and my other Pokémon too. Plus, I'm not one to mess with either if I do say so myself."

The worry he presented told her he hadn't been completely convinced, though there seemed to be another emotion there too... Anger? Confusion...? Whatever it was, it clouded him almost discreetly. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Fine, tell you what... Let's make a pact..."

"Eh? Pact...?"

"Yeah, you know, a promise."

"...Very well..."

"Let's see..." She thought to herself at first, stringing together a statement in her head, and then spoke, her tone soft, almost silky to N's ears, "If ever you're lost and you feel like nothing makes sense to you, call out for me. I'll come find you and help you understand... And in return... If ever I'm in trouble, and I can't get out of it on my own no matter how stubborn or tough I try to be... Night... you come save me... Alright...?"

The meaningful depth behind the words lifted his heavy features. She laughed lightly and lifted a finger. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not the damsel type—I know how to back up bark with bite if I have to."

"...I... I wasn't aware you were a Lillipup."

"...Don't make me smack you," she dryly warned his cluelessness, thrusting out a fist with an extended pinky. "Do we have a deal?"

_...Save her... when she's in trouble... _He slowly, exposing the smallest of smiles, hooked pinkies with her, the lock of fingers firm yet tender. "Yes... I promise..."

"Good!" She posed in confidence and faced the doorway, Barron smartly moving out of her way. "Be sure to catch them by surprise. In fact, if you can, try to get some information out of them. I need some payback for what that Gorm guy did to my hand..."

"Believe me, I intend to discover their intentions," N replied rather coldly. "They have no reason to be here..."

"Couldn't agree more." Double-checking that Oz and Victini were secure, Anwyn started for the exit, holding out a hand. "C'mon, Maya!"

The Zorua yipped quietly and tumbled out of Barron's mane, rubbing up against his flank in a goodbye before casting herself in her human disguise. She took her Trainer's hand, throwing back a shy little wave at N as Anwyn's party disappeared down the hall and ascended the stairs. The young man left behind sighed, tapering a glare. Whatever motive had brought liberation's followers, it had not been one he'd laid out...

"Be careful, Anwyn..."

Outside Liberty Tower, the brunette had taken a more sneaky approach, shimmying along the wall of the structure towards one of the corners of the upper fencing. Once satisfied with her position, she crouched down with Maya—who hugged Anwyn's side— and peered through the metal bars. Being on the elevated platform had its advantages; she had an excellent view of the main parts of the garden. However, she couldn't say she liked what she saw.

"Move it, punk!" a Plasma grunt barked at a young boy, shoving him into a crowd of people they'd corralled in front of the Royal Unova's ramp. They were likely the tourists that'd been out on the island when they arrived, for she could see that most people were watching the appalling scene from the decks of the cruise liner. The few officers on the island were preoccupied with keeping the platoon of grunts away from citizens and off the ship, and as such, little to no guards remained on duty near the tower. Perfect for Team Plasma, but not for Anwyn.

"What are you trying to do?" she heard one officer ask.

Most of the men and women in knightly uniform just laughed at his question. A female member, an elite or admin by the looks of it, decided to humor him and answer, flipping out her hand. "You simpletons really don't know, do you? We're here for Victini, of course. We plan to liberate it from this awful place and offer its potential full use."

"V...Victini? But that Pokémon isn't even real!"

"Ha! Shows how little you commoners know," the woman mocked. "Victini is _real_. You all don't think it exists because you know nothing about it! It hides by turning invisible and watching your actions."

Her statement washed the crowd of people with shock, leaving mixes of other scattered emotion in its wake. In response to the multiple murmurs of disbelief and doubt, she added, "Victini is an extremely rare and valuable Pokémon that generates limitless amounts of viable energy from its body. On top of that, it's powerful... _Very_ powerful... Such power attracts us here, for keeping such a Pokémon tied down to this piece of dirt is unforgivable..."

_Cut the crap, _Anwyn hissed mentally. She could feel Victini trembling against her hat, only stoking the fires of her fury. _I can see right through your weak lies. You all just want to _use_ Victini to further your stupid plans. _

Team Plasma had come to the island via a fairly large black speedboat, from what she could see. More grunts were pouring out of it, and when it finally emptied, there were about fifteen or so members flocking the area, one on guard duty for their mode of transportation. Most of them were forcefully ushering stray tourists into line like she'd seen. Her fists clenched. Any angrier and her nails would break her skin.

"Hey you!"

The shout made her skin crawl. She spun her head, to her regret, for the sight made her stomach squeeze into knots.

"What are you doing up here," a grunt, male, repeated. He stomped over to her and seized her arm, yanking her out her hiding space. "We're on an investigation, so you need to clear out, girly!"

Scoffing, Anwyn threw off his hand in disgust. "Don't you dare touch me," she spat.

The man growled at her disobedience, though turned his attention down to Maya, his eyebrow quirking. "Who is this?"

"My little sister," she lied quickly, stepping in front of her Pokémon. "And she's timid, so quit glaring at her."

"She doesn't look anything like you," the man noted. "...And I see a tail..."

_Damn... Um... _She could hear Maya pleading up at her with whimpers, though her mind failed to produce any good excuses. Going with the only one she could possibly get away with, she said, "She... really likes Zorua. She cosplays as one all the time in public. Mom gets so angry at her, but she just can't help it. It's one of those childhood phases, you know? Or do you people lack happy childhoods...?"

"Why you little..."

"You want me to join the crowd by the ramp, right? Fine, I will." Anwyn casually proceeded down the stone stairs with Oz sticking out his tongue, the sound of footsteps behind her signifying the grunt had chosen to tail her. She passed a few other grunts on her way down, but only smirked. N would have quite the surprise for them inside...

_I just need to get close enough to that admin and her lackeys... If I can ambush the majority of them, maybe I'll get the upper hand and be able to drive them out..._ she plotted, stroking Maya's hair as she walked. Her captor muttered a rude "hurry up" and tried to push at her back, but Oz stilled his hand, threatening to bite or blast water. That's when her luck took a turn for the worst. She suddenly felt his eyes all over her.

"...You own an Oshawott," he affirmed.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," she retorted.

He snickered, causing a chill to settle over her. "A female Trainer with an Oshawott... So then, you're the one Sage Gorm put out the order for. How convenient for me!"

Anwyn tensed. _He... put out an order for me? _

His hands were suddenly on her, attempting to bind her movement. She instinctually elbowed him in the jaw and then spun on a heel, digging a swift kick into his gut. He collapsed with his hands clawing at his face, crying out in agony at her offensive blows. His noises, of course, attracted the attention of his companions, who were now accompanied by some Sandile.

"Oz, stall them! I need to get to the front!" Anwyn cried, taking off in a furious run.

"Osha!" With a tap of his scalchop, the Water-type hopped off his Trainer's shoulder and drew out a blade of liquid from his trusty shell, prepared to halt the two grunts in their tracks. With the type-advantage on his side, he had great confidence in his ability to win.

Anwyn meanwhile kept her rapid pace, weaving around corners and obstacles until she reached the widest area where she'd seen the admin confronting the crowd. Hoisting Maya on her back, she hopped atop the stone circle of the primary fountain, speaking so her voice echoed out loud and carried on the wind. "All you idiots—look here!"

Every head turned to meet her, every pair of eyes surprised and curious of her intentions. She scowled at each and every gawking stare she received from Team Plasma, though hoped her determination gave the members of the crowd some reassurance. "My name is Anwyn Hale!" she announced. "And since you all seem to know about me after my little dispute with your so-called 'sage', I'm not going to hide! You're all going down!"

The lowest-ranked grunts exchanged awkward glances, though their delegator just snorted. "Oh, is that so? You against all of us?"

"That's right! I'm going to take out each and every one of you until you run off the island screaming!"

"Big talk for _one_ girl," the admin chided. "But it is true; we were given the order to watch out for someone of your description. Since you're kindly thrusting yourself out in the open, we'll just take your Pokémon!"

With a wave of her arm, the woman's followers retrieved Poké Balls from their belts and called out their defenses. To Anwyn's displeasure, they weren't all easily picked-off Pokémon. There were some Patrat here and there, but also some Watchog, and the air now beat under the strong wings of Woobat and Swoobat. The aerial force vastly outnumbered the Pokémon that utilized the ground, and though Anwyn would have loved to register the bat Pokémon in her Pokédex, she knew she lacked the spare moment.

She carefully placed Maya beside her and countered their army of stolen Pokémon, sending out both Amiri and Karine, who were raring to go. Oz shot out from around a corner, having obviously won against his prior opponents. With him leading the fawn and squirrel into the fray, her confidence in her odds increased. Maya watched them fretfully, reaching out for her fellow Pokémon, only to retract her hand, conflicted with her sense of duty...

"You think you can take us all on with three measly Pokémon? Your head is screwed up," a grunt yelled. "Let's get her!"

Nodding, the woman in charge of the operation pointed ahead. "Attack!"

All the Pokémon came hurtling toward her at once. Anwyn scooped Maya into her arms and jumped off the fountain, dodging the low sweep of one of the Patrat that tried to trip her with its tail. "Counter however you can! Just knock them out!" she told her team. She knew Team Plasma wouldn't be so idle as to stand by and let the Pokémon do all the work. They'd go after her themselves if it came down to it, so she had to keep moving.

"Oshawott...!" Oz cried, pointing his scalchop forward. Amiri and Karine, putting trust in his leadership, flew into battle without hesitation. Pokémon collided with Pokémon, attack with attack. Karine easily maneuvered around the Woobat and Swoobat, her graceful flying out-speeding the literal dozen of bats swarming the air. She used her advantages over them well, her Thunderbolt able to knockout a couple opponents at a time. Amiri and Oz had more trouble, however. They could keep up with many of the weaker pre-evolutions and deliver some quick wins, but the Watchog were a different matter altogether. One posed a problem for the duo by itself, but the fact that they were so heavily outnumbered made it difficult now matter how many Double Kicks, Leech Seeds, Water Guns, or Razor Shells they made use of.

_Dammit... This is bad... _Anwyn thought, ducking under the arm of a grunt chasing her. _If Oz or Amiri faints, there's no way I can win against all of them. _

Just as a Watchog charged up enough static to use Thunderbolt on Oz, a thick vine swooped in and lashed across the field, sweeping many of the enemies on their backs. Anwyn blinked in confusion, as did her Pokémon. _Amiri can't use Vine Whip... _

"Anwyn, you'd better not get our Pokémon killed out there...!"

"Eh?"

The vines retracted to their source, Servine, who stood next to Pignite and two other Pokémon—a Frillish and a Herdier. The four Pokémon dispersed to aid her own Pokémon in their best interests, Frillish taking into the air to help Karine with winged pest patrol and the other three charging in to cut into the numbers on the ground using vines, flames, and fierce tackles. Servine, in particular, darted speedily in next to Oz, whose eyes glimmered in admiration of the snake's service.

"O-Oshawott," he gushed to his rival

"Seeervine," the Grass-type replied coolly, offering the otter his scalchop, which he'd dropped in the midst of battle.

Anwyn, happy but very bemused, glanced around until her focus landed on the Royal Unova. Cheren and Bianca were leaning over the railing of the lowest deck, Poké Balls in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"Don't stand there staring at us! Drive them out," Cheren yelled to her, Bianca adding, "You can do it, Anwyn! We believe in you!"

"You guys..." The brunette felt a warm swell of pride at their loyalty, and with their Pokémon allying themselves with her, everything suddenly seemed more achievable. She held up a fist and nodded confidently up at them.

"Got you!" A grunt shouted, using Anywn's distracted attention against her. He grabbed around her waist in a way that almost crushed her already injured arm. Despite her struggling, his physical might greatly outmatched hers.

"L-let me go, you freak!" she shouted, going as far as to try and bite his arm.

He paid it no mind, for the chainmail under his cloak kept her from doing any harm to his skin. "Ghetsis will be real happy to see _you_ tied up and bound!"

Maya, who'd crawled away when her Trainer had been seized, gazed out fearfully as the man attempted to drag her human companion away. Shivers racked her body. Her heart beat within her ears. Once more, she reached out, yet retreated at the last minute. Would Anwyn be taken away? No... She didn't want that... She didn't want that at all... Gathering every inch of strength from the deepest depths of courage that rested dormant beneath her foul memories, she picked herself up and ran after the grunt. When he noticed her, he scowled, swinging back his arm momentarily to hit her. "This is adult business! Get lost, kid!"

She flinched, but refused to waver. Her resolve to save Anwyn had grown stronger than her fear, even if just for this one moment. With a high-pitched growl, she unmasked her illusion and charged a condensed sphere of cyan energy, flipping up and hurling it at the man. Too bewildered by her identity to move, the intense Hidden Power struck him clean in the torso, melting into an ice that crept steadily across his body until he couldn't move a muscle. Anwyn managed to pull herself free, gawking at her Pokémon impressively.

With another yip, Maya charged up multiple spheres of Hidden Power and sent them roaming out towards other grunts. The island-turned-battlefield steadily became covered in patches of ice, and some grunts, intimidated by the Zorua's sheer power, ditched their duties and retreated to their speedboat, abandoning their Pokémon.

"Where do you all think you're going?" the admin demanded, watching with ire as they left. "If we fail here because of one stupid kid, it'll be cause for expulsion...!"

"Maya..." Anwyn bent down and plucked the tiny fox from the ground. Beads of tears had pooled into the corners of her big icy eyes. Her Pokémon snuggled desperately into her Trainer's arms, whining affectionately. The brunette beamed, holding her close. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere... Thank you..."

To the complete disgust of the woman leading the Victini operation, the numbers on the Plasma side were steadily dwindling down. All the Patrat had been effectively taken out thanks to the combined fortitudes of the three Unova starter Pokémon. Herdier had impaired quite a few of the Watchog, and Frillish's ghostly attacks were able to hold the Woobat and Swoobat long enough for Karine's electric attacks to send them out of the sky. Her resentment rose, and finally she'd had enough, grabbing a Poké Ball from her own belt. "You think you've won, don't you, little girl? We'll see about that!"

She tossed the device, calling forth a Pokémon that stopped all others in their tracks. The creature resembled a thorny plant with black rings and iron spikes upon its armored shell. It had hard, unfeeling yellow eyes that stared ahead to every Pokémon with condescending cockiness, and it used its three vine-like arms to hold itself up on spiky padded feet. Anwyn had no idea what to make of the new opponent, so relied upon her Pokédex.

_[Ferrothorn, the Thorn Pod Pokémon. It fights by swinging around its three spiky feelers. A hit from these steel spikes can reduce a boulder to rubble.]_

"Ferrothorn, eliminate these pests!" the woman ordered. "Gyro Ball!"

Retracting its three feelers close to its body, the dual-type spun like a dangerously fast-moving top, launching itself out at Anwyn's collection of Pokémon. Only Karine and Frillish were able to avoid contact with the attack. Oz, Amiri, Servine, Herdier, and even Pignite—whose Flame Charge should have dealt a threat to the new Pokémon—were all struck and thrown into the dirt. When they tried to get up, the Ferrothorn just spun around and hit them again. The matched almost turned into a pinball machine, with the Gyro Ball bouncing off its targets like bumpers again and again. Pignite and Herdier were eventually knocked out, and Oz and Servine were close to it.

_They weren't kidding when they said they'd get permission to use stronger Pokémon. This is bad_. Anwyn thought, watching as the Ferrothorn stopped using Gyro Ball to use Power Whip on the Pokémon above, its crushing arms successfully yanking them from their safety in the air. _If I don't do something, it's all over...! _

As if sensing her discomfort, the admin smirked, prepared to end the fight in the most painful manner possible. "Finish them all! Use Pin Missile!"

The Ferrothorn tilted its pod body so its thorny spikes pointed outward towards the fallen Pokémon. The tips of the spikes began to glow, and Anwyn braced herself for the worst. _Dammit...!_

Out of nowhere, a comet of fire struck straight into the powerful dual-type Pokémon, crashing it straight into a tree. Anwyn, the Plasma admin, and the crowds gathered by both the ramp and ship railings gazed out towards the ripping meteor, all eyes widening in shock when the flames dispersed to reveal the very Pokémon they'd dismissed as an imaginary child's tale.

"V...Victini..." Anwyn awed. "Why did you?"

The tiny Pokémon floated down in front of her, the crowds, and the Pokémon, its determination fierce until it looked towards Anwyn. Smiling, it held up two fingers in a victorious "V' shape, winking one eye. "Tinii~"

"V-Victini... That's Victini...!" Rushing over to Ferrothorn, the woman cried, "That's it, we've found it! Hurry and apprehend it!"

The hulking Pokémon slowly heaved itself up, once again spinning out in a Gyro Ball. Victini, relishing in its newfound boldness, surrounded itself in yet another teardrop of flame, Anwyn cringing a bit at being so close to the fire but still awestruck. The Searing Shot should have been heavily effective, but the Ferrothorn's Gyro Ball proved to be equally as formidable. The two attacks deflected off each other. If one hit, the other bounced back and returned it. Hit after hit, strike after strike, fire and steel clashed in an epic bout, everyone gritting their teeth in anticipation for a winner.

Unexpectedly, the steel pod unleashed an arm during amidst its spinning, the resulting swing cracking like a whip over Victini. It cried out in agony and slammed into the ground, the flames upon its body scattering into a shower of embers. Anwyn stared at the sight in horror. "Victini...!"

"...Vi...Vicuu..." It pushed itself up out of the discards of earth its impact had uplifted. With exhaustion hanging off its limbs, it limply raised its head, petrified as Ferrothorn began to make its way over to collect it. Clinching its hands, it sought for strength... For the power to defend the home it loved so much...

"...Y-you can do it Victini...!"

The tiny Pokémon blinked. "...T-tinii...?"

The cheer had come from a child from the crowd—a little boy. His sister, presumably, added to the cheer, crying out, "Y-yeah, you can win! You have to win! Make the mean guys go away!"

The praise and best wishes increased, growing louder and emanating from more and more people. Soon, cheers were flying left and right from every person on and below the Royal Unova, all encouraging Victini not to give up. The mythical Pokémon gazed out at the humans, all supporting and kind... None of them wanted to capture it—all were hopeful for its victory.

"Go for it, Victini!" Anwyn called out, her voice more prominent than the rest. "Protect your home!"

"Tinii..." The moral support seemed to be just what it needed. Closing its eyes, it charged up potent flaming power, its body erupting in a light crimson aura. Ferrothorn stopped in its tracks, becoming very wary of approaching without strategy.

"What are you doing, you useless thing?" its Trainer yelled. "Hurry up and bring it here!"

With a grunt, the Ferrothorn reached out to take hold of Victini. The moment one of its ropey arms touched upon the little Pokémon, however, Victini's ears erupted in "V" shaped fire, compressing power so hot that the internal center of the flames blazed in a blinding white. The resulting release of energy sent visible pulses through the garden, a spectacle that had everyone, even Team Plasma, marveling. The parts of the innocent island that had been scared in the fighting, when brushed over by the red aura, grew anew with abundances of fresh grass and rejuvenated flora. Already the island had transformed, looking as though it'd been reborn after a terrible war, and as if to send the message not to return and damage it again, Victini aimed its flaming ears proudly forth and struck, the resulting collision enveloping the Ferrothorn in a spiral flare which spun up towards the sky like a fiery tempest.

Unsurprisingly, when the explosive display smoldered out, Victini remained fighting fit while the Ferrothorn had fallen.

"...That... T-that was... V-Create..." Anwyn heard the admin murmur, her voice shaky and defeated. "That power... That power could have been ours...!"

Every one of the fallen Pokémon on the woman's side of the fight were suddenly recalled into their Poké Balls. Her brow twitched, and she turned to find the last of her allies rushing to take refuge in their black vessel. Many were yelling about the dread of reporting their failure, and others were angry—angry that what should have been a simple operation had been thwarted by the efforts of one Trainer and their own target. The woman's rage only boiled when she noticed that the associates she'd sent to investigate the tower had come running back as well, all with panicked expressions.

"Where do you think you fools are going? I gave you a job!" she shrieked.

"That's an amusing concept... I don't remember anyone giving you permission to enact a mission here."

"Tch, and who are you to—" The woman's words shriveled up into pathetic squeaks the moment she sought out the identity of the new speaker. N, with Barron, had gracefully jumped off the platform of Liberty Tower and landed not two feet behind her. Her blood ran cold with fear as she became caught in the ensnaring labyrinth of his stare, her knees beginning to shake. "...M...My...l..."

"Night, your trap worked!" Anwyn cheered from her spot rather far from them, tasking herself with seeing to her and her friend's Pokémon. "Tell her off!"

"N-Night? What?" the woman mumbled, yelping frightfully when N's hand curled into her shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. Impassive, he leaned down close to her ear, uncomfortably close.

"You will say nothing of this, collect that poor Pokémon you treated so disturbingly horrid and leave. Now."

The woman trembled, hand already flying to Ferrothorn's Poké Ball. Once the utterly defeated dual-type had been safely returned to its container, she glanced towards the speedboat where her fellow grunts were piling into, nervous. "...I-I'm on strict orders from Sage Ghetsis," she whispered. "S-surely you understand..."

"I do not care where your orders came from. Leave immediately, otherwise you won't be so easily forgiven..."

To add threat to his warning, Barron ferociously bared his fangs, icy eyes sharp enough to shatter a mirror. She intelligently chose not to fight him on the subject again, silently releasing herself from his grip and hurrying to join her companions. Anwyn blinked, unable to fully hear their conversation, yet receiving a strange, ominous vibe from the way it appeared to go down. _Night...?_

Soon, Liberty Garden became peaceful once more and Plasma-free. The onyx ship which had brought them eventually sped away, disappearing into the distance as if never existing at all. The officers quickly took to their duties, scouring the island for any unseen damage. The crowds, on the other hand, were much more interested in Victini. The poor little Pokémon panted with fatigue, leisurely floating down to the ground with a little sigh. To its absolute shock, a pack of children rushed over and lifted it back up in a tight hug, tossing it up and down in the air as they cheered for its victory over the evil Team Plasma. Some of the children even mimicked it, acting out the entire event with one child as Victini and one as the Ferrothorn. The adults weren't left out either. They were all chatting, amazed... stunned... proud of having such a wonderful guardian... Some even snapped pictures. Victini gradually grinned, letting the humans celebrate it as tears of joy streamed down its face...

"Victini..." Anwyn murmured, unable to help but smile herself. _See? We're not so bad... You can finally stop hiding. _

"Anwyn."

With Oz and her Pokémon—as well as Cheren's and Bianca's—were all gathered and able to stand, she stood to reunite with her friend. "Night, you got her to leave. Thanks..."

He offhandedly passed off her commending. "It is not a problem."

"Are you okay though? You seemed upset."

"Hm?" He titled his head, and then smiled, feigning innocence to her accusation. "Whatever do you mean? I'm thrilled. We were able to accomplish your goal after all, and I have a feeling they won't be returning here anytime soon—not with Victini here and willing to fight."

"Ah, yeah..." She flashed him a frown and a suspicious glint, to which he simply hummed, stealing Maya from her arms and placing her back in Barron's mane.

The Royal Unova, after finally deeming it safe, allowed passengers to come ashore, which most did, hoping to get a glimpse at Victini. Cheren and Bianca descended the ramp and worked through the droves of people to meet up with them, Herdier bounding over to Bianca with a wagging tail. "Anwyn, Night~"

"Pretty good, Anwyn," Cheren muttered, patting Frillish's squishy crown when he hovered down to him. Servine simply slithered up his Trainer's arm, coiling around his neck like a scarf. "I was tempted to bet with Bianca on the outcome, but then one of us would've had to cheer for you like a screaming fan."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you were worried, tough guy," Anwyn moped, Karine perching atop her head. "But, we wouldn't have won without your help, Cheren... You too, Bianca..."

"You don't need to thank us! What are friends for, right?" the blonde chirped. "Besides, it really wasn't us. We didn't do all that much compared to our Pokémon and Victini."

"Yeah..." Anwyn softly looked out towards their little family. "Thank you... All of you."

A chorus of happy cries erupted from the group of Pokémon, Oz hugging one of her legs and Amiri nuzzling the other. She giggled and petted them both. "You all still took a lot of damage. We're going to have to rest up for most of the day."

"Oh, oh, Anwyn, totally random but, there is something I want to do tonight," Bianca spoke up excitedly. "While Cheren and I were doing our battle competition yesterday—which we almost won by the way—we saw this flyer on the ship's schedule board about this masquerade event they're holding tonight."

"Masquerade?"

"It's like a fancy... upscale ball or party," Cheren explained. "The cruise ship _is _mostly intended for the rich, so they have lots of themed events like that onboard. It said that they'll provide all the costumes for those who want to attend, but..."

"Cheren's just being mean about it... I know he'll come if you say yes, Anwyn!" Bianca squealed, shooting a slightly miffed huff at the less than enthusiastic boy in glasses. "C'mooon, please agree! It looks super fun and I've always wanted to try dancing~ And it'll be relaxing after all this hectic stuff!"

"You know I really don't like girly things like that, right?" Anwyn tittered, a bit bashful.

"Oh come on! Pleeeaaassse! Don't be a stick-in-the-mud like Cheren!"

"Hey!" he protested. "I resent that!"

"Mm, well... I guess it _would_ be kind of funny to see Cheren in a tux and a mask..."

"W-what?"

"Alright, we'll go~"

"Anwyn!"

The two girls laughed at his irate complaints, giggling on when he started to list reasons why going to such a silly party would be a foolish and wasteful endeavor. His rant lasted a good while, so Anwyn eventually tuned out from it, resting a gentle gaze on Victini and watching as it enjoyed a game with some of its young fans. The look on its face told her all she needed to know about its happiness and joy, and she knew it would continue to have fun so long as it braved through the troubling times and gave humans a chance...

...Gave humans a chance...

Her attention, unwillingly, shifted to N upon thinking those words. He too focused on the tiny Pokémon, and despite the smile that arched his lips, she could tell by his eyes that he remained skeptical of the outcome and the choice Victini had made to reveal itself. Those emotions drew her back to his less pleasant moments... Ghetsis' speech... the alleyway fight with Maya's previous Trainer... Even now... What had he done to scare that admin so? She had been so fierce and unbreakable until he dropped down behind her. Was N really so ruthless and cold under all his kindness and gentle compassion?

_Just... what are you hiding, Night...? _

* * *

><p><em><em>Review replies:<em>_

_**Ashley Eon**__: Ahaha, yup, love really is an extended friendship. :3 I think the best kind of romantic love is when that person is also like your best friend, which fits in well with the fact that N really only understands how to make 'friends'. And, I'll admit, I am not the biggest fan of the anime anymore for various reasons, but I do rely on it for realism in my writing as well as the games. I also do still enjoy the movies, and the Victini movie was very adorable. *hearts* ...And I really_ should _have described Anwyn in the picture. My guess is that she at least looks a little more detailed then N... who Victini assumes is a mess of green hair under a hat. Still, think toddler drawings. _

_**_Lone Panda: _**_XD We're all a bit forgetful sometimes, it's okay. I'm more letting the readers decide on what I do with Anwyn in these situations, hence the poll. I really don't have too much of a preference, and it's fun to try and give myself a challenge. It's been interesting morphing my ideas to go along well with the polls, and a positive experience thus far. And, yes... XD' Anwyn... is most definitely__ **not **_going to be happy once she learns the truth... It'll be the one time she doesn't _**want**_ to support the truth. Kind of ironic, no? _

___**Daughter of Kabegami**__: :3 Okami is indeed an awesome series. I'll be super happy if they make more of them. And that's too bad... Victini is a pretty awesome addition to a team; I actually trained one my first Black playthrough and I don't normally try to train legendaries. Pretty fun experiment. And thank you, I'm glad I did well. Makes me feel great hearing that.  
><em>__

____**PiecesBaby**__: XD That's true, isn't it? I was actually inspired by the Zorua and Zoroark in the movie they were featured in when it comes to the mane thing, but Iris and Axew also fill that bill incredibly well! That's also my problem with legendaries on teams, but we'll see. Victini isn't a super, ____**super**____ powerful one or anything. And I love Chandelure, so I'll have fun with that if it ends up winning. So far it is, but the poll could always change. And, actually no, Karine won't be acting as Anwyn's flying transportation. In fact, she won't be getting flying transportation until she catches... 'a certain white dragon'... And, by that, yes, I will be having her add it to her team.  
><em>___

________**Huss-Fuss123**__: Wow, all night? I'm impressed! And flattered. XD Incredibly. I thank you for taking so much time just on my writing, and I'm so happy the romance is satisfactory. Their confession, which... I've already planned... Will be a bit of an unusual one, I assure you. N is a big ol' sweetheart. :3 I hope, as one of your favorite authors, I can continue to entertain you and provide you with enough reason to keep reviewing my work.  
><em>_______

_____**godly345: **I'm glad the story is a good source of entertainment, but no, I don't plan to do that event. In fact, I don't plan to really do much of the side events unless there really is a huge demand, or I find a good prospect in an idea for it. This story is primarily to focus on the main plotline, and I'm not exactly sure where I could fit Meloetta in with what all needs to happen next. Again though, I'm listening to the fans, so if I get more of a request for that, we'll see.  
><em>____

_____**Rocketmaster120**__: I hate when writers skip over detail. It's quite irritating, actually, since detail can make or break a story. I try to be moderate in my detail, not too much to be confusing, but enough to paint a picture in the minds of my readers. If I've accomplished that, I'm quite proud. :3 Thanks so much for the compliment.  
><em>____

________**Tripolar**__: No apologies necessary. You weren't the one badgering me more than enough times to be a bother, believe me, and I greatly enjoy your feedback, so from you I don't mind it. The subplots are kind of curious and funny, actually. XD I did plan for Maya and Barron and N and Anwyn, of course, but Cheren and Bianca just... sort of came together on their own. It's one of the reasons I like letting the characters drive me writing. You never know what will happen and how their feelings will change. Needless to say, it's a cute little addition I didn't expect, but embrace wholeheartedly. XD' And I do hope nothing I'm doing is cliche enough to earn that Mary Sue title, I dread having my work acquainted to that since it's the sign of a bad author. Also, your points on Victini are quite wonderful, and I definitely see where you're coming from. Personality-wise and situation-wise, yes, I would agree that Victini has a similar wavelength as Maya did when I introduced her. Making it a defensive teammate could play out well, but I have to be honest with myself and rely more on the movie for Victini than the games. The games are basically chalking up its powers into stats and an ability that work for the game, meaning the actual gameplay and such. In reality, even if I mix them going more on the game's side, it would still be a bit much for Anwyn to obtain Victini and then yet another legendary. Conversely, I do adore Victini and it'd be cute to write it going on adventures with her, so I'm more at a loss for how to go about it. This is why I'm using the poll to decide. If Victini does manage to pull the votes to be caught, that's when I'll think about how to write it fairly. Until then, I'm going to treat it with dignity and write its powers accordingly. And as you can see from this chapter, Maya's growing love for Anwyn is certainly mustering up a little more bravery... It'll be interesting to see how that turns out in the long run. ________


	13. Chapter XIII: Cinders Left By The Past

**_Author's Note:_**_ x.x' Woo! School is over, thank goodness! I'm sorry for, once again, updating so late, but exams and the end of the year had me with very little time for this and as much as I tried to squeeze it in, life just wasn't having it. But! Thankfully that's over. I'm out for the summer and I should have more time for this, thankfully. D: Also, gah! If you've seen that awesome new animated Black/White 2 trailer, I got N's eye color wrong! I'll have to go back and change that in previous chapters, but I've corrected it in this chapter and made them blue. Silly Nintendo making me have to edit things. Oh well. Again, sorry to all of you who were waiting. Hope you haven't given up on me... Certainly wouldn't want that.  
><em>

_Anyway~ Big chapter. Big, **big **chapter. Lots and lots of emotion here, and it'll be the key chapter in the development of two certain characters. But, it being a big chapter, it's also the last chapter for the cuteness, so to speak, for quite a long time. And, in fact, the cuteness will soon be replaced by a less happy tone for a part of the game you all most certainly know is coming. Regardless, do enjoy it. We get to learn a lot about Anwyn here. Also, new poll. Be sure to vote, as always. And thanks to everyone who was patient enough to put up with me.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cinders Left By The Past<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why did I agree to this...?<em>

"C'mon Anwyn, hold still!"

"I-I can't! T-this is stupid!"

"But you look so pretty!"

"No I don't!"

Yes... Why, in all her tomboyish flare, she'd agreed to this madness had become a mystery far beyond her comprehension.

"There!" Bianca stepped away from the chair she'd sat Anwyn into after spinning it around to face the mirror. "Wow, not bad, Anwyn~"

Anwyn gazed blankly at the figure in the mirror— a stranger pretending to be her reflection. Bianca had clad her quite ridiculously in formal wear she'd stolen from the alignment of costumes the ship had laid out for guests attending the masquerade. Granted, it lacked a gaudy sense of extravagance, but the fact that it still wore somewhat like a dress irked her pride. The soft white top, sewn of an airy material that didn't itch or cling, covered all but her arms, which instead were veiled by semi-transparent lace sleeves that flowed down past her hands. A black sash delicately embraced her waist, holding up a long white skirt. Her combed hair wore the same as normal in its high ponytail, though without her hat, its appearance assumed a strange elegant appeal.

"For the finishing touch..." Bianca hummed and grabbed a floral hairclip from a scattered assortment on the table. In one fluid motion, she gathered up her friend's bangs with it, admiring her work. "Picture perfect. What do you think?"

"I think I'd sooner die than wear this in public," came Anwyn's uneager reply.

"Oh, stop that. Everyone's going to be dressed this way, so it's no big deal!" The blonde grabbed her own selection of choice—a yellow one-piece dress with green splashes of complimenting color—and disappeared into one of the makeshift changing rooms, her voice carrying out over the stall curtain, "I _could_ have put make-up on you."

The brunette scoffed, boyishly leaning back in her chair with her arms defiantly crossed. "I promised I'd go, but I'm not _that_ generous."

"You should thank me~ I'm letting you enjoy one night of womanhood!"

"...You trying to make me sick?"

Her friend giggled lightly. "Seriously though, thank you, Anwyn... Daddy would never let me do something like this... It means a lot that you're at least trying."

That comment tugged up a small smile. Even if she tended to bury her femininity deep down, she didn't mind the look Bianca had given her—not too frilly, yet appropriately feminine. More than that, allowing Bianca the chance to live a little didn't hurt. After all, her friend had only seen glimpses of dance parties through the window of her television.

Oz trotted into the room from the men's suit-up area. The otter had donned a little black bowtie and a Samarott inspired mask that hid the top of his head in a spiny shell. Anwyn let out an "aww", reaching out to touch the largest horned spire of the mask that protruded from his forehead. "Well, aren't you just adorable, Oz!"

The Water-type peeked up at his Trainer's new outfit, breaking into a wide, starstruck grin. "Oshhaaaaaa~"

"Not you, too," she fake whined. "I feel like I'm the result of a fancy Pokémon spitting up..."

Oz whipped his head side-to-side and dove into a pile of Pokémon-themed masks, rummaging around until his paw snagged on a feathery white one with fiery orange tips. He soon popped out with it and excitedly offered it to his human.

"This one?" she asked, lifting it for examination. "What Pokémon is it? Swanna?"

"Osha... Wott?" Oz shrugged, unsure.

"Mm, well, I guess the white matches everything else... And it is pretty." Anwyn gracefully masked her face, blinking a few times to get used to the new and slightly uncomfortable feeling. "How is it?"

Her starter nodded in approval. "Shawott! Osha!"

"Alright, I'll go with this one."

"Oshawott~"

_Karine and Amiri are playing with the kids Victini on the deck..._The girl reminded herself, tapping her lips with her finger. _That leaves... Ah, Maya!. Where did she go? _

A quick search tracked the fox to one of the other changing rooms; Anwyn could hear her whimpers very clearly. She stood from her chair and closed in on the curtain, issuing a light tug. "Maya...? Come on. You can't hide in there."

The Pokémon yipped back at her, sounding nervous. Carefully parting the fabric and entering, the brunette kneeled down to level with her, as she'd taken to hiding in her human disguise under the changing bench. "You know, you don't _have_ to go if you don't want to. I can put you in your Poké Ball or take you back to our cabin..."

Maya hedged her view sideways and then downwards, eventually shaking her head. In response, Anywn hooked her hands under the Dark-type's arms and pulled her out into a comforting hug. "It's okay..." she soothed, stroking her hair. "C'mon, try to be brave... It'll be fun, and I'll be right there if you get too scared or embarrassed. Besides, Barron will probably be there stalking Night, too. You have him..."

The Zorua, in some way, calmed. She'd been told of the evening plans long before, but the thought of willingly diving into a crammed pack of humans with Pokémon parts unnerved her. She dreaded the thought of one of them exposing her then stealing her; she didn't want to be taken away, locked in a cage again with dirty water and little food in her dish. No warmth. No hope. Anwyn wouldn't let that happen though... Anwyn loved her... Anwyn would save her... Slowly, her body grew less tense and she relaxed, nuzzling against her human's soft clothes with an affectionate purr. The Trainer smiled, helping her to her feet and ushering her out the stall. "Good girl... You're getting braver every day."

Maya blushed at the compliment, wagging her tail.

"Do you want a mask like Oz?"

She stole a glance at her fellow Pokémon, who grinned proudly, only to shake her head. A purple glow gathered up by her neck, pulsing down her body and casting ripples over her current illusion. It twisted and bent until the outfit her disguise normally wore replaced itself with a cute black dress bordered in red lace. She waved a hand over her eyes, creating a Zorua-styled mask as well. When finished, she shyly curtsied.

"Ooh, nice trick. Totally forgot you can make whatever you want," Anwyn awed. She patted her head, and Maya's tail wriggled even faster. "You look perfect."

"Alrighty, all changed!" Bianca announced suddenly, exiting her stall in her new dress and mask—Munna themed. She took one look at Maya and plunged into a fit of adorable overload. "Awwww, look at her, Anwyn! Did you do that?"

"Nope~ She did it herself."

"Really? Wow, Illusion's pretty awesome if you can use it to make fashion statements! You sure know how to catch some interesting Pokémon." The blonde carried her bag over to the lockers and stored it away next to Anwyn's, straightening out her dress and returning soon after organizing things in her rather unkempt Bianca way.

"Well, shall we see if the boys are out and about yet?" Anywn asked. "Not that I have the highest hopes for them between prideful Cheren and... Night... who probably can't even dress himself…"

Her friend uttered a light giggle. "Yeah, let's go!"

Oz tagging close behind and Bianca joining to her left, Anwyn held Maya's hand and exited the area to start on the winding spiral staircase that led back to the entertainment deck. Sweet, refined music sung out from various instruments all collectively gathered in what seemed to be a selective orchestra. They walked unhurriedly, each step leading them closer to the actual event. While Bianca tussled with her inner butterflies, Anwyn clumsily brushed past a few other partygoers, all of which retorted by scowling at her graceless manners. She hardly dignified them with a response, much too busy observing all the decorations.

When at last they reached the deck, a splendor of bustling activity and fine entertainment waited to greet them. While the party lacked the large amount of people they had thought would attend, it still impressed with its many masked guests. A band, as she'd guessed, played on the small stage, and the once scorching battlefield had now turned into a suitable dance floor for friends and couples waltzing. The adults both old and young enjoyed the more classy parts of the party. Conversely, children—also masked—grouped in their own area, playing with Victini, Amiri, and Karine.

Oz's cheered at the sight, though before he could go join the fun, Barron, in his usual grouchy mood, dove down from some unseen perch in front of them, releasing a half-roar. Bianca almost tripped back after a yelp, though Anwyn stayed composed and had other ideas on how to react.

"Is your goal in life to scare me now? That's just not going to work, Bar~ron~" the brunette chirped playfully, enveloping the bipedal fox in a hug. At first, he growled and struggled, but when she only laughed more, he gave up in the sulkiest manner possible for a Zoroark, ears drooped low in shame.

After several more minutes of affectionate torture, Anwyn released him from her death grip and gestured at Maya. "Since you're here, mind watching her for me?"

The Zorua hid behind her Trainer before Barron could so much as glance at her. Scratching her neck, Anywn held her back out. "Come on, Maya... We talked about this..."

Embarrassed, Maya darted her eyes down, curling her fists and rubbing them shyly against her reddened cheeks. Barron carefully skimmed over her disguise, absorbing every tiny detail of her more formal human appearance. A few disgruntled noises squeezed through his clenched fangs, as if thinking, and then he did something that caught Anwyn completely off-guard. Bathing in purple light, he jumped in the air and spun, shrouding his own form in an illusion. When he landed on his feet, the light vanished, and he was no longer Barron. Standing a few good inches taller than Maya in her disguise, his new "body" wore an ebony suit with a dark fur trim along the neckline. His scarlet and gray faded hair, long and scruffy much like N's, fell to just above the small of his back, tied in a low ponytail by the same aqua bead that held his mane as a Zoroark. Though the red markings along his muzzle had disappeared, the ones outlining his eyes remained, highlighting his icy blue stare as he gazed intensively at Maya for approval.

"B...Barron..." Anywn gaped, tempted to blink out what had to be an impossible mirage from her sight. "You..."

His acceptance of a human disguise, however reluctant, coaxed Maya enough to pry off of Anwyn. She stepped away from the human, tilting her head with a quiet, inquisitive whimper. Whipping his head to the side, his cheeks bearing the faintest hint of red, he waved a hand in front of his face and materialized a mask—Zoroark-themed. He then offered her the same hand, trying to hide his awkward fluster under a cool attitude.

She took it quickly, smiling one of the first real smiles Anywn had seen. Smiling herself, the girl commented, "That was sweet of you..."

Barron only got more uptight about his decision, which of course only fed Anwyn's urge to make it worse. She, with a snicker, turned her sweet shock into something more fun and teasing. "Fine, take her off my hands. Just don't do anything bad to her, okay? I'll be mad if you take advantage of her!"

The disguised bipedal fox chuffed indignantly at her accusation, huffily leading Maya off towards the children and Pokémon. The Zorua skipped happily behind and waved back at Bianca and her laughing Trainer. Oz excitedly pointed the same way. "Osha!"

"Go on~ Go have fun, Oz~"

With that said, he nodded and then went on his way, the children and Victini delighted to have more playmates in whatever game they'd started.

"That was a little unexpected," Bianca noted, adjusting her mask.

"Yeah..." Anwyn agreed softly. _Maybe he's actually changing a little... _

With no sign of the boys thus far, the girls spent their waiting time variously among the many things available. They chatted for the first while, updating each other on training and traveling, and then moved onto the dance floor to pick up the steps for the rather slow music playing. When they felt they'd done enough of that, signified by Bianca nearly crashing into someone, they made their last stop by the kids, Anwyn demonstrating a few moves with Amiri and Karine for their entertainment while Victini joined in on its own.

"This is a party, not a Pokémon battle, Anwyn. The staff will escort you out if you blatantly fire off attacks like that."

_...That condescending voice would be..._ She turned her head and sullied. _Yup. _

Cheren had arrived with N awkwardly half behind him. They apparently hadn't been very individual in their choices, or N had just copied Cheren not knowing what to do, for they both wore very similar black suits. Cheren had opted for the most cut-and-dry tux with a very plain red tie, his mask Liepard-themed and rather comical worn over his glasses. He'd also tried to comb his hair by the looks of it, though that one signature cowlick he had failed to stay down. N on the other hand, while he didn't stray too far from Cheren's choice with the slacks and shoes, had gone more distinguished, his black coat accented with white trimming and neck wrapped in a cravat rather than a tie. They both looked extremely uncomfortable, though for different reasons.

"Ooh, wow, you two clean up good~" Bianca chirped, zipping next to Anywn. Giggling, she added, "Night looks a little like a prince in that."

N just continued to pout, so Cheren spoke up instead, "I suppose you expect us to return the compliment."

"Well, yes, that would be polite," Anwyn replied. "But you're not polite, so."

"Oh, forgive me." He exchanged a few different looks between the girls. After coughing lightly into a fist, he then said, "You look very fetching, Bianca. And Anwyn... I didn't know you were a girl. My mistake."

His insulted friend punched his shoulder faster than anyone could blink or acknowledge the stupidity of his mistake. He cradled his throbbing arm, knowing there'd be a bruise there by morning. "Ow!"

"Idiot..." Ignoring his pain, Anwyn heatedly crossed her arms and walked around him to N. "What's wrong with you?"

"I miss my hat," he moped.

"...Your hat?"

"Yes. My hat."

"You are _way_ too attached to that thing. If you really need to hide, use your mask."

N huffily sighed. "How is this diminutive little thing supposed to hide my face?"

"Like this." Whisking his mask from his hand—the style of it similar to hers only blockier, black, and tipped in a lightning blue—she practically shoved it onto his face, pushing his hair out of the way and fixing it on the bridge of his nose. His eyelashes beat against the material of it, trying to comprehend what just happened. It'd all passed by in such a blur that he wasn't sure.

"See?"

"I don't think this will—"

"Oh! Wait, wait!"

"Anywn..."

She scouted the deck for an empty table, maneuvering past other guests and occupied seats. Once she found one, and made absolutely sure no one would notice, she plucked a gorgeous white flower with multiple layers of petals from a glass vase set up by some candles, hurrying back over and presenting it to N. He blinked, puzzled, though she just stuck the stem through a flower hole in his coat's upper pocket, withdrawing her hands once it seemed secure.

"This'll tie it all up," she told him, proudly grinning. "It's a carnation, which means 'sweet and lovely', 'faithfulness', 'innocence', and 'pure lo'..." She quickly caught herself, trailing off into a flurry of titters. "Y-you know what, that's all it means. Let's run with the first three!"

Oblivious as always, N tipped his head after examining his flower. "I need this?"

"Well, no, but flowers make everything better in my book! Say thank you."

"Thank you, I suppose," he murmured, his eyes now drawn elsewhere, and more specifically, over her. There was something about her that he hadn't noticed until seeing her like this. Something unusual, something pleasant. A force unknown in nature and definition began to consume his entire being, wielding an intense power he couldn't resist. Nervous, he tried to stomp out the nameless flutters of feeling tickling his insides. He didn't understand. What had come over him so suddenly? He'd never experienced this sensation before. Never. Not once. Why now then? Why her? He knew one thing for sure. Whether he liked it or not, he was human, too, and susceptible to foreign emotions no matter how discouraged they were by his father...

When he didn't show any signs of moving his gaze away, Anwyn toughened her facade, mumbling, "W-what? Do you need to say something?"

The green-haired Trainer flushed slightly, her voice breaking some kind of spell that had held his grip on reality hostage. He scratched the side of his head, trying to formulate a proper response. "You... look quite different..."

"That's certainly a delayed realization, considering we've been talking for five minutes," Anwyn replied indignantly. "It's not like I wanted to wear this. Is it really that bad?"

"...No..."

She leaned forward with a suspicious glare to test him. He, oppositely, leaned back, now quite thankful he had a mask to hide his reddened complexion. "You'd better not be lying..."

"I, I assure you, I'm not," he sputtered. "It's just... You're... beautiful..."

Unprepared for the compliment, Anywn shook her head in surprise, so unprepared for it in fact that it took a minute for his words to fully sink in. Before she could thank him, or even blush profusely and deny his claim, Cheren swooped in and stole her away, leading her off onto the dance floor by her arm.

"Pardon my enthusiasm, but the song playing is lovely and I'd like a dance with my friend," he said with terse courtesy.

N made no effort to stop him, instead choosing to brush past Bianca and check up upon his unusually transformed Zoroark. He could use the time to sort out his thoughts anyway, still lost on his actions and quite distracted.

Anwyn's brow furrowed as Cheren brought her far from where they'd been and readied to waltz. She rid herself of a good portion of her embarrassment, and soon the beckoning music guided them through a series of simple yet complicated steps, their dance accompanied by a parade of masked figures twirling in graceful circles around them.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Anwyn finally asked under her breath. "I never agreed to this."

"Did you not hear me? This song is relaxing and I feel like dancing."

"Dance with Bianca, then!" she spat, managing to keep up with him despite her growing annoyance.

"I'll do that later. I want to dance with you now."

"Are you just doing this to annoy me?"

"Perhaps."

"Cheren, you're such a jerk—"

"He can't be trusted."

The brunette's agitation ended abruptly. She could only stare as he continued to turn her various ways, the lenses of his glasses gleaming under the many colorful paper lanterns hung on wires above their heads. Cautious, she inquired, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly who and what I mean," he muttered. "I'd advise you to be more guarded with this one. There's something off about him, and you're letting yourself get caught up in his strange charms."

Immediately, her features darkened. "C-charms? Don't be ridiculous! I don't fall for anyone's 'charms'!"

"Then why is your face blazing red?"

"Because you're accusing me of stupid things anyone would be embarrassed about!"

His hold on her body tightened, shocking her a bit. With a stern hush, he said, "If you can't be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself. I'm only doing this because you're my friend and, with all that's going on lately, I don't want to see you get wrapped up in something that could potentially endanger your life. Do you understand?"

"I... I can take care of myself. I trust Night," Anwyn retorted just as sternly. "If anyone needs to be honest with feelings, it's you, not me."

"...Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, because you're too smart for that."

He swallowed a knot in his throat and then tried to open his mouth to say something. When nothing came out and he directed his eyes away, she sighed in disappointment. "Cheren, why can't you just own up to it? It's preventing you from dancing with the right person."

"I told you, I'll dance with her in a moment."

"That's not what I mean..."

"All that matters to me is getting stronger. I want to be the strongest, even stronger than the Champion. Therefore, I can't afford to be distracted by side-goals or worrying about you."

"...Sometimes you're really thick..."

He didn't bother giving another response, leaving them to sway in silence for a while longer. When at last the song ended and a new one began, Cheren released Anwyn, and she quietly thanked him. As promised, he straightened his tie and set his sights on Bianca, forcing a calm composure as he walked over and took her hand for the next dance. By her reaction, the offer delighted her, though Cheren's confidence had sunk shyly in comparison to how it had been when dancing with Anwyn.

"Come on, sweetie. It's just one dance, and I'm not about to let a catch like you get away...~"

The overly luscious voice, dripping in an almost seductive way, had seeped from the mouth of a young woman around eighteen, her long black dress glittering with an abundance of obnoxious, sparkling sequence. Her mask, Gothitelle-themed, hid a face applied with far too much make-up, and the red lipstick she'd smeared over her lips didn't help even it out. What bothered Anwyn most, however, was that she'd decided the target of her evening pleasures would be N, and she knew the type of "fun" she had in mind went far beyond N's innocence range.

"I-I apologize, but I'm not interested in the slightest," N told his assailant uncomfortably, Barron too distracted by Maya to defend him.

"Don't be nervous. I don't bite... Unless you like that sort of thing," the woman cooed as she pressed her front flat against his chest. "Though, the quirkiness is certainly cute~"

N had nothing to say this time. Having nowhere to scramble to, his back hit the edge of a table, and Anwyn decided to intervene, sighing audibly as she hurried to amend the situation. She put on her fakest and politest smile. "Excuse me... This gentleman owes me a dance. Would you mind kindly removing yourself from him and finding a different partner? He doesn't like being straddled by desperate women."

The woman's alluring gaze turned deadly. When Anwyn refused to back off, standing idly by, she unlatched herself from N and tossed back her hair. "Aren't you a little _young_ for this sort of thing, kid? Why don't you run along and take your business where children are welcomed."

"But aren't you part of the children's entertainment? With all that make-up, I assumed you were a clown."

"H-How dare you!"

Turning her attention to a grateful N, Anwyn held out her good hand and said, "Shall we then, Night?"

"Ah... Y-yes..." He took the extended hand, only to be yanked away and dragged. The brunette snickered, tossing a look over her shoulder to soak in her triumph, though her victory became crushed under anger as she noticed a young man searching for the woman frantically. After remembering him, the woman's expression changed, and she threw herself over the man in seconds. The very sight revolted her. _She came here with a damn date? Why the hell was she flirting with Night? Ugh, that's just so sick and disgusting... Two-timing little..._

"Anwyn, are you alright...?"

"Ah, y-yeah..." she lied, stopping in the middle of a relatively open section of the dance floor. "What about you? You okay?"

"That was terrifying," he confessed bluntly, bearing a childish and crooked frown.

Anwyn laughed. "You're a real hit with the ladies. Must be the whole dark and mysterious atmosphere..."

"Humans do not generate their own atmospheres. They don't have the mass or proper conditions for that, though I must admit, before her, I was asked the very same question four times."

"Ouch... Well, not all of these girls are as full of it. Why not say yes?"

He tried to hide in some kind of shade, seeming to forget his hat sat elsewhere. Though his mask shrouded the emotions that would have shown up through his facial features, the light blue irises of his eyes stood out in contrast, and she could see deep within them the distrust and hesitation to social graces. They were, admittedly, fascinating to behold—almost like windows to his thoughts.

"Do you know how to dance...?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"It's okay... I didn't really know either, but I think I've gotten better," she assured. "I'll teach you..."

He didn't have much of a reaction, not that he needed one, for she took the initiative and went about positioning him before he could say anything. Gentle, her fingers tracing his as delicately as feathers, she maneuvered one of his arms around her waist, eventually convincing his fingers to curl around her side. Resting her own injured hand on his shoulder, their remaining hands gradually came together, Anwyn's having to coax N's before he'd willingly lace his fingers with hers. His body tensed, though she smiled to ease him.

"You're the guy, so you lead. Just listen to flow of the music, and..."

She took the first step, and N stumbled in his attempt to follow. She further explained the methods needed for the dance, the ways to move, tips on matching the tune of the song... The rhythm toyed with him at first, throwing him off balance. He got somewhat frustrated every time he messed up, but his mistakes were almost endearing, like a young child learning. Anwyn did nothing to poke fun at him, for he inevitably got the hang of it. Soon, he required no instruction at all, able to waltz with her as if he'd been born to do it. They matched each beat perfectly, and everything felt at peace.

"I like this," N murmured with a bright smile, softened by the serene mood. His features were pure and inviting. Happy...

"Mm... It's not so bad," Anywn eventually replied. Between the baroque music and N's closeness, the dance proved more than just "not so bad". It excited her heart and elated her stress, sending her to a place as tranquil as a meadow in spring_. So much different from dancing with Cheren... _she mused._ I wonder why..._

"...Close."

"...Hm...?"

"...You're... close..."

Realizing her eyes had slipped closed, Anwyn parted her eyelashes, noticing her cheek had contently nestled on the smooth fabric of N's jacket. She glanced up, and to her utter horror, saw just how close they'd become after she'd subconsciously leaned her head against him. She let out a rather ridiculous yelp and jumped out of his arms.

N stared longingly at the open air where she'd been standing, a little disappointed. "Ah..."

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't—I just—gah!" She cut herself off and spun around. Humiliation barreled into her gut like a cannonball. _W-why did I do that? Oh man, stupid, stupid me! So stupid! Mega stupid! _

The young man walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She twitched a bit, though he didn't comment on it. "We should remove ourselves from this area if we are done dancing."

A couple pairs of potentials awaiting the room to dance were hanging around them, much to Anwyn's dismay. "Y-yeah... Let's go... over there..." she agreed, pointing to a relatively dark spot out of the way of the rest of the party. N nodded, and the two trekked over to it, leaning over the ship's railing much like they had when talking the previous day.

They were quiet for some time, mostly because Anywn needed to cool off. The caress of the wind tugged on their clothes and hair, as if wanting to sing with the shifting songs and communicate with them. Victini and the other Pokémon were still playing without a care in the world, N watching them as he waited for his companion to speak. When she finally did, still a bit awkward, she brushed back some stray stands of her hair, starting the conversation with a small laugh.

"W-well, that was fun..." she began. "We danced for awhile, huh?"

"It would appear so. I quite enjoyed it."

"T-that's good, but... Sorry... about that last bit..."

"...I don't mind..."

Another moment of silence. Wordlessly, they glanced at the Pokémon. N's focus instantly locked onto his Zoroark, and Anwyn grinned, playfully jabbing his arm. "It's weird seeing Barron like that, isn't it?"

"I've certainly never seen him do that before."

"He wants to make Maya happy."

"Because of love?"

"Maybe..." She giggled. "He's certainly acted different since meeting her..."

"...He's not the only one, it seems..."

"Eh?"

He said nothing, his mind existing somewhere far away from where hers did. She poked and prodded him a few times, but still received nothing. She wondered what had gotten into him and, without warning, Cheren's words echoed in her mind...

_"He can't be trusted."_

_ ...That's not true, is it? Night's Night. He's my friend, and he just loves Pokémon. So why... _She knew she had to ask him. They were alone and the timing couldn't be better. It had to be done, even if part of her would rather let the evening pass by without bringing it up. "Night...What is it you're trying to do during your travels?"

Some of the wispy clouds overhead encircled the moon, banishing N in the darkness and throwing Anwyn out into the light. His blue gaze became almost luminous amidst the flickering shadows that passed by them, containing all sorts of vast secrets she could barely hope to understand. Slowly, he twisted his head to look upon her, expression marred by sternness. "Perhaps I'll tell you... If of course you enlighten me on the reasoning behind your pyrophobia..."

Her heart clenched inside her chest. That response was about that _last_ she expected. Why did he want to know about that? Sure, he'd certainly been around enough times where he'd seen her freeze up, but that didn't give him a right to her personal dilemmas. "T...That's a bit of a random thing to say after a question."

"Your question was just as abstract, if you don't mind me saying."

Anwyn's eyelids drooped, suddenly caught in a spiral of uncertainty. N peered through his mask, watching impassively as she tried to hide behind her own to avoid him. He'd let it sneak by enough times, however, and his determination to uncover the truth behind her hesitance to accept the bond of flame within her wasn't about to cease.

"You have been chosen, you know."

Anywn's eyes snapped open and she blinked a few times. "W-what?"

N smiled. "Does it surprise you that I said that?"

"Well... Yeah..." she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. Such news should be a surprise." He rotated around to rest his back on the railing, closing his eyes and allowing the breeze to weave around him. "'What am I traveling for', you ask..." He paused to hum a thoughtful note, thinking of how to put his answer. "I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls... The ideals of how Trainers should be... and a future where Pokémon have become perfect..." Opening his eyes again, he asked, "Do you feel the same, Anwyn?"

A future where the potential of Pokémon has been realized... Thinking of it that way, it sounded wonderful enough. She loved Pokémon after all. She wanted them to live as happily as possible. "Yes," she said, nodding once.

"I am glad to hear that..." He kept his contentment for but a moment more before sinking into a solemn brood. "For that future, I travel to learn and obtain new wisdom. To stop corruption and protect my friends. Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me..."

His darker tone alluded to something sinister, pricking Anwyn's heart. _Night..._

"However... Since meeting you, I've been introduced to countless new theories, new logics... Aspects I didn't think I'd run into but could potentially prove fatal to my dream. I must wonder..." He gazed at her again, now more warm and less cold. "Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world?"

Stunned silence met his question, the air thick with tension and now near unmoving. The clouds ominously swapped sides, casting the light over N and the dark over Anwyn. It concealed her emotions, though her mouth sagged in a jagged frown. Worry flooded into the green-haired Trainer when she stayed like that, fearing he'd said too much or had perhaps somehow damaged her.

"...I think you have the wrong person..."

"Pardon...?"

She forced a smile, the top of her face hidden under the fringe of her bangs. "You clearly think too highly of me... Saying all these strange things and trusting me with what seems to be an integral part of this future you dream of... 'Chosen'? Me? No... I'm just one person from a small town, still trying to find my way... Heck, I can't even face my worst fear when it's needed, let alone follow most of what you're talking about..."

"You speak on behalf of truth, do you not?" N reminded her. "If so, you know very well you delude yourself and your abilities. Don't deny yourself of the praise you deserve. As for your fears, they can be overcome. Fire cannot hurt you if you tame it. Tame it, and the world is yours. Nothing will impede on your potential. Surely the fear isn't all that hard to—"

"My father set our house on fire... to commit suicide..."

Every sound around them became swallowed in a vortex of silence her reveal, the powerful, disturbing words she spoke piercing through N's chest like a relentless barrage of gunfire. Whatever thoughts had been running through his head shattered in an instant, replaced by shock, misery, and pain. Nothing he spoke mattered to him anymore. He just gawked with with a quivering stare, unable to do or say anything significant.

Anwyn weakly allowed her shoulders to slump and her small hands to curl around the cool, steel bars of the railing. Her eyes, drained of their usual brightness, lifted towards the sky as she spoke further, voice weighed with a false sense of happiness. "He was a businessman. He and Mom met in Goldenrod City in Johto. He wanted to start his own company here in Unova for miscellaneous gadgets and devices for traveling Trainers. Soon, he and Mom were married, and he was excited for the birth of his son..."

"...Son...?"

"Mom didn't realize it at the time, but Dad was very sexist. The doctors told them they would have a son, but then... I was born... and while Mom couldn't have been happier, Dad was... disappointed... He hated me... He didn't even aknowledge my existence, let alone my relation to him..." She shook her head. "When I was a little older, a different company had finished developing the Xtransceiver. It was such a hit that his company just couldn't compete, and they grew bankrupt. He became so distraught and angry that he began to drown himself in alcohol, and soon after that, he and Mom started fighting. He would hit me when she wasn't around..."

Her body began to tremble, and she bit back the urge to let her sadness pour out. "It was then that he... just gave up on us and everything... One night, he lit a match, intending to take his own life as well as ours... Soon the whole house was ablaze, covered in hot flames that literally ate everything around us. The firemen and their Pokémon that arrived got my mother out first. I was stuck in my room. I managed to make my way downstairs, but then..." She tightly hugged herself. "H-he found me... I can still remember his clothes and hair... burning away, scattering embers... He grabbed me before I could reach the door, and if I hadn't struggled, I would have died in that house, with _him... _I couldn't get over it, even after I met Cheren and memory of that flaming body reaching out to drag me to death... It haunts me..."

"Anwyn..." N hoarsely whispered, now seeing all the years of abuse scarring her and hating it. "I didn't think..."

"You said... I was white—'a pure, beautiful color'. But I'm not white at all... I'm the color of the ashes that remain when you _burn_ an innocent color like white. It'd be more truthful to compare me to cinders than to try and compare me to something I could never be..."

The burden of her story—a story she'd never been able to tell anyone else—finally cracked the last of her strength. Without bawling, without weeping, she cried. The tears tore watery paths down her skin, the salty droplets raining to the ocean below and forming ripples on the surface of the waves. Though the tears came out like torrents, Anwyn refused to make any noise, perhaps trying to hold herself together even without the barrier keeping her sorrow in check. N couldn't stand it any longer. He stepped close and pulled her into his arms, the embrace strong, yet compassionate. Anwyn's glassy eyes widened in surprise, and finally, in a choked sob, she said, "N-Night...?"

With a comforting seriousness neither dark nor naïve, he rested his chin on the top of her head, using one arm to move her closer and the other to stroke her hair. "My friends all came to me from abusive circumstances... They were untrusting and sometimes vicious, but I could see... when they were alone... they would cry much like you are now... During those times, I would pick them up and hold them close. Even if they didn't like me, or didn't know me, the hug was soothing—it allowed them to cry. And now... I'm allowing you to cry..."

"...Y-you..."

"You're my friend, Pokémon or not... Therefore, you are under my protection... Forever..."

Something deep down inside Anwyn awakened fully for the first time, and from it, a warmth was born, coursing through her veins in a sensation that rushed straight from her racing heart. Fear and sorrow still lingered, but under the influence of this new and somehow light feeling, the negative plagues melted away, leaving behind a relieving and pleasurable aftermath to something she had thought would torment her for the rest of the evening. Her arms, ever slowly, found their way around N, returning his affectionate gesture. Her tearstained face pressed against him, and her eyes safely fell closed. The surrounding world had disappeared. They were the only ones in her mind inhabiting this peaceful, quiet dreamscape. It had to end sometime, but until then...

_Please... Don't let anything ruin this moment... _

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"You'd better hurry up, Victini. You might miss the boat trip back if you don't."

Victini scratched its head with a cheesy grin as it floated in front of its four human friends, the Royal Unova already filling up with more passengers now that they were back at Liberty Pier. After a late night of fun, the teenagers were tired and offended by the early morning sun, but they knew the ship wouldn't wait long for them and that bidding Victini farewell came before their desire to sleep in.

"It should make plenty of friends now that the staff has decided to make annual trips to Liberty Garden," Cheren noted, polishing his glasses with a cloth from his pocket. "Depending how pricy they make it, I'm sure people will jump at the chance to go as many times as they can."

Anwyn happily nodded, holding Oz and an untransformed Maya in her arms. "Hear that? You'll never have to be scared or lonely again."

"Tiniii~" The dual-type fluttered its tail-wings, zipping around the four in a circle and leaving a trail of orange sparkles. Bianca and Anwyn laughed while N and Cheren simply smiled, glad to see the newfound joy and confidence in the little legendary. Victini glided down to give Oz a hug, which the otter gleefully accepted, while Maya used Illusion to turn into the victory Pokémon, giggling mischievously when it gushed at her impression of it. The goodbyes had to end eventually, however. The horn of the ship sounded, and the time of parting at last came.

"We'll be back to check on you real soon!" Anwyn promised. "Wait for us until then, okay?"

Victini responded by giving its v-shaped victory sign before flying off into the distance to join the Royal Unova on its unplanned, but demanded, second trip. The humans waved, and soon the ship rode away on the waves, taking Victini and a hoard of new passengers with it. They were certainly sad to see it go, but they also knew they'd be back, for they were the tan and orange Pokémon's first real friends, It would regard them as special in an even more special place in its heart, and they would be back to visit before it could even hope to miss them.

"So, what now?" Cheren asked the group after a time. "Any plans?"

"Well, I'm going to get a rematch at the gym soon," Anwyn said. "Today maybe if Burgh's free."

"...You mean you _lost_ a Gym match?"

"...S-shut up..."

Bianca stood between them before an argument broke out, waving her hand dismissively. "I think I'm going to go sightseeing some~"

"And I need to go over strategies as well as have my team fixed up at the Pokémon Center," Cheren stated. "Bianca, you should do that as well before going out, considering you also battled."

"Oh, right! Good idea! Thanks for reminding me~"

"...You're so helpless sometimes..."

"H-hey...!"

"I'm afraid here is where I must leave you all."

All eyes whirled around to N, surprised. Anwyn's entire expression faltered. "Wait, what...? You're going already?"

The young man casually shrugged. "I've expended all of my free time, I'm afraid. I must get back to my research."

"And what, may I ask, kind of research is that exactly?" the dark-haired boy interrogated, swiftly placing his glasses back on.

N only grinned. "What indeed."

"Don't play that game with me..."

"Cheren, stop it," Anwyn snapped, her stomach writhing in a strange congestion. "...You'll come to see us again, right...?"

"Inevitably," N answered. "You needn't worry."

His departure still depressed her, much more than the last time he'd left to go about his business. She knew she couldn't protest or object to his leaving though, so conceded and kept silent. He patted her head, summoning a small blush to her cheeks that made Bianca bubbly and Cheren sour.

"Do make sure Anwyn doesn't get herself into any trouble, little knight," N told Oz.

The Water-type tapped his scalchop reassuringly. "Osha!"

"H-hey, I don't get into trouble that often!"

"I beg to differ."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Maya wistfully looked to Barron, whining a little. The Zoroark growled something soft, shyly leaning forward and giving her forehead a light lick. She, in turn, squirmed in pleasure, her tail wagging a mile a minute. The bipedal fox, quickly regretting that action, went around and hid behind N, pretending he hadn't done such a thing in front of so many vigilant humans—especially when one of them was Anwyn.

"Let's go, Anwyn," Cheren shouted, already walking ahead with Bianca.

"Ah, c-coming!" She hesitantly glanced between her friends and N, unsure what to do or what to say. She felt that she needed to say more before leaving so abruptly, but...

"Go on, Anywn... We'll speak again sooner than you think," the older Trainer reassured.

"Ah, y-yeah..." She held Oz and Maya closer, keeping her gaze leveled on the ground. "I'll... miss you..."

"Mm. I'll miss you as well."

With that, Anywn hurried after her friends, not daring to look back in fear of changing her mind. N waited until the three figures entered the crowds and exited from view, leaving no trace of their presence. He sighed, a hand going to the rim of his hat. "...What am I doing...?

"Yes... I would like to know as well. Please enlighten me."

The young man glanced back, noticing a figure in an ornate robe lurking behind a few crates in the shadows. His single shimmering piece of red eyewear glistened in the sunlight, though it was the emerald glare behind it that truly made him intimidating to all who dared to look at him.

Replacing his frown with an empty smile, the green-haired Trainer asked playfully, "Have you something to report, Ghetsis?"

Chuckling, as if finding the question amusing, Ghetsis stepped out into the daylight and approached him, people on the dock parting to let him through. "There are several matters that require your attention and approval, however... I am here today for a different reason. The Shadow Triad has given me some interesting notes on your current behavior..."

"Have they now..." N hummed and rolled his gaze around the area, knowing he'd see no sign of the elusive triplets whether they'd be watching or not. "How intriguing... I don't recall giving them the order to keep tabs on me, nor do I recall giving the order to invade Liberty Garden... Care to explain to me how both of these orders have managed to slip by me?"

Ghetsis smirked. He wasn't worried, for he'd prepared the proper explanations for the off-chance this topic were to come up. Everything had gone according to plan after all... Though displeased about the progressing change in N, he'd got what he wanted—a glimpse of this interference called "Anwyn". Now, it was just a matter of putting such a precious pawn to use... And, of course, reforming the young N to remember his place... His ideal dream for the future...

_It's time for you to unlearn your most recent lessons on human nature, my lord N..._

* * *

><p><em><em>Review replies: (Didn't have time for long ones or all reviewers worth shouting out to this time. Sorry! Had to rush here due to plans.)<br>__

_**Ashley Eon**__: XD Yeeeaaaahhh... Night's done a good job keeping his secret, but Cheren's suspicious and he can't hide it forever... And Anwyn is such a tomboy. She could be all cuddly cute like some girls, but nope. She decided not to be like that. V-Create was a blast to write. 3 Har har, see what I did there? And, no the party obviously has nothing to do with the game plot, but it was certainly a nice addition if I do say so myself. I'll let you reviewers be the judge of that though. _

_**_Lone Panda: _**_Well, poll stated no for Victini, so she'll be getting a Litwick or Lampent. XD And yes. N is adorable and I'm quite a tease. :P __

_ **Jana: **Probably. I don't plan to do post-game stuff. This story is primarily focusing on the main story of Black and White. _

_**TheShadowRiders: **I named her Anwyn simply because it means 'white' and I didn't want to call her 'White' or 'Hilda'. Hilda never sat well with me, so I decided to find something else. :3 And glad you're enjoying the story.  
><em>

___**Daughter of Kabegami**__: Ah, happy belated birthday! I'm glad I managed to get that last chapter out on that day before such a long delay. And yup, Victini is a cute little fighter, that's for sure.  
><em>__

________**Huss-Fuss123**__: Haha, she hasn't found out about him just yet, but that's coming up, and sadly, it is going to hurt. Hopefully this chapter was fluffy enough to make up for the heartbreak that'll come later. XD Also, I don't know about 'perfect'... I still have lots to learn when it comes to writing.  
><em>_______

________**Vaynard: **Yay~ I'm happy you're enjoying it and thank you for all the praise. As for Cheren and Bianca, I didn't plan for them to be a couple in this, but... XD They decided that on their own. I just write what the characters in my head tell me to. May not make sense to most people, but even if some of my readers don't like the pairings established in this story, I'm fairly happy with how they've turned out thus far. :3 And yes. NxAnwyn is adorable. (Ferris shipping and what not.)  
><em>_______

**________xFillyStars: ________**________Yeah, sorry about that wait and this wait... But, still glad you've been enjoying the story. Eager to see how this one suited your fancy. :3 And yup. Maya has been gathering up some courage, since she loves Anwyn. ________

_____**godly345: **XD, Well, maybe I'll put up a poll on that sometime and see if anyone's interested in seeing some side event type things or whatever. We'll have to wait and see.  
><em>____

_________**Tripolar**__: Oh don't worry! I wasn't actually upset. I said that as more of a joke, so please don't feel like you actually offended me. XD It's an honor to know I'm able to write around the dreaded Mary Sue. :3 That skill is a hard one to master, after all. And you're definitely not insensitive. Again, no worries. _________


End file.
